Fire and Ice
by FaithAdeline
Summary: Old friend of the Cullen's returns, too bad it isn't just a regular visit. She's there to convince Edward to do, what he doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 1- The Mission**

She stormed through the hallways with a purpose. Aro had interrupted her in England, he better have had a good reason. She came to the ' waiting' room and stopped.

" Tell Aro I'm here." She snapped and went to walk through the door when Gianna attempted to stop her.

" Excuse me, you can't go through there without one of the-" Sage whipped around and lowered her hood, a low growl emerged from the back of her throat. " Oh.. . Sage, it's you. Okay, go ahead." Gianna blurted out, her face a chalky white. Sage smirked and finished walking through the door down the long hallway. She reached the room and drew open the doors, then flew into an armchair in the corner. Her hand rubbed her head, if she could get a migraine, she'd have one. Her long brown hair was covering her face when Aro glided into the room. She knew he was there, but stayed down, not wanting to see him just yet. His slender fingers pushed back her hair and smiled.

" Sage. Welcome back." He breathed into her ear. She moved from his grasp, walking over to the fireplace.

" Yeah, yeah. What did you need Aro?" He joined her near the fireplace, his hand running down her arm. She faced him, her eyes a pale green.

" I need you to do me a favor."

" This I know. What's the favor." He leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to hers. For a small second she gave in, her hand flew to his face and she pulled him in deeper. He let out a small purr, which she soon joined. He backed her into the fireplace, a couple candles fell- they weren't lit thankfully. She finally remembered she was angry at him and backed away. Wiping her mouth off with her hand, he'd just fed.

" Ew." She muttered. He smiled and leaned back in, his mouth trailing along her neck.

" Remember Edward and Carlisle? You need to go visit them again. I guess Edward has found himself a pet, and she knows everything. She needs to be turned, and we need you to make sure it happens." He whispered.

" Hmm. I guess I could do that."

" Thank you. So, will you be leaving right away? Or will you stay for dinner?" He teased.

" Haha Aro." She pulled him off her neck and stared into his burgundy colored eyes. They both turned when they heard someone walk in, Marcus.

" Must you two be at it every time you get together?" He complained. Sage smiled and bent down to kiss Aro once more, then was at the doorway.

" Actually I was just leaving." She said, but before she left she felt a tug on her blood red cloak.

" You have one week, then I'm coming over there." Aro said to her.

" Fine." And with that, she was gone.

**Bella's POV**

We sat there in a quiet silence. We were having another argument about my being changed. God, why was he so damn stubborn? He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, his eyes had changed to a darker honey color. I must've really pissed him off. The rest of the family was sitting there, soaking in the quiet.

" So. . ." Emmett said, trying to get anybody to talk. I finally just rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle.

" Can you please talk some sense into him?" I whined, I was happy about the whining, but there was nothing else I could really do. I had to get someone to back me up that Edward would listen to.

" I think, you two need to talk." He said softly. Then, following his suit, the family got up and left. Where they went, I have no clue. I turned to Edward and sighed.

" Edward, I know how you feel about changing me, but it's my decision!"

" That I will have to live with for the rest of eternity. I am not taking away your life. That is the last time I'm telling you Isabella." Ooo, the whole name, I was in trouble.

" Edward! Why are you being so hardheaded! Why can't you please just put yourself in my shoes!"

" I am! That's why I won't change you! You don't understand Bella, this isn't fun! I wouldn't wish this upon anyone! I love you too-" He stopped. His head flew up and he turned to the door. I looked around. The family was back in the room also, all looking at the door. Edward turned towards Carlisle.

" Bella, I need you to go stand by them." He whispered. I nodded my head and stood next to Emmett. I didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden Edward whipped the door open and there was a girl standing there. To be more exact, a really really beautiful girl. She was almost prettier then Rosalie. She stepped inside and smiled. She dropped her cloak, it was a sunny day, and turned to us.

" Ah, the Cullens. Happy to see me?" She said. Then she turned to me. " And you must be Bella."

A/N ok, this is my first twilight/new moon fan fic. Hope you guys like it  Oh, and I might not get the second chapter posted for a bit because I'm still trying to get my stuff acceptable on the site, I had a friend post this for me because she's flipping awesome 

Faith


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon (that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 2- The Reason**

**Bella's POV**

I watched the girl stand in front of Edward and smirk. His face opened to one of amazement and for a second I wished I could read his mind.

"Sage! Oh my!"

" What? Think I was one the others? I always said you used that mind of yours way too often Edward."

" Very funny. What are you doing here?" She smiled and tilted her head towards me. My heart jumped, if it was about me, it couldn't be good.

" Heard about your. . . Pet. She needs to be changed according to Aro, and I'm here to make sure it happens." Edward's face fell into a scowl. He was angry again, God he had too many emotion, can't keep up with him half the time.

" Sage you might as well leave because-"

" Don't pull that Edward. You promised, don't forget. They get very very angry when promises aren't fulfilled."

" I just-"

" I just don't want to hear it. You got yourself into this mess, pull yourself out. Change her. It's simple. . ." She turned back to me, then was next to me in a second. She twirled my hair in between her long pale fingers and inhaled.

" You smell very good." She stated. " I see why Edward is attracted to you." My heart thumped in my chest, this was a seemingly old vampire standing next to me, oh my- why wasn't Edward like flying to my rescue? What if she decided she was hungry or something?

" Don't worry Bella. I'm a vegetarian just like your boyfriend." She laughed and released my hair. I felt Edward at my side, this whole walking fast thing could get very annoying.

" I also heard about a certain stalker of yours Bella! Victoria I think?"

" Yes." Carlisle all of a sudden spoke up, Sage faced him and I could see something pass between them. Some unseen force radiated from their eyes. Esme didn't look all that happy to see Sage.

" She's a vampire that, well we killed her mate."

" Ouch, no wonder she's after you. I have to say, that's very good. Go for the human so the vampire has to suffer for all eternity. Hmm." She nodded her head and I heard Edward take a slight breath inwards. " Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Ed, I wouldn't let her. I'll talk to her." All while she said this her eyes were on Carlisle's. Those pale green eyes that seemed to pierce into you, see your deepest desires. I didn't know whether to like her, or not.

" You need any help!" Emmett said excitedly.

" Haha, calm down boy. I can handle this by myself. Unless. . Edward, you need to converse with me about something." I looked at Edward, what was going on?

" Yeah, I do. I'll go with. Bella-"

" Oh no lover boy, she comes with. Don't worry, she'll be fine. But I need to hear both of you talk and I don't want you saying anything you know, false." She smiled at me and winked, then walked out of the door. Edward was muttering something under his breath, Carlisle walked away, into his study. Emmett just stood there, looking disappointed.

" Bella?" Edward said, he looked at me. Something was in his eyes, I couldn't make it out. It scared me, I wanted to know what he was thinking. My poor Edward.

" Coming." He took my hand in his and we walked out of the door. Sage was waiting over by what looked like a very expensive rental car. We all got in and it purred to life.

" Where did you guys last see her?" She asked Edward.

" Meadow, it's by-"

" I know where the meadow is Edward, this isn't the first time I've visited."

" Right." He looked at me and smiled. My heart fell, I was expecting her to know about the meadow. I thought that was just our place, sill I know, but still….

We got there shortly after, Edward and Sage were out before the car had even completely stopped. Edward walked around and opened my door for me, he was shining in the light, so was Sage. She looked even more beautiful then when I had first seen her. Edward once again took my hand in his and we walked a step behind her, her head was tilted in the air.

" What is she going?" I asked.

" She's trying to find Victoria's scent." He responded, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

" Oh.." A silence overcame us. I had to ask, just had to. " Edward, how do you know her?"

" Well. It's a long story. I'm sure she'll explain it because Alice and Jasper have never met her. But, she was a friend of Carlisle's. He taught her how to hunt animals instead of humans when he'd first met the Volturi."

" So, she's one of them?"

" Yes, but she doesn't hunt anymore. She's Aro's mate, he's the one who changed her."

" Wow."

" Mmhmm, they have a lot of problems though, he was really angry when she left with Carlisle."

" Really?"

" Eh, he got over it." Sage said from in front of us, scaring me. I had briefly forgotten she could hear everything we'd said. " He loves me too much to stay mad at something as trivial as that."

" How long were you gone?"

" Um. . Around. . 200 years. Then I went back to him for a short period of time, but it was too hard because he eats humans. So I went off and did my own thing for a while. I was there when Carlisle changed Edward." My mind flashed to Edward as a human, she'd seen him as a human. All of a sudden my mind flashed to the eye thing that had went on between her and Carlisle. It was as if a light bulb went on in my head.

" Did you ever. Were you with Carlisle?" I questioned. She grinned and faced me.

" Bella my dear, that's a story for another time. Besides. We have a friend. Oh Vicky!!" She turned to a group of trees in front of us. Her hands flew to her hips and she leaned forward. " Come out come out wherever you are my deary!" Wow, she was a genius at rhyming. Then, I saw my worst nightmare. I saw the bright red hair before Victoria, but the next thing I knew she was standing in front of us, her eyes glowed maliciously. Edward growled and went to move forward but Sage's arm shot out and stopped him.

" Sage!"  
" Edward, back off." She snapped. In the slight second she'd turned her head, I noticed her eyes had gotten red around the tint, must be a Volturi thing.

" Victoria. I am giving you one chance to leave."

" Or what?" She sneered. Sage let out a deep laugh and her hand darted out, grabbing Victoria by the throat. I could see her hands squeezing, if Victoria was a human, she would've been blue-literally.

" Or I will kill you. Period. Wanna join your dead boyfriend or back off?"

" You can't make me-"

" That is where you are wrong, I can and I will. You are not to lay so much as a finger on Bella. Got it toots?"

" Fine, she isn't worth it anyways." Sage let Victoria go. She stepped backwards, tripping over a rock. Hmm, even vampires weren't graceful when scared.

" And if you come back, I will know. And I will hunt you down. Comprende-moi?"

" Yeah, I got it."

" Good, now get." Victoria stood up, then she was gone. Sage lowered her head and shook it for a minute then turned back to us, smiling.

" There! All good! So, when are you changing Bella again?" Edward stared at her and shook his head in disbelief.

" I told you Sage, you're wasting your time. I can't change her."

" Then you shouldn't have promised too. Believe me Ed, you do not want to piss them off."

" I am aware of that-"  
" No, you aren't. Or she would already be changed!"

" I can't take away her life Sage!"  
" You better find a way!"  
" Or what?"  
" Or, in one week, Aro will be here and he'll do it. Now who would you rather change her?" We all stopped, a sudden noise had erupted from the trees behind us. We slowly turned around, well I slowly turned around, and looked. A growl came from not only Edward, but Sage too. And I don't mean a good growl, this was a low menacing growl. Sage's eyes and once again taken the red trim around her iris. Edward's eyes were a deep topaz. The figure stepped forward, and I mentally smacked myself. Of course they would act like this in front of him, it was Jacob. I went to say something when Sage stepped forward, ready to pounce.

A/N. Okay, got it working obviously! Glad y'all like it. Hopefully you like this chapter! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon (that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 3- The Fight**

**Bella's POV**

"Sage wait!" I cried out. She stopped short, right in front of Jacob. He snarled and stared her down. He towered over her, but it was like that didn't even phase her. She stood her ground, her growl almost drowning out his snarl. They circled a bit, almost like a showdown of predator to predator. Edward stood by me, actually he looked quite amused.

" You know this. . . thing?" Sage spit out.

" He's my friend." I replied. Her head whipped towards me in disbelief.

" You're what!"

" He's my friend, Jacob. Please, don't hurt him!" It was Jacob's turn to glance at me in shock.

" Oh come on Bella, you don't honestly think she can harm me!" He boasted. Edward snorted beside me and I quickly gave him a look of death that shut him up pretty quick. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a 'sorry' look.

" Oh I can, and I will you mangy mutt. If you don't back the hell off." Sage snapped.

" oh, please, you don't even-" All of a sudden Sage pushed him and he flew into a tree, which instantly fell down. He sat there, his hand on his head- it looked like he was bleeding a tad. I looked at Edward worriedly but all he was doing was frowning in disgust.

" Why aren't you all, you know, on him? He's bleeding." I stated.

" Because Bella, he's a werewolf now, his blood doesn't appeal to us." Edward responded, duh I should've known that. Of course vampires wouldn't like werewolf blood. I noticed Jacob was standing back up and he was breathing heavily, he was getting pissed. Sage just smirked, it was like she was egging him on on purpose. Hell, she seemed crazy, so she probably was.

" Edward, why is she like, daring him to change or something?"

" Because, she's killed many werewolfs. She is very strong Bella, don't let her fool you. She is strong and well, manipulitive."

" Oh. Really? But she looks so-"

" Innocent?"

" Yeah."

" Well, she's not.. Watch her, she's a true predator." So, I did. I watched Sage seemingly herd Jacob out of the shrouded bush where she had threw him, and once he was in the meadow I saw how he had to almost shield his eyes at first when she stepped out into the sun. Hmm, I must've been used to it or something, it never bothered me. She went back to circling him, then I saw another shadow emerge from the shadows, it was Sam. He was getting ready to leap on her when she flipped backwards, landing on her feet behind him. Both him and Jacob whipped around, their eyes filled with shock. She grinned and tisked them. Then was next to me the next second. Her long brown hair landed in place, some strays fell onto my shoulder.

" So, Bella. Do you care to explain why you're friends with werewolves? Seeing as how they're you know, our enemy!" She said it in an energetic tone, but I could tell she was maybe a little disappointed.

" I was friends with him before he was a werewolf." I explained.

" Wait, you mean to tell me a newbie was threatning me! Oh that is fresh! Hey, you? Jacob's your name? Well, let me tell you something." Sage left my side and stood in front of Jacob and Sam. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up at them, still not even flinching at how much they loomed above her. " Let me tell you how things work usually, you guys try to kill us- you fail! We end up killing you and well, we live happily ever after. I won't kill you, if you leave now." She said that like it was the most generous thing ever, of course, maybe it was for her.

" The Cullen's have a treaty stating that they will not bite anyone as long as they live on this land. As soon as someone is bitten then, they've broken the treaty and we come." Sam scowled.

" Do you see anyone new vamps around?" She held out her arms, gesturing to the people around her, mostly me. " Didn't think so. Now, get out of my face."

" Well, what are you doing here?" Jacob spoke up. Sage turned her attention to him, her eyes flaring with annoyance.

" I am here to make sure the Cullen's uphold on a promise of theirs. That's all."

" You're here to change Bella aren't you." I noticed he gritted his teeth when he said that, almost like it hurt him too. I wanted so badly to just hug him, like he did to me when Edward was gone. I looked at Edward, but he was still watching Sage with amusement glowing in his eyes.

" That is very possible."

" Well, you can't."

" See, the treaty says the Cullen's can't bite anyone. It doesnt mention me in there now does it?"

" No vampires can hunt on this land." Sam growled. Sage chuckled and brushed her hands through her hair. The next thing I knew she had swung her leg around and popped Sam right in the mouth, he flew back, his lips bleeding from the impact. He let out a huge snarl and it appeared as if he was fighting the urge to change right there. I saw Edward stiffen.

" Sage, calm down." He warned. She looked at him and smiled then focused her attention back on the people I had once befriended. She walked up to Sam and knelt down beside him, she ran her fingers over her arm and let them clip down, scratching him all the way to the top of his hand, then stopping.

" Understand this little boy, I am far older then you can ever imagine. Go home and ask whoever leads you exactly what the Volturi is and you'll find my name there. I can take both of you so easily, you wouldn't know what hit you. Word to the wise, do not mess with me or what I'm here to do." She lifted her hands from his skin and stood up, she walked over to Edward in the blink of an eye and glanced at him. Sam and Jacob made their way in front of us, she bit her lip and pointed towards the exit of the meadow, at least the easier one.

" Leave." She commanded. They began to walk away, when Jacob turned back to us. Our eyes met for a second then he looked at Sage.

" I won't let you change Bella. Never."

" We'll see about that. Get out!" Sage cried and her eyes flashed. They boys made their way out of the meadow and Sage stormed her way back to the car, clearly taking her angry out on the grass below her. Edward looked at me sheepishly, his hand on my back, he guided me back to the car.

" Don't worry Bella. She just gets angry often." He said softly.

" I'll say. Why was she so angry though? I mean, they didn't attack her or anything."

" She hates them, you have to understand she's old! She's been doing this for a while. She doesn't care if they're attacking her or not, she'll kill them. To her, werewolves are werewolves. Just like to them, we're vampires. Vampires are vampires." I was taken aback to hear him actually say vampire, it wasn't like him. We reached the car, Sage was already seated in the front seat, her hands on the wheel. She gave us one look then returned her gaze back to the field before her- like it was that interesting. Edward and I got into the car and we took off, it was a silent ride home.

" I don't care Edward! She shouldn't be hanging around with them!" I could hear Sage yelling from inside Carlisle's library. Her and Edward had went in there after we'd told the rest of the family what happened in the field. So Edward had to leave me and I was left with the rest of the Cullen's kind of just staring at me. Carlisle was the first to speak up.

" Don't be afraid of her Bella, she's very nice once you get to know her." He said softly.

" Yeah, if you get past the crazy part, I'm sure she's a bucket full fun." I mumbled. It would be lying if I said I liked Sage at the moment, cause I didn't. After that whole charade with Jacob, I didn't understand why she felt the need to just- explode on them like that!

" She's difficult to understand, but I assure you, she has a reason for everything she does."

" Oh yeah, and what's that?" All of a sudden the door flew open and Sage came out, her cell phone in her hand. She glanced at me quickly then Carlisle, then she turned back to her phone. I heard one word, and I knew who it was. . Aro. . She walked into the bedroom Carlisle was letting her stay in and shut the door behind her. Edward was next to me, his arm on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled weakly.

" I think she's beginning to warm up." He teased.

" Yeah, sure. I'd hate to see her when she's majorly mad at someone."

" It's not pretty." Edward and Carlisle replied at the same time. I raised my eyebrow and looked at both of them. Carlisle smiled softly, then got up, he knocked on Sage's door. She opened it and allowed him in, he walked in and as soon as he did I saw Esme tense up, her fist rolled into a ball and she left the room. I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't like our new visitor.

" Come on Bella, I'm going to take you home." Edward whispered. I nodded my head and said my goodbyes to the rest of the family. I knew it would be easier if I just let Edward walk-er run- me home, so I climbed on his back and forced my eyes shut. The wind rushed past me, chilling my face slightly. The next thing I knew I was on my porch. I climbed off and brushed myself off. A few leaves had gotten caught in my jacket so I flicked them off. Edward gave me that grin of his and I felt my heart melt, I hadn't seen it all day. He bent down and pressed his cold lips against mine, a few moments passed then I placed my hand on his cold cheek, pulling him closer to me. After a couple minutes of light kissing he broke the kiss and gently kissed my forehead.

" I'll be here tonight. I promise." He whispered, then he was gone. I sighed and knocked on the door. It swung open and Charlie looked glad to see me in piece. I stepped inside my warm house, the door closing behind me.

" Have fun today?" He asked.

" Eh, met a family friend of the Cullen's."

" Ah. . I see." He was still touchy about everything, I just got off grounded a couple days ago. He still didn't completely trust Edward.

" Yeah, she's very. . Well, let's just say she's an aquired taste in people." He chuckled and I went into the kitchen to cook dinner. After dinner was done I made some fake excuse that I was tired and headed upstairs- showering quickly then went into my bedroom. I threw my hair into a ponytail and sweatpants with a tank top for bed. I opened my door and saw Edward laying on my bed, his eyes closed. To anyone else, it would've looked like he was sleeping, but I knew better. He opened one eye and smiled. Then he sat up and I walked over to him, sitting next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

" Does she like me?" I questioned.

" Bella, she does. It's just, complicated. Just, lay down and relax okay?"

" Yeah, I guess. . . Will you sing to me?" He laughed softly, then I heard him begin to sing the words to a lullaby softly. I must have been more tired then I thought, because I drifted off to a deep sleep, listening to the sound of his voice.

A/N. Hope you like this newest addition to Fire and Ice! Until Later.

Faith


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 4- Not over my dead body. **

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning, Edward's eyes were looking at my lovingly. I smiled and yawned deeply, then sat up. I noticed that the cd he'd made me of the lullaby was playing and he was still singing along.

" What about Charlie?" I asked.

" He's gone. Work." Edward replied simply.

" Oh." It was April 21st, a saturday. Of course Charlie would be at work and not bother checking on me. My stomach let out a loud gurgle, so we headed downstairs so I could eat. I loved how Edward just sat there with me, watching me eat. . . Okay, I didn't really like the watching me eat part, but it's dealable.I finished my cereal and quickly rinsed out the bowl, leaving it to wash later. I felt Edward's hand around my wasit, he turned me around so I was facing him and kissed my deeply. My hand rose to his head and stroked his hair, I heard him groan softly and push himself away a little. We looked into each other's eyes, his were a warm honey- God how I loved him. He put his hand on my face and I felt my heart quicken. I knew he could tell too because he gave me that grin of his I adore.

" What, can I help it that you give me a heart attack every time you touch me?" I whispered jokingly.

" Ah, I know, what can I say?" We both chuckled and he backed away, allowing me to head upstairs and get changed. We were going to go back to his house, apparently Carlisle wanted Sage to speak with me. I only hoped she didn't eat me, after seeing her like I did yesterday. . . I wasn't quite sure she could contain herself, I mean she did say I smelled good. I brushed my hair quickly, then threw it up into a high ponytail. After, I threw on jeans and a tee- shirt. I hurried down the stairs, Edward was waiting for me at the bottom. He was so handsome, he could wear a bag and pull it off. No lie. .

" Ready to go?" He questioned me. I nodded my head yes and we headed outside to his car.

We arrived at his house a few minutes later, as soon as we pulled up to the driveway I noticed Carlisle was outside waiting for us. I could see Edward frown slightly out of the corner of my eye. What was going on? He saw us pull up and quickly stood up, a fake smile plastered on his face. Something was bothering him.

" Hi Bella, um. Edward, I think you should take Bella home." I frowned, I had just gotten there, was I that unwanted? I looked at Edward, for a split second he was confused, then some kind of realization dawned on him. He grabbed my arm and started leading me back to the car.

" Oh no you don't." I said, I stuggled to release myself from his grasp, but he was too strong. So, I stopped walking, soon Edward had to make a choice to either a) drag me to the car or b) stop. He picked choice b. At least long enough for me to rip my arm away from him. " I don't think so. What's going on?" I demanded to know. I turned back to Carlisle and saw him sigh then motioned for us to follow him.

" Carlisle?" Edward said in a raised voice. I quickly shooshed him and walked into the house. I saw Sage pacing back and forth, her eyes a deep red now, the green was completely gone. I stopped, dead in my tracks. Her head whipped up as soon as I walked in the door.

" You really shouldn't be here right now." She said softly, but there was still a tint of control in her voice.

" What's wrong? What happened?" I asked quietly. She sighed and brushed her hand through her long hair. Carlisle stood beside me.

" Apparently, Marcus and Jane feel Sage isn't going to get the job done. They want to just come and end it all now." He replied. For a brief second my heart froze, Sage looked at me and smiled weakly.

" Don't worry, even if they drag their sorry asses over here, I won't let them hurt you." I rose my eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle.

" Isn't that why you're here? To get Edward to change me?"

" Yes, I'm here to get Edward to change you. Not myself, Carlisle, Marcus, Aro or Jane. Edward." I heard Edward groan slightly at the mention of changing me. " Don't whine Edward, you're going to have to do it eventually." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I faced him, kissing him softly.

" Don't worry, everything will be okay." I told him, even though I wasn's so sure myself. " Wait, what about the other one? Kyle or something."

" Caius? He is pretty indifferent, he believes in me so I doubt he'll side with the other two. Besides, him and Aro are close. It's Marcus who opened his big mouth, God I could just-" Sage stopped mid sentence because her phone rang suddenly. She picked it up and waited for the person to speak. " What! I don't think so Marcus, over my dead body. Haha real funny. No, I won't let you. Oh screw you, listen to me, you fly your pale ass over here and tell me that by yourself-we'll see how strong we are. Oh get over your relationship bitterness bullshit. Because that's what it is! Where's Aro?" I saw her eyes flash another red, getting a tad brighter. If I wasn't so scared, it would have been really interesting. Never before had I seen a vampire whose eyes changed colors. Well, such a major color change. Seemingly, it only happened when she was mad, I'll have to make a note never to piss her off.

" Listen Bella we should really go." Edward whispered in my ear.

" No, I'm not leaving until I know what's going to happen. I don't want some old vampires coming after me and me be unprepared."

" Bella, I won't let them hurt you, I swear."

" Honey, it sounds like you don't have much of a choice on what happens to me." I felt him tighten his grip on my shoulder, he knew I was right. I looked around, finally noticing Carlisle was now sitting beside Sage, his hand on her back- a vague attempt on calming her down.

" Yeah, Aro?" Sage said all of a sudden. " You stall them as long as you can, in fact, get it so they don't come at all. I don't care if you have to starve them, hypnotize them or lock them up. Get them to somehow listen to you. Fine, I know. I'm well aware I have 6 days left Aro; I haven't forgotten how to count." Sage snapped the phone shut and looked back at me. Then she turned towards Carlisle.

" What's going to happen?" He asked.

" They're not coming at the moment. Listen, I need to feed, got Bambi lying in a ditch somewhere?" I couldn't help but crack up at that, Sage turned to me and smiled. " Hey, she's got a sick sense of humor. Like you even more Bell." Bell, I'd never been called that before. Emmett ended up being the one to take Sage to where they fed.

Edward and I laid on the couch, I was beat and I'd just gotten up. Learning your life could end fairly soon does that too you. Edward leaned forward, he smelled my hair, he loved the brand of shampoo I used. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was just Suave. He moved his head down, softly kissing my neck.

" Edward, what if your family sees?" I whispered, trying to wiggle out from under his kisses.

" Don't care." He mumbled. He moved up, kissing my chin, then landed on my mouth. After a second I pushed away.

" Well I do. Down boy." I teased. We both laughed, then heard someone fly down the stairs. It was Alice. She landed on the couch next to us, grinning wildly.

" You guys are so cute together." She stated.

" Well, I'm glad you approve." Edward joked. She slapped his arm and turned to me.

" I won't even dignify that with an answer. So, Bella, how do you like Sage?" I shrugged my shoulders, I honestly didn't know. Sometimes she could be pretty cool, but sometimes she made me want to run home and just climb under the covers until she's gone.

" She's okay." I chose to stick with. Alice nodded her head, obviously she approved of the answer.

" Yeah, when I first met her I was; well I didn't like her. I just recently changed my views about her."

" Recently?"

" Well, yeah. Today. I mean, she stuck up for you to some of the toughest vampires. She's a little cooler in my book."

" Why didn't you like her before?"

" Hmm, mostly because she's so protective of herself. I mean known of us really know who she is; besides Carlise and Edward she's like a stranger. Just some family friend."

" Why is she? Protective?" I asked Edward, he stopped glaring at Alice long enough to answer me.

" She's just, had a tough life."

" Yeah, he says that every time she comes up, same as Carlisle." Alice rolled her eyes in frustration and then got up. " Well, I'll let you two have some alone time." She winked once, then was gone. I snuggled into Edward and closed my eyes, for some reason I was totally beat. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

I woke up around an hour later, it was about 2 in the afternoon. I opened my eyes and looked around, for a second there I forgot where I was. Then I saw Carlisle sitting on the chair opposite of the couch and was talking with Edward. As soon as my eyes opened though he stopped and smiled.

" Join us once again?" He teased. I sat up and rubbed my arm, it had fallen asleep from being pressed against Edward for so long.

" Yeah, I'm here." I turned to Edward and he smiled. " You're okay right?"

" Are you asking if you hurt me Bella?" He questioned, humor laced his voice.

" It was just a question, sorry." I mumbled, still somewhat asleep.

" It's okay." He said and pulled me back over to him, placing me right next to him. The next thing I knew my stomach grumbled and I felt it do a couple of flips, I was starving. Edward tilted his head back and laughed aloud. I frowned but, the frown disappeared when he stood up and pulled me up. We walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge, there was food in there! I reached in and grabbed a salad.

" I love how prepared you are now." I said as I chewed the crisp lettuce.

" Oh, of course, can't let you starve. Then Charlie really wouldn't like me."

" Oh no. He would not." I finished my salad and we walked back into the living, my hand was entwined with his. Carlisle was sitting in his chair, reading a book. Hmm, it looked pretty interesting, looked like a book about vampire myths and legends.

" Why are you reading that?" I asked him. He glanced up and it was as if he was contemplating what to say.

" Just, something's been going on with Sage is all. She wanted me to look into something." He explained.

" Oh, okay. Just wondering." He smiled and looked back down, it was over as fast as that. I turned to Edward but he just worded, I don't know either. I shook my head so he knew I understood him and leaned back against him.

Suddenly, Esme came down the stairs and threw something to Carlisle. He swiftly caught it, it was Sage's cell phone. He answered it and the tone in his voice dropped.

" Oh, Aro, no, she isn't here at the moment. She's hunting. Yes, I will. Okay, goodbye." He hung it up and placed it in his pocket. Then decided against that and threw it back towards Esme, who just placed it on the table. She headed back upstairs, she wasn't around much now that Sage was here. I could sense the tension, actually I could probably cut it with a knife. At around 4 p.m. the door opened and Emmett came barreling in, his laughter soon filled the whole house. Sage followed him, she was laughing also. Edward rose his eyebrow in confusion and they both just started laughing over again, whatever it was-it sure was funny. Sage sat next to me on the couch and I noticed her eyes were their regular light green.

" So, we were hunting right and Emmett challenged me to arm wrestle. I never take down a challenge so I did. And I won. You should've seen the look on his face when I slammed his arm into the ground, priceless." She said in between laughs.

" Hey, it was close." Emmett whined.

" Emmett, I beat you in like 15 seconds!"

" Oh, that's an exaggeration. It was more like 30."

" Fine, 30." She stopped laughing for a second, then started right back up again. " So, Bella, how are you doing?" She asked me after she was done laughing. I was taken aback by the question.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, you're okay right. You didn't get scared by the thing this afternoon did you?"

" A little." I admitted.

" Well, don't worry about it. I mean it, I won't let them lay a finger on you. Especially Jane." Sage scowled when she said Jane's name.

" I take it you don't like her."  
" Nope, not one bit. Thinking she's all that because she can cripple you with her mind, whatever." Edward looked at Sage, his eyes serious.

" It doesn't work on Bella." He said softly. Sage's smile disappeared.

" What?" She leaned forward and stared at me.

" It doesn't work on her. That's why she interests Aro." Edward explained.

" Shut up!"

" Umm, does this mean something and I just don't get it?" I asked, I hated being out of the loop. Sage and Edward passed a couple more glances between each other then she leaned back into the couch.

" Why didn't he tell me that?" She whispered to herself.

" Who?" I asked, still not getting any answers.

" Speaking of him, he called." Carlisle spoke up.

" Really? Where's my cell phone?"

" Table." I stood up, I was sick of being ignored.

" Excuse me! Hello! Bella here, everyone see me!" All eyes turned on me, if I wasn't so mad at everything going on I would've turned a bright red. " Why did you react like that? What is going on?" Sage walked towards me and looked into my eyes.

" Only one other person has been able to withstand her power." She stated.

" Who?"

" Me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 5 - My past, your future**

**Bella's POV**

" Excuse me?" I said, my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe it, was she serious?

" I said, the only other person who isn't affected by her is yours truly. . . That must be why he had me take the case." She mumbled the last part to herself. I sat on the couch and dropped my head in my hands, so many questions were running through my head. I was so confused! I felt Edward rub my back and lay his head on my shoulder.

" It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear, but I wasn't so sure.

" How do you know?"

" Because, I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled weakly, then felt another hand on my opposite shoulder. I faced whoever it was- it was Sage. She looked lost in her thoughts, she took her hand off my shoulder and leaned back into the couch.

" I know how many questions you must have. . . I can answer some, but some I probably won't be able to." She said softly.

" As long as you can answer something, just give me the smallest hint of what's going on."

" I can do that." The room gave in to the silence, waiting for Sage to start her tale. All eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and focused her attention on me. " Sagelle Dupont, that's my real name. I shortened it to Sage shortly after being turned. When I was around 10 years old, my family was killed by a group of vampires. Aro was hunting with them. Well, he was going throughout the house and he came to a small bedroom, mine. He peered in and saw me sleeping in bed, he made a decision right then and there not to kill me. So, he spared my life, and he kept a close eye on me until he was ready to confront me again."

" Why did he save you?" I questioned, usually vampires didn't have that kind of heart.

" I don't know, he never told me and I never asked. Anyways, I was 18 years old when I saw him again, I knew who he was. Wait, let me back up. So, my family was killed and what Aro did was place me on a church step. But this wasn't your ordinary church, they taught me how to fight-how to protect myself. I was a hunter, the prey hunting the predator. Well, one night, I heard someone behind me and when I turned around he was standing there. I knew what he was, who he is, but I wasn't scared. In fact, I think I had been waiting for that moment." Sage stopped for a second, I waited for her to begin again, it was an interesting story, now I knew what Edward meant when he said that she's been through a lot.

" And?" I said, I couldn't wait any longer. She smiled and kind of looked off to the side for a second, then diverted her attention back to me.

" Then, he introduced himself. . . "

**Sage's POV-Past ( around 1440)**

_He stepped forward, no it was more like he glided forward. My heart stopped beating for a second and he gave me a smirk. I walked a little closer towards him, snow fell down, sticking to my long hair. It only made him look more godly though, to have the tiny white snowflakes in his black hair. _

_" I'm Aro, and I think you know who I am." He said. I nodded my head, it was as if I was unable to speak. " Do you know what I am?"_

_" I hunt your people. Yes, I know what you are." I found it in me to reply. He grinned and suddenly his face was next to mine, our cheeks touched. I felt him grow a little rigid from my touch, but then he loosened. _

_" It's odd, whenever I'm near you I don't have the urge to drink of you, can you explain that?"_

_" No, I cannot." He raised his hand, softly touching my face, I closed my eyes- his touch was like heaven on my skin. It's odd, all my life I've hated vampires, yet this one was different. There was something about him. _

_" Why me?" I whispered to him._

_" I cannot tell you. I do not know the answer myself Sagelle." He whispered back. His eyes flickered to meet mine, I stared into their deep burgundy color- I could get lost in those eyes. Then, in the tiniest of seconds, he leaned forward and kissed me softly. At first I gasped from the coldness of his lips, but then I returned his kiss. He broke it suddenly, I could see the hunger in his eyes. I found myself unable to decipher what kind of hunger it was. But soon I found out, because he gently pushed me into the nearest wall, his mouth landed back on mine with such a passion at first I didn't know quite how to respond. Then I ran my hands through his hair, his hand lingered on my chest- I knew what he was doing. He was feeling my heartbeat. Soon, his hand feel down my chest, placing itself on my waist. I had to break the kiss for a mere second, only to breath. His eyes danced with amusement. As quickly as I could I inhaled enough air and grabbed his shirt, pushing him back into me. Such desire rippled throughout my body, I didn't care what he was at the moment- all I wanted was him. He swiftly picked me up, then while continuing to kiss me, carried me to the place he was staying at. _

_He pushed open the door to his bedroom, a chill ran through my body for a second, it was so cold. He placed me softly on the bed, the satin sheets were numbing to my warm body- but I didn't care. His lips made their way to my neck, pausing for the longest moment on the crevice of my neck where my heart could be felt. Then they continued on their path. A slight gasp escaped once more from my lips when his icy hands touched the skin on my waist. His hands moved to the front of my corset, untying it slowly. Before he slid it off, his eyes locked with mine. _

_" What do you say, about me giving you a year to decide?"_

_" I could decide now."  
" I know, and it could happen now. Yet, I want to make sure this is what you really want, why I cannot say."  
" Since when do vampires care so much about changing someone?"_

_" They do not."_

_" Then, why do you?"_

_" Because Sagelle, I feel you are different."_

_" I will be your demise." I teased, throwing my hand across my forehead. He laughed and gently removed it, kissing my wrist. I smiled and brought his face down to mine. . . _

_I took a deep breath, that was life changing. He rolled himself onto his side and stared at me. I smirked and scooted forward-putting my head on his chest. My ear was directly over where his heartbeat should have been beating. But it wasn't, and that didn't scare me. If felt like the most rational thing in the world! He kissed my head, his arm draped around me. I was his and he was mine, and it would be that way for the rest of time. _

**Sage's POV-Present**

" I didn't know at the time how many problems would arise between myself and Aro, but it's still true. Even to this day, I belong to him and he belongs to me. It will stay that way forever." I concluded, leaving out the whole making love to him part. That would only be awkward, although I think Edward knows because he started to squirm when I remembered. Oh well. . Carlisle was sitting silently in the corner, he already knew all this. I'd told him when I first met him so long ago. As did Edward. Bella just looked at me, unsure what to say. Finally she spoke up.

" Do you regret it?" She questioned me.

" No, not for one minute. Although, that doesn't mean I wouldn't change it." It was true, sometimes I wondered how my life would've been had I turned Aro away that night. Would I have been a mother? A wife? Sometimes, I just want to know- what if. I saw something flicker in Edward's eyes, god that boy was stubborn! ' Edward, that doesn't mean I don't love being with him when I am, sometimes I just wonder what would've happened.' I sent a thought to him. I saw him look at me, as if not believing me.

" Can I talk to you Sage, alone?" Bella asked me. I looked at her and nodded my head, why not? I actually liked her, in many ways she reminded me of myself. I stood up and she followed me outside, I took us far enough so Edward wouldn't be able to snoop, even though he wouldn't be able to if he wanted- he could only read my thoughts if I allowed him too. We sat under a weeping willow that billowed back and forth in the breeze.

" What did you leave out in there?" She said as soon as we sat. She was more observant then I believed-that was good.

" Very good." I explained to her what else happened the night I first met Aro. Her eyes grew wide as half dollars and at the end she smiled.

" Aw, that's so cute Sage! But, I thought vampires had that venom thing going on, how did he not hurt you when he-you know." I looked at her then threw my head back and laughed.

" Honey, I don't know. I never thought about that."

" Do you think, maybe that's why you can do what I can do?"

" No, because when he touches people he can read them. He touched me a lot that night, and never once read a thing."

" Oh. So, what is it with us?"

" You know what I think? I think some of us are just blessed, just plain special."

" You love him?"  
" Very much so." We sat in the silence for a few moments then she just looked at me.

" Can you do anything else? Like, besides being untouchable by other powers?" I grinned and stood up, I had been waiting for her to ask that.

" Oh, yes I can. Wanna see!" She shook her head yes. I focused my gaze on a flower, flying in the breeze from its stem. Then, it plucked itself up and floated in front of us- I could move things with my mind.

" Woah!" She exclaimed and quickly stood up. She watched as I had the flower circle us a couple times, then it fell back to the ground. " That was awesome! Why don't you use that when fighting people?"

" Because, it gets tiring after a while, takes a lot of your energy. And, you get hungry more often when you actually use your powers."

" Really?"

" Mmhmm, and there's the fact that I just prefer physically shoving people around." We both laughed a couple of moments, then I heard the door close and turned towards the house. It was Carlisle. He walked towards us, stopping a few feet in front of us. He smiled and Bella, then faced me.

" I need to speak with you." He said simply.

" Fine." I replied. " Bella, I'll talk with you more later, okay?" She nodded her head us and headed back into the house. Carlisle and I just stood there, gazing at each other.

" Why is this so difficult Sage?" He asked me.

" I don't know. You'll have to answer that yourself." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

" What does that mean?"

" It means, I told you years ago I was fine with you being with Esme! And, I love Aro, so I was fine with us just being friends Carlisle. You're the one acting all weird. Distant and stand-offish."

" It's just hard, I don't know why. Just seeing you again. . ." I smiled and took his hand in mine.

" Carlisle, do you love Esme?"

" Of course I do, very much."

" Then, you'll be fine. Okay?" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek then headed back into the house. Sometimes,even the smartest people needed help finding the simplest answers to their problems.

**Bella's POV**

Everything Sage had said, it was like hearing Edward's and mine's story being told. Except for the whole making love thing, cause that certainly hasn't happened. How was Aro even able to touch her and not want to sink his teeth in- literally. I'd have to ask her next time I saw her. I walked into the house and sat back onto the couch, Edward looked up and smiled.

" Find all your answers?" He teased.

" Some, not all. But some." I put my head next to his and kissed his cheek. " I love you Edward." I whispered.

" I love you too Bella." He replied and kissed me back.

That night as I lay in bed, Edward laying right next to me, I thought of how I could possibly get him to understand why I wanted to be changed so much. Hearing Sage talk about her and Aro like that. . . It made me want to be with him even more. I mean, they had their problems but were happy together! I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but how can I make him see that, and make him finally give me my wish. Before I'd left that day Sage pulled me aside and whispered something.

" My past is your future. Bell, everything will work out." She'd whispered. And now, I hoped she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 6 - Dreaming of you**

**Bella's POV**

_He stood in front of me, his head draped low. I slowly walked up to him, wanting to find out why he was so distant. As soon as I was directly in front of him he lifted his head. I gasped; his eyes were a deep red - it was as if they could peer into my very soul. I took a step back, was this him? Could this possibly be my Edward? _

_" Edward, what's wrong?" I asked shakily. His frown only saddened more and he filled the gap that was between us. He gently pressed his numb lips against mine, his kiss was different-it was cold. It lacked the love that I had always felt from him. Then he pulled away and touched the top of my hand. _

_" Bella, this can never be." He whispered, and in the next moment, he was gone. I fell to the ground, not wanting to believe it. This was the second time he left, I could feel that hole grow in me. I was alone again. . . _

I sat up quickly and wiped the cold sweat away from my forehead. Short gasps of breath flew in and out of my body, it was just a dream. Only a dream. I looked around, the moonlight bathed my room in an ethereal glow. I knew he'd been here, so where was he now? All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back and my head whipped around, he was sitting there- a worried expression on his face.

" Bella, are you okay?" He worriedly asked. I didn't want to worry him so I just shook my head yes and laid back down. I placed my head on his chest and just kept nodding for a little bit, I was trying to convince myself too.

" I'm fine. Just, bad dream is all." I replied.

" What happened?" I turned to him and smiled weakly.

" Just a bad dream." He shook his head okay and bent down, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and pretended to fall back asleep, although I think he could tell I wasn't. It was only a dream, he was sitting right next to me and he wasn't going anywhere. It was only a dream. . .

Soon, three days had past since Sage had arrived. She kept reminding us that we only had 4 days left to change me or else Aro would be coming, she was still getting phone calls from not only him; but from the rest of the Volturi also. She had received so many phone calls, she shut off her phone. I had woken up to Edward's face at 8 in the morning, now we were heading to the house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I saw someone pacing back and forth inside the window. I faced Edward and he shrugged. I still couldn't shake the dream I had earlier, it seemed so real. I couldn't tell Edward then and I'm not going to tell him now, I was planning on talking to Sage. Maybe she could help. It's funny, I went from disliking her, to trusting her greatly. I guess when you find out someone's past it makes them more credible, especially when their past if your present and future. Edward stopped the car and was next to my door in a matter of a couple of seconds. He opened the door and I stepped out, now the person slammed open the front door and was walking down the path. It was Esme, I'd never seen her that mad before, it was kind of nerve-wracking. She glanced at us on the way down the driveway and I could see sorrow hidden in her eyes. Edward sighed and placed his hand on my back, then we walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room besides Carlisle, Sage and of course Esme. They turned and looked at us when we walked through the front door.

" How long have they been fighting?" Edward asked quietly. Rosalie looked at the clock and nodded her head.

" Around 4 hours now. It's just now getting good. You see, Esme thinks Carlisle wants to go back with Sage. But he says he doesn't and Sage says she wouldn't take him back anyways because she has Aro. Why she would pick Aro over Carlisle I will never understand, but that's what's been going on." I sat next to Emmett on the couch. So I was right, something had happened between Carlisle and Sage. Poor Esme.

" Where are they?" Edward questioned, but all of a sudden we heard a crash from the library. " Never mind." I stood up and started to walk towards the library but Edward grabbed my hand.

" Bella, I don't think you should go in there, she's mad and I don't want her hurting you."

" She isn't going to hurt me." I said simply and kept walking. I knocked timidly on the door, I was full of such purpose on the walk here, now I was pretty much a bowl of jelly. The door whipped open and I saw Sage glaring at me. As soon as she saw it was me, she calmed herself down and stepped to the side, allowing me to come in. I saw a cut heal across Carlisle's face. It looked like it hurt, a lot. I bit my lip and smiled weakly.

" Can I talk to Sage?" I asked him. He bent his head in approval and walked out of the room. Sage was seated his desk, her head in her hands. She looked up and started laughing, I frowned-how the hell could she be laughing?? She just kept going, I thought she would double over in laughter.

" Umm. You okay?" I questioned her.

" Yeah, it's just. . " She managed to get out in between laughs. " It's just, I never thought I'd come here and get in a fight with Carlisle. I thought I'd be fighting with Edward all the time."

" What happened? I mean, why are you guys fighting?"

" Because Bell, jealousy rears its ugly head, no matter what you are."

" I see." The room grew quiet and I tapped my foot a couple of times. I let out a sigh and she let out a small chuckle, then she let out a cry and collapsed into the chair next to Carlisle's desk.

" Bella, what am I going to do? Esme has this thought in her head that I want to steal Carlisle from her and I don't know what to do!" I found it extremely funny that this old vampire was asking me for advice.

" Tell her you aren't. What exactly happened between you two?" I sat next to her and she looked at me, she smiled at the memories and it was as if she was being transported to another time.

" He was new, he brought exciting ideas! I always hated having to kill people to satisfy my needs, and here is this man telling me I don't have too! I couldn't pass that up! So, I left with him and he helped me so much on the journey. After a while I confused friendship with love and. . . When he told me about Esme, I was happy for him, I wanted him to have a mate he could love for forever, I was unhealthy for him. Like, rotten food or something, because I would always leave him for Aro. For all time I would've. I love Aro, with everything. And, I was glad Carlisle found someone, he found his own Aro. You know?"

" Yeah, I understand. So, why don't you tell Esme exactly what you told me?"

" Because, it isn't that easy. One, I have to get her in the same room as me to even tell her, and that is proving to be difficult. Two, I still love Carlisle as a friend and I' worried she doesn't want me around at all."

" It isn't her decision, I mean don't get me wrong I like Esme-but it's Carlisle's choice on who his friends are."

" Bells, that is easier said then done. He would pick Esme over me any day, and I can't lose him." We heard the door squeak and looked up quickly, Carlisle was standing there, he smiled softly and walked into the room. He stood beside Sage and I, his hand resting on the chair.

" She wouldn't make me choose like that Sage." He said.

" You don't know that. Besides she hates my guts, she would probably kill me if she could manage it."

" You don't think she could? Jealousy does things to people."

" Do you want your ass kicked?" We all laughed a little and Sage stood up when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

" You turned it on?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, then turned back to Carlisle.

" Go get her, I'll talk to her." He shook his head in agreement and stepped back out of the room. Sage flipped the phone open and groaned as soon as she did.

" Marcus? Would you stop calling me? Yes I am aware we're on the third-excuse me don't interrupt as I'm talking. Yes I am talking back to you. You want to deal with me then fly your ass over here and talk to me in person not over the phone!" She yelled and closed the phone. " Chicken shit." She mumbled and glanced at me. " We really need to get you changed. I'm going to have to talk to Edward tonight. He's so damn stubborn!"

" Tell me about it!" I replied.

" Bella, is this really what you want? Do you really want to be turned? Have your normal life taken away?"

" Yes, I do. I love Edward and want to be with him forever. I want this."

" Even if it costs you your family, your life?"

" I'll have a life, with him." I stopped, this was what I wanted! Why did everyone think it wasn't? Sage smiled and pulled me close, embracing me in a hug. At first, I was shocked as all hell, but then I hugged her back.

" That's what I said to Aro." She whispered in my ear and broke the hug, then she winked before she left the room. I stood there, again I couldn't believe someone I had once thought of as an enemy, turned into a friend. Edward leaned against the door and grinned. I grinned back and walked towards him, kissing him gently. I felt him tense up at first, then he returned the kiss.

" You did good Bella." He told me.

" I don't know why you doubt me." I joked as we walked back into the living room.

Alice sat up, allowing me to take her seat. Esme was standing next to Carlisle, he was speaking to her in a low voice- I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. Then Sage was standing next to Esme and the both walked outside, the door closing behind them. Carlisle watched them out of the window for the moment, then headed back into his library to pick up the vase Sage had smashed against the wall. She could have a temper, but after all she's been through-I don't blame her. I only hoped they both returned from their little walk. . .

**Sage's POV**

I walked along the path, Esme was next to me. Her disgust towards me rolled off her in buckets, you could practically cut the tension with a knife. I didn't know where to begin, and this was odd because I was usually so good with words. Of course, that was when I was yelling at people. The trees loomed against us, the moon disappeared for a second under a cloud. Then it appeared brightly, I could see Esme's skin shimmering in the light. I knew I was also.

" Esme. . . Listen, I care for Carlisle, will my life. But I do not want to steal him from you! I love Aro! As messed up as that sounds I do, and I'm glad he has you, I want him to be with you! You make him happy, a happiness I could never give him!" I finally told her, begging her to understand. She was silent for a while, I didn't think she was ever going to respond.

" I'm not, I know you aren't here to steal him. I'm just, jealous of your guys' relationship. It seems you know more about him then I do. And, that hurts." She finally whispered. I let out a sigh and couldn't help but smile.

" Hon, I've known the man for how long! Of course I know more about him then you do! You have a long while until you catch up to my age, give him time. He'll talk to you. You have the rest of eternity to learn his dirty secrets-but there aren't many."

" I suppose you're right. . ."

" You know, when he first called me and told me he'd changed you and wanted to be with you, I was surprised. I was selfish, I'd grown accustomed to running to Carlisle whenever I got into a fight with Aro. Now with you here, I couldn't do that. Then, one night, I came here, and I watched you guys in the window and it hit me. This was his family. You were a part of that family, and I didn't belong here. I belong with the Volturi, I'm only a friend. So, I left. And I knew you would make him happy. I was relunctent to come back here, I haven't spoken to Carlisle in, a long time. But, I had too, I knew you wouldn't like me at first. I swear I'm not a bad person, no matter what my vampire background. I owe that to your husband."

" I know, it's just. . . I know. Well, what are we going to do about Bella?" I mentally applauded, at least she wasn't attempting to kill me. I'd hate to have to hurt her.

" I'm going to speak with Edward tonight."  
" He's never going change her I fear."  
" He has too."  
" Yes, they've made that point clear." We went back to the house, and I felt glad that her and I were at least on speaking terms. Then, all of a sudden I fell to the ground, a pain rippled throughout my body, coating me with a feeling I hadn't ever felt. It passed in a second and I took a moment to gather myself then I stood back up. Carlisle had the door open and helped me up. I looked around, willing the world to stop spinning. I took deep breaths, hoping that would work. But of course, it didn't. Bella was next to him, coaxing me to calm down. I had to say she was a brave girl for hanging out with all these vampires.

" I'm okay." I said in between breaths. Edward lifted me up and laid me on the couch, I could see a flicker of jealousy pass between Bella's eyes then she realized he was only doing it to help me.

" Carlisle, what the hell is going on?" I gritted as another pain spasm came. I doubled over, falling off the couch onto the floor.

" I don't know. . I really don't know." He mumbled and put a wet cloth on my head, I was breaking into a hot sweat. Another pain came. I was in hell, and it wasn't pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 7 - Heartbeat**

**Sage's POV**

I don't think I've ever felt any pain such as this before, even when I was alive. It was as if someone was ripping my apart from the inside, I wanted to die. Carlisle was sitting beside me, changing the wet rag around every 5 minutes because it would get so hot. I had a fever that would have killed any normal person, it was at least 110 degrees. Everyone was crowded in the living room except for Emmett who was out getting me something to eat in case this was some side effect from hunger-even though I'd just eaten. . . Another jolt of pain ripped through my body like toxic lightning; I let out a huge cry. I felt someone grab my hand and smiled, it was Edward. Bella was behind him, her eyes displayed her worry.

" Don't worry, I'm fine." I managed to whisper. I squeezed Edward's hand when pain hit me once more.

" Carlisle, have you found anything in your books?" Edward questioned.

" No, not yet. I just don't understand what's going on. . Maybe-" Carlisle never finished his sentence because he rushed into the library, handing the cloth to Bella. She placed it back on my forehead and murmured something that was supposed to make me feel better, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking. . .

" If Carlisle doesn't know what's happening, I'm screwed." I teased, even though everyone could hear the seriousness in my voice. I was truly scared. Finally, I just closed my eyes and pushed the pain away. I drifted asleep, something I haven't done in centuries.

**Bella's POV **

" Yeah dad, don't worry about it. I know. . Dad! Yes Edward will keep his distance. No, Alice has clothes I can borrow to sleep in. Yeah, thanks. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Sometimes I hated having an over attentive father. " Okay, I can stay tonight." I told everyone and adjusted the wet cloth on Sage's forehead. She'd been unconscious for about 3 hours so far. Carlisle was going crazy with worry, one because vampires usually are never in that much pain and two, vampires don't just drift into unconsciousness. So, he had Rosalie, Alice and himself pouring over his books-looking over every detail. Esme and Emmett were in the kitchen talking about what to do and Edward was beside me, waiting for Sage to wake up.

" Okay, Bella. . . Do you think she's going to be okay?" He asked me, I could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared, and I understood why. Sage was one of his oldest friends, of course he wouldn't want anything to happen to her; he loved her like a sister. And Carlisle, well I'm still not quite sure how he feels about her, but I know he cares about her deeply so it's natural he'd be worried. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if she was going to be alright or not, and I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind because I did the only thing I could-I lied.

" Of course she is! I mean, you told me yourself, she's strong." I replied. He nodded his head as if telling himself it was true. I only hoped it was. . . I threw the cloth into the bucket of ice water and let it soak for a few minutes then placed it back on her forehead. 'Come on Sage, pull through whatever the hell is going on.' I thought to myself and bit my lip. I wonder how Aro would be taking this if we told him. I told Carlisle we should call him, but he denied it as fast as it was mentioned; I didn't dare bring it up again. Suddenly, I heard my stomach gurgle loudly. I looked down and mentally told it to shut up.

" Go get something to eat hon." Edward told me quietly.

" Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to leave her."

" I doubt she'll wake up in the 10 minutes you're gone, go one." He lifted me off the couch and took my spot. I walked into the kitchen and smiled when Esme handed me a cheeseburger and fries.

" Emmett picked them up for you on the way home, he knew you'd get hungry." She smiled and I sat at the kitchen table, Emmett was facing me.

" Thanks." I said. He shook his head in a 'no problem' matter then turned back to Esme.

" So, what do you think?" He asked her. She put a hand on her hip and contemplated everything.

" I honestly don't know. This is very rare, in fact, I don't think this has happened in over 4 centuries I think Carlisle told me. Never has a vampire experienced this amount of pain, well besides when they're being killed. But for Sage to all of a sudden double over in pain, it's almost unheard of."

" You say almost because?"  
" Because there are cases of such things happening. But because it was long ago, there's no actually documentation on it, or at least not much." We all sat there in silence while I ate my food. I finished pretty quickly because I didn't want Edward to be out there alone. As I was leaving I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw it was Esme.

" Thank you Bella, for staying. We all appreciate it. I know Sage would also." I nodded my head and finished my path into the living room. At first sight, I thought Edward hadn't moved at all. But then I noticed the cloth was wetter then before, he must've had to have soaked it. I sat next to him and put my hand on top of his.

" Don't worry Edward, she'll be okay.." I said softly and kissed his forehead. He smiled weakly and kissed me back gently. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat there, waiting for what seemed to be a miracle at the moment.

I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes I was sitting in the chair that was in the living room. I took a couple of minutes to realize where I was, then I saw Edward seated on the couch, Sage still unconscious at his side. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. He turned around and patted his knee, I got up and sat on his lap. I could feel him lay his head against my back and sigh in content.

" Umm, baby, what are you doing?" I asked him.

" Feeling your heartbeat." He replied.

" Oh, okay. Make you feel better?"

" Yeah, a little. Mind if I just lay here for a while?"

" Nope, go ahead." So he did just that, I sat on his lap while he laid against me listening to my heart pound. I caught a chill and he wrapped a blanket around me, but didn't move after that. Soon, I could feel myself getting stiff and shifted a tad. He chuckled and removed his head from my back.

" It's okay. I'm alright now, you can shift a little." I moved onto the floor, my head laying in his lap. He stroked his fingers through my hair, inhaling the smell of my shampoo. The next thing I knew, a loud bang erupted from the front door, I looked at Edward worriedly. What if it was the Volturi?? He shook his head no and stood up, leaving the cloth on Sage's forehead.

" They wouldn't knock that loud." He stated.

" Oh. . . Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"

" I can't read your mind. I was thinking the same thing."

" Oh, I see." Edward groaned in disgust and sat back down.

" I'm not opening it." He said and soaked the cloth in the water again. I rolled my eyes and got up, then swung the door open. It was Jacob. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he always came at exactly the wrong time. He glared at me at first, then his glare softened, but only a little bit.

" Bella, you're okay." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Of course I'm fine. Now, what are you doing here Jacob?"

" Making sure you're still alive." I was the one to groan this time and closed the door behind me as I stepped outside.

" Listen to me, and listen well. I know you mean well, but this is what I want. I want to be with Edward, please stop trying to save me from something I don't want to be saved from!"  
" But, they can't bite you on here anyways, we have to make sure of that."  
" There are ways around that."

" What is that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed and he was once again glaring at me.  
" That means, he can take me anywhere but here and bite me. It doesn't have to happen here. Now, goodbye Jacob." I went to go back in the house when he grabbed my arm roughly, I would have a bruise in the morning.

" Ow! Jacob what the hell!"

" I'm sorry Bella, but you're coming with me!" He pulled me farther from the house, I tried to struggle but he was too strong, I was only hurting myself.

" Jacob, let me go! EDWARD!" I cried. Then, the door flew open and Edward raced down the steps. He lunged, knocking Jacob over, who in the process knocked me over. I hit the ground with a thud and the wind got kicked out of me, but I managed to roll over before Jacob landed on me. Edward was on top of him, holding him down.

" Don't you ever attempt to do that again." He snarled, showing his teeth. I could feel my skin cringe at the hatred in his voice. " I mean it Jacob, stay away from her." Jacob let out a low growl and was crouched down on all fours, like he was already changed. I could see him pulsing, attempting not too.

" Jacob, please leave." I pleaded, but he only turned to me and snarled too. I stepped back, I was shocked. All of a sudden Jacob flew into a tree way down the driveway. Edward and I turned around quickly, it was Sage. She was holding her stomach, pain evident in her posture. She held up her hand and moved it to the side, I saw Jacob whip back and forth for a minute, then stop. He was unconscious. Sage fell to the ground, Edward and I ran over to her-of course Edward got there first.

" Sage!" He cried out and managed to catch her head before it hit the porch. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a moan. The family gathered around us, no one wanted to chance moving her. Her body twisted and convulsed, then she let out a huge cry and went limp in Edward's hands.

" Sage, Sage!" both him and Carlisle yelled. " Come on!" Edward muttered and slapped her face a little. It was as if time stood still. Then, something amazing happened, she took a breath. Edward's eyes opened and he moved his hand down to her chest. " Oh my. . . She has a heartbeat." He whispered. I felt my jaw drop, and I knew everyone else's had also.

**Sage's POV **

For some reason, I woke myself up, it was like I knew they were in trouble. My eyes shot open and once again the pain flowed through my body, but I tried not to think about it. It took me 3 tries before I was able to stand up, then I walked over to the doorway. I saw Edward snarl and Jacob, who in turn snarled back. He got down on all fours and was ready to attack Edward when I raised my hand and whipped him backwards into the tree. That only made the pain course through me more, but I just gritted my teeth and raised my hand again-knocking him back and forth a couple of times. Then, the pain hurt too much and I could feel myself falling, then felt Edward's hand grab my head. I could feel myself twist and turn, trying to push out the anguish, but then it was like I exploded from the inside and I heard a huge cry let out from deep inside me. Then, the pain was over and I slumped, limp from everything. For a couple minutes, I was unable to do anything. I just laid there, I could hear them calling my name, and I felt him slap me- which he would pay for later- then I felt something. An urge to breath. I opened my mouth and allowed the air to flow in, I could feel my lungs raise. I felt my heart beat. . . I felt Edward's hand move to my chest and heard him murmur what I had already confirmed, that my heart had just beat. I fluttered my eyes open and saw his topaz ones looking at me intently.

" Sage?" He said.

" Yeah, yeah. I know." I replied. I was alive. . . But. . How?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 8- Alive Again**

**Sage's POV**

Isat up, I could literally feel the blood pumping through my body. I was alive!! I inhaled deeply, everything smelled so different, looked so different. Everyone was looking at me intensely, as if depicting whether I'd be pissed or happy. I actually don't know what I am. I stood up and jumped around, just running everywhere. Granted, I didn't run as fast as when I was a vampire, I suddenly stopped. How in the hell did I change back? I saw the werewolf finally regain consciousness and stand up. He stared at me intently and raised an eyebrow, then took off.

" Sage, be careful. Make sure you don't hurt yourself." Carlisle warned.

" Oh hush. I may be human again but I am still older then you." I replied and turned back to them. I bit my lip and walked towards them. I heard a huge growl erupt from my stomach. I was starving. I wanted a burger, a huge McDonald's cheeseburger with fries and a shake! All of a sudden Edward laughed and I glared at him.

" Sorry, it's just. I can read you now." He stated. Except, he didn't talk. I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked at me and then both of us turned to Carlisle.

" We have a problem." I said and finished the path to the front door.

" More research it is. After you eat something." He replied and I stepped in the door. Wow, it was cold in their house, never bothered me before. Carlisle touched my arm a little and I jumped, he was freezing!

" Sorry." He apologized and I just waved my hand in a ' no problem' fashion. Bella handed me her jacket, she could tell I was freezing.

" Thanks." I whispered.

" No problem." She whispered back. I smiled then followed Carlisle into his library, which was just as cold as the rest of the house. I'll never know how Bella put up with it for this long.

**Bella's POV**

She was alive, Sage was alive. I stood there, actually all of us stood there as she jumped around and got used to it. It was actually pretty funny. All of a sudden she stopped and then Edward started laughing. I rose my eyebrow and noticed both of them turn to Carlisle.

" We have a problem." Sage told him.

" More research it is. After you eat something." He replied and we all went back into the house. I saw him brush up against her lightly, but she jumped at it, she was cold. He apologized and she just kind of waved it off, but I could tell she was freezing. So I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

" Thanks." She whispered.

" No problem." I whispered back. Then she headed back into the library with Carlisle. I faced Edward, I could tell something was bothering him. I leaned against him and kissed him lightly. He smiled a little and stroked my hair gently.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I could hear her." He said softly.

" What?"

" I can hear her thoughts, and she can hear mine." I looked at him and felt my jaw drop.

" She can hear you?"

" Yeah, believe me I'm just as shocked. I just don't understand how this whole thing happened. Vampires don't just come alive again-" Suddenly he stopped talking and I felt him go rigid in my arms. He turned around slowly and kept me behind him. A small knock came from the front. He told me to stay put and looked out the window and groaned.

" Sage!" He exclaimed. Sage came out of the library and glanced at him.

" What's up?"

" You have a visitor."

" What?" She walked over to us and opened the door, then it looked like her knees were ready to give out. I moved so I wasn't behind the door and instantly regretted it. Aro was standing there. He smiled at me and nodded his head in my direction.

" Isabella, how are you?" He talked as if we were old friends. Edward stepped in front of me, guarding me. Aro began to laugh and pointed towards Sage. " I'm here to talk to her. Don't worry Edward, yet. You still have 3 days."

" I won't change her Aro." Edward growled.

" Oh, yes you will. Now, Sage. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

" Yeah, sure. But first, Aro. . . How am I alive? How did this happen?" She replied.

" That's why I want to talk to you, to explain everything."

" Wait, how do you know?"  
" Because, I caused it." Sage stared at him, then slammed the door in his face.

" Sage! Sage let me in!" He said from behind the door.

" Screw you Aro!" She yelled back and leaned against the door. I didn't understand what was going on, so I just kind of stood there watching the whole thing unfold.

" Sagelle!"

" Back off Aro. I don't want to hear it."  
" Yes you do. It isn't what you're thinking I swear it." Sage sat there, her eyes closed. Then she opened them and moved away from the door. Her hand was on the handle, then she slowly turned it and it was open once again. " You have 20 minutes." She whispered and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. By now, Carlisle and the whole gang was back.

" Carlisle." Aro said and bent his head down a tad.

" Aro." Carlisle replied and did the same thing. I noticed Sage do that often too, maybe it was an old vamp thing. I suddenly understood why Sage had done a complete turn around when she learned it was Aro who had down the whole thing. . . She felt betrayed. . I walked into the living room, my hand in Edward's, ready to hear just what Aro did.

**Sage POV**

I sat down on the couch, I didn't want to hear what Aro had to say,I'd already made up what he meant by this in my head. There was only one reason to find a way for me to be human again, he didn't want me anymore. That had to be it. He sat next to me, his cold hand rested on top of mine and he kissed my lips. I felt them burn from his touch.

" I didn't do this because I want to be rid of you." He whispered, as if he could read my mind. Edward and Bella sat on the chairs opposite of us, everyone else was somewhere else in the house. I actually was comforted by their presence though, like I needed them there.

" Then why and how?" I responded, I just wanted to hear him talk. It seemed like he was different, he smelled different, looked different and talked different. Like, he was this god, I wonder if that's how Bella thinks of Edward-as a god. Probably.

" I'll answer the how first. Some witches in Africa knew how to reverse the bite of a vampire, no matter how old. But they'll only do it for certain people. They only did it for me because you saved their coven from dying." I remembered that, it happened a long time ago. . Hmm. . Guess people always remember the good you do for them.

" And, I did it because, I knew this case was home for you. It's exactly what you went through all those years ago. Times have changed and I want you to see if you truly want to be with me. I feel like I cheated you of life and I want you to see if you want to live now. Even if it means I can't have you. I want you to be happy Sagelle and you haven't seemed truly happy in a while." He finished. I could feel tears sting the inside of my eyelids, it took everything in me to keep them in. I knew I could say yes right now and be back to my old vampire self. Except one thing was holding me back, I don't mind being alive again, and I don't know if I want it to end. I reached up and touched his stone face, his eyes closed and his hand flew up-covering mine.

" Aro, are you sure about this? I mean, what if I decided to stay human, what would you do?"

" I don't know. I don't want you to worry about me Sagelle, I did this for you. You need to decide what you need."

" Aro, I never knew you're heart was this big. I mean, you're giving vampires a mushy name." I joked.

" It's only because I love you." My heart beat faster in my chest and he smiled. Then he turned and faced Bella and Edward.

" Now, you two. Edward, you have to change her. You promised us. Don't forget, we don't take to promises being broken." He said.

" I can't change her." Edward gritted his teeth and wrapped his arm around Bella protectively.

" Well, You're going to have to Edward."

" Aro, Aro stop. Can I talk to you, outside. Alone?" I stood up and began walking towards the door, as in it wasn't a question so get your ass over here. We stepped outside and I tugged the jacket around me.

" What Sage?" He asked.

" Can you please back off them? I mean, give them time! A week isn't long enough to decide whether or not you want to kill the love or your life!"

" Sage, that's what you were sent her for, to talk them into it."

" I know, but. . . What would you do if someone told you you had to kill me against my will?" Okay, so maybe Bella wanted it to happen, Aro didn't know that though. And I knew Edward needed more time. He was so damn stubborn.

" I don't what I'd do, but this isn't about us-"

" This is exactly about us, because they are so like us! So like what happened in 1440!"

" It's not the same."  
" Yes it is."

" No it isn't!"

" Aro! Why argue with me. You're giving me a chance, give them one too."  
" I can't! Even if I wanted them to have one the rest of the-"  
" If you want me to even consider going back to you, buy them more time." I walked away, stepping inside the house and shutting the door. I knew that would hurt him, not matter who you are, you don't want to hear that from the person you love. A tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly then headed into the library. I knew Bella and Edward were looking at me, but I didn't want to talk to them right now, I needed to think.

" Witches in Africa? Huh." Carlisle said as I explained to him everything Aro had told me.

" What do I do Carlisle? I'm so confused." My stomach grumbled and I placed my hand on it, willing it to just shut up.

" First off, you eat. Go with Edward to Bella's house. I think you stay there for a while." That sat me up awfully fast.

" What! Why?"

" Because, you can be taken care of better there, we're not human!"

" Thanks for that flash news update Carlisle! I don't want to go there though, I mean; how weird would that be? Besides, I hate mooching off of people."

" You wouldn't be mooching, seeing as how you're the sole reason she may live a little longer."

" It isn't her who's having a hard time deciding, it's your son!"  
" But she should be too, you need to make her see that being a vampire isn't as fun as we may make it seem to be."

" Fine. I'll go talk to her." I stood up and stormed out of the library, I didn't want him thinking I actually agreed with it. I mean, living with Bella would be the easy thing to do right now. Bella was sitting at the table, her hand in Edward's. I think they were always connected in some way. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

" Could I stay with you for a bit? I mean, being human again it would be kinda odd staying here."

" Sure, I'll convince my dad to let you stay for a bit." I smiled and sat next to her. ' Talk her into rejecting being turned.' A voice all of a sudden said. I looked around, then remembered I could hear Edward's thoughts.

' I can't do that, I can talk to her about it though. Why are you so hell bent on her staying human Edward? I know you wouldn't be able to live with out her.'

' Because I don't want her ending up in hell maybe?'

' Bull, it isn't your decision my friend, no matter what you think. It's purely Bell's and only Bell's.'

' Why did you nickname her that?'

' What?'

' Bells.'

' I don't know.' We both stopped suddenly when we noticed Bella was looking back and forth at us. " You two were totally just talking about me weren't you?"

" Maybe." Edward grinned and was next to her in an instant. He kissed her then looked at the clock. " I should get you girls home." I gave Bella back her jacket and we said goodbye to everyone. Well, at least until we'd see them tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 9- Late night talk**

**Sage's POV**

I walked up Bella's front porch with her, my arms crossed around my chest. I needed a blanket and a mug of cocoa, pronto. Edward was directly behind us, although he'd have to leave as soon as we knocked on the front door, I guess her dad didn't like him or something. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek then was gone in an instant.

" Wow, we really move that fast?" I questioned.

" Yeah, it can get kind of annoying. I mean, always being so damn good at everything."

" Yeah, seems it." Then I stopped. I could feel him, he was near. " Aro." I whispered. " Go away!" Bella knocked on her door and her dad swung it open. He saw me, but only after I was standing in his foyer.

" Oh, hello?" He turned to Bella and she rolled her eyes.

" Remember that family friend of the Cullens' I was telling you about? Well she needs a place to stay."

" She can't stay with the Cullens?"

" No, they're renovating their house and don't have room. Please dad?"

" Yeah, that's fine. Listen, I'm going to Billy's. You wanna come with, talk to Jacob?"

" No dad, he and I haven't really been talking lately."  
" I noticed that, well I'll see you later."  
" Mmhmm." He walked out of the door and Bella darted into the kitchen. " I am starving. So, you want burgers or pizza?" She asked.

" Hmmm. . Pizza." I replied and smiled.

" Okay, I'll get that cooking, why don't you go upstairs and shower? Just throw some of my stuff on, like pj's. You do have your own-"

" Yeah, don't worry." I knew what she was going to say, I thought I'd prevent her the embarrassment of actually saying it. I ran upstairs, finding the things I needed for a shower in a hall closet. My clothes were in a bag of mine which I threw on the bed quickly. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Soon I felt the hot water rolling down my body, enveloping me in warmth. I picked up a bottle of shampoo, its sweet smell filling the shower. I finished fast so I wouldn't leave Bella waiting too long, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me- I always combed my hair before getting dressed. I threw it in a high ponytail and then opened the door, I was just going to get changed in her room. But as soon as I opened the door, I regretted it. Edward was standing there waiting for me, as soon as I came out I saw him roll his eyes and look the other way.

" Honestly Sage." He joked. Then he began to laugh! I put my hand on my hip and just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

" What, you've caught me in worse situations, oh shut up!"

" Sorry." But, he just couldn't stop laughing.

" Why are you laughing?"

" I honestly don't know!" I stormed into Bella's room and got some pajamas out of her drawer, they smelled like they just got out of the dryer. I inhaled deeply, it smelled so good. I put them on quickly then threw the towel in a hamper. When I opened the door, Edward was no longer in the hallway, so I just walked down the stairs. But I saw both him and Bella on the couch, Bella was leaning into him and they were watching tv. I loved how he pretended to be interested just so he could be with her. Bella turned to me and smiled.

" Pizza's in the kitchen. Feel better?"

" Yeah actually I do." I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of slices of pizza then went back into the living room. I sat down on the chair and bit into the warm Italian delicacy, and almost died. It was amazing, why hadn't I ever tried it before?

" Oh wow, this is really good." I mumbled while in the process of chewing. Bella laughed and took a bite of her own.

" Yeah it is, I've always loved pizza."

" I don't remember what I loved as a child, too long ago."

" Well, where did you originally live? In Italy?"

" Oh, poor Bella. My name is Sagelle honey, I'm from France. From southern France."

" Oh, that's a nice place to live."

" Back then, you were just glad to be alive sometimes. Everything was so much catchier and dangerous. People nowadays don't know how well off they actually have it."

" I can imagine, I've read about those times in history class. It would be weird to have actually gone through them."

" Eh, you forget a lot when you've been alive as long as me." I smiled, reminiscing about my past. " I actually remember a lot about my past. But most of it was after my parents were killed. So I mostly remember being trained and going out on hunts."

" Do you remember your parents at all?" Edward was listening intently to everything we were saying, he seemed just as surprised as I was that I was sharing all this with Bella. I don't open up often.

" I remember my father was a worker, he always had rough hands that sometimes hurt when he'd pick us up. But we never cared because he was our papa. My mama, she had beautiful long brown hair, rather like my own. And, she always smelled of Sage. That's why I kind of took on that name after her. I had three sisters. . . Helene, Lucille, and Elise. Four girls, yet my papa never complained about not having a son. We were his life. . . " I stopped, a single tear had fallen down my cheek. I'd never thought about how much I missed my family.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so personal." Bella whispered.

" No it's alright, it's just. It's amazing how much you can miss your parents still after around eight hundred years. . ." I saw Bella's eyes widen a bit from actually hearing that number. " You've never done the math before?"

" I wasn't thinking about it. So, you're two hundred years older then Carlisle?"

" Exactly two hundred years."

" Wow. . ."  
" Yeah, it's been a while. That's why, everything is so new to me now."

" How can you live that much? I mean, what do you do?"

" Ah, you repeat many a thing." We both laughed and I relaxed on the chair and closed my eyes. " You make friends and lose them. . Sometimes it gets hard. Soon, I just hid everything, toughened up. I appear to be heartless, but only because it's easier then wearing your heart on your sleeve sometimes." I said softly. " You know, once about fifty years after I was changed, I met this woman. She was abused by her husband, we didn't call it abused of course but anyways. I helped her out, got her out of her home, but soon her husband found her-and he beat her badly. I found her laying on the street, helpless. . She died in my arms." The room was silent, not even Carlisle had heard that. . .

" Wow." Bella said quietly. " I'm so sorry Sage. . ."

" Yeah, so was I. She was young. I don't know what happened to her children, I don't think they even knew their mother died. Jean - Luc probably just told them that she left."

" Did you ever. . . Kill anybody?"

" No, well. I have, but never from drinking. I always stopped when I needed to, I never killed my food. Aro would make fun of me all the time, and now I don't even drink humans anymore. . We're so different yet I can't help but love him. Weird huh?"

" Not that weird." Bella looked at Edward and smiled, I could see something in his eyes, but I couldn't make it out. ' I never knew Sage. . . What's making you say all this now?' I suddenly heard. I looked at Edward and smirked.

' What can I say, your girlfriend is just one of those people. . . Edward. I know how you feel about changing her and-'

' Sage, don't. Not right now, later okay?'

' Fine.' I nodded my head and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over me. I drifted to a far off place, dreaming contently about how life could be if I chose to stay human. .

**Bella's POV**

I could hear Sage sleeping quietly on the couch, I couldn't help but smile. It's been more then eight hundred years since she slept last. Edward wrapped a blanket around me so I wouldn't get cold from being pressed against his cold body and he laid his head on mine. They were talking about me, I could feel it.

" What were you guys saying about me? Just a couple minutes ago?" I asked him softly.

" I was just wondering why she trusts you so fast, I mean not that that's wrong or anything. It's just different for her, she doesn't let people in often. It took Carlisle over two hundred years to simply scratch the surface of who she is. And here you are, getting it knocked down in a matter of four days." He replied and kissed my hair, inhaling the scent of my shampoo.

" I'm a girl, I understand more then you guys do."

" That could be." I leaned my head up, kissing him gently on the lips, knowing not to go too far. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me in deeper. When we broke the kiss we simply stared into each others eyes.

" Remember your question?" I asked him. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, obviously not. I leaned forward so I was whispering in his ear, " The answer is yes. I will marry you Edward Cullen. . . someday." I kissed him again and felt him pick me up and place me on his lap.

" I love you Isabella Marie Swan. So very much." He said deeply.

" And I love you Edward Cullen." I drawled and we just stayed like that for around an hour. Finally I felt sleep tugging at me and I closed my eyes, I heard him humming my lullaby softly in my ear until I fell asleep. Sometimes it scared me just how perfect he was. .

**Sage's POV**

As soon as I felt someone tugging at me I sat up straight. It took me a minute to remember where I was and why my heart was seemingly pounding out of my chest. Ah, sleep. It felt so good to sleep! I would never take it for granted again, every beautiful hour in a dreamy stupor I would cherish. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me.

" What the hell do you want?" I questioned him, it was around midnight. I was pissed he woke me up.

" You wanted to talk, here's a perfect time we can talk." I rolled my eyes and sat up a little more, I noticed a blanket was draped over me.

" Thanks."

" Mmhmm." I saw Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen and I raised my eyebrow. " She's in her bedroom." Edward assured me.

" Where's her father?"

" Sleeping, I had to wait outside while he got ready and went to bed."

" Hmm. Okay. First off, never wake me up when I'm sleeping and second-"

" She's going to marry me Sage, I don't know when, but she said yes tonight." He said softly, through the dark I could see the faint smile on his lips.

" I wasn't aware you asked."

" Of course I did, I love her. . "

" Good, marry her after you change her."

" Sage." Edward said warningly.

" No Edward, you listen to me. You would not be able to live if she died, she wants you to do this for her. Please, take the advice of an old friend and change her. She loves you and wants to be with you. You wouldn't be risking her eternal soul or damning her from a life because that is the life she's choosing." He stayed silent, I half expected him to be arguing with me already, but he was quiet.

" Edward, say something."

" I'm scared." He said it so softly, I almost couldn't hear him.

" What? Why?"

" Because, what if I change her and suddenly she doesn't want to be with me anymore? Or what if we fall out of love and my taking away her life was all for nothing?"

" Do you honestly believe that's going to happen? I have never seen two people so in love, well at least in a long time. She's always going to be with you. Love is hard, and sometimes it hurts like hell. But you have to work at it. It's not going to come easily, at first it may. But you guys will fight, and then you'll make up. That's the beauty of it, you have a person who will forgive you no matter what you do."

" You know, I think you have to be one of the wisest people I know."

" Ah, Carlisle beats me though, that man could out wise a wisemen." We both chuckled and then Edward got up.

" I'm going to go lay with Bella, get some sleep Sage."

" Mmhmm." He turned to walk away when I remembered something. Unfortunately I was never able to say it because the next thing I knew my world was spinning and I was falling to the ground. The last thing I remember was Edward catching me before I hit the floor, then darkness flooded my vision and I was out.

**Sage's POV**

_So much red, so much pain. The words six months played around in my head, it was unbelievable. Horrible some would say, that someone as young as I could have this. . . But, God works in mysterious ways no? I don't know how I deserve this though, I think I've been through enough! My chest feels as if it's being stabbed a thousand times every time I breathe. I want to sleep half of the time simply because the hurt is unbearable. . Maybe I should, but what kind of life would that be?_

I remembered, after everything that's happened, after all these years. . . I remember. .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 10- Live life **

**Bella's POV**

" Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I jolted up, my head darting around to see who was talking to me. Edward was next to me, his hand on my shoulder from trying to shake me awake.

" Edward? What's going on?" I replied, still groggy.

" It's Sage, she passed out." That woke me up.

" Where is she?"

" Living room couch." I flew out of bed and we both ran downstairs. I went to check if she had a heartbeat but Edward stopped me. " She's got a pulse. She's just unconscious."

" Okay, can you go in the kitchen and get me a cold rag."

" Okay." While he was getting the rag I slapped her face a couple of times. It didn't do a thing. I felt Edward tap my shoulder and I turned around; he handed me the rag and I placed it over her forehead. I could only think of one thing to do.

" Go get Carlisle." I whispered. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this, I only wished Sage was okay.

" You think it's that serious?"

" Edward, she's passed out! Yes it's that serious!" He nodded his head and was gone. I adjusted the cloth and sat next to Sage on the couch, sighing deeply.

" Come on Sage, pull out of this." I muttered. What the hell was going on??

Around ten minutes later Edward returned with Carlisle, who looked extremely worried. He immediately dropped to Sage's side and took her temperature.

" How long has she been out?" He asked Edward.

" About twenty minutes now." Edward answered.

" Okay. I need to get her to a hospital, I don't know what-" All of a sudden Sage opened her eyes and looked around.

" Carlisle? Why are you here? What's going on?" She questioned us. At first I believed her, then I looked into her eyes and saw something. . She was lying about something, if only I could figure out what.

**Sage's POV**

I could hear them talking about faintly, then I heard Carlisle mention the hospital. I trudged through the darkness and finally opened my eyes. I saw relief flood through Edward's eyes. ' You're okay?' He asked.

" Carlisle? Why are you here? What's going on?" I asked in return.

' God Sage, what's going on?'

' Shut up Edward.'

" You passed out." Carlisle said softly. " I want to take you to the hospital. Give you some tests to see what's going on."

" You want to poke and prod me? I don't think so Carlisle, I'm fine." I sat up more and felt the world spin a little, but I pushed that aside.

" Sage-"

" No Carlisle, I'm fine. Come on, this is me we're talking about. I'm fine, I probably just am getting used to the whole being alive thing."

" Are you sure?"

" Crystal." Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on my cheek.

" I'm not used to you feeling so warm." I smiled and playfully pushed him away.

" Yeah, whatever. Go home, I'll be okay. I'm sure if I faint again Edward will go get you."

" Sage." Carlisle warningly said.

" I'll be fine! Go!" After about ten more minutes of reassuring Carlisle I'd be fine, he left. I sighed and threw my head onto the back of the couch. I could feel it, rising in my mouth. I stood up and walked up the stairs, I needed a bathroom-pronto.

**Bella's POV**

I turned to Edward, I could see how worried he was. He sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands. I sat next to him gently and rubbed his back.

" Hon, it'll be okay." I whispered. In my head I saw the look in her eyes. He looked up and I swear, if he could cry he would've been.

" Bella, she's like a sister to me. She held my hand while I was changing! Remember when I told you about my rebel phase?" I nodded my head and he began to laugh gently. " Carlisle was upset over it, so Sage followed me and told me to get my ass home or she'd get it home for me."

" Really?"

" Yeah. She can put the fear of God in you too."

" I can only imagine. Sounds like you guys are really good friends."

" One of the best. I mean, I love my whole family. And Sage is part of that family."

" Listen to me, she's going to be okay. She's not worried, you shouldn't be either."

" But Bella, if something was wrong, she wouldn't say anything. That's just the kind of person she is. If there's something wrong, she won't say a thing!"

" If it was serious enough I'm sure she would."

" I hope so." He laid his head across my lap and I brushed my fingers through his hair. Trying to calm him down. Sage came down the stairs shortly after. She looked pale, paler then me even. Edward shot straight up.

" Why do I smell blood?" He questioned her. She held up her finger, a piece of Kleenex was wrapped around it.

" Cut my finger a little. Chill Cujo." She teased and sat on the chair in the opposite corner, I was assuming so Edward didn't get tempted or anything.

" How are you feeling?" I asked her. She appeared to be in her own little world for a moment, then she shook her head and smiled.

" I'm fine. Listen Bells, go get some sleep okay." She replied.

" I want to make sure you're okay."

" I'm fine. Besides, your dad is going to wake up, we've been as quite as we can be. Go. You look tired." I stood up, I was tired.

" Are you-"

" I'm positive. Go on. Edward, you go with her."

" I don't think so, I have to make sure you're-" He went to say but she held up her hand.

" I'll kick your ass if you don't. Go." Edward turned to me and smiled weakly.

" I'll be up there in a minute okay Bella?" He leaned in and kissed me.

" I'll be waiting. . Be careful Sage." She nodded her head and I headed up the stairs. I knew when I was unwanted in the conversation, I knew they needed to talk. About what, I had no clue. . .

**Sage's POV**

' Edward, I'll be okay. Go up with her.' I thought. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye, she was waiting next to the stairs. Edward turned to her and gave her a kiss, telling her he'd be up in a minute.

" I'll be waiting. . . Be careful Sage." I nodded my head and watched her turn and head up the stairs. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and lay back.

" Edward, just go with her. I need to rest and I don't want to hear it." I sighed and saw him standing next to me.

" You're not getting off that easy. What the hell is going on? I mean, you're not the kind of person to faint."

" Eh, maybe the human me is?" I joked. He just glared at me in return. " Edward, relax. Please. You're killing me."

" You promise me you'll be okay?"

" Yeah. I'll be fine." He nodded his head and then was gone. I unwrapped the bandage and looked at my finger. . Edward may have been able to smell blood, but too bad he didn't know where it came from. I honestly thought he'd know I didn't have a paper cut. . The copper taste was still alive in my mouth, I was surprised he couldn't smell it when he was near me. Suddenly I felt him, I knew he was there. I walked over to the door and swung it open.

" Aro." I whispered. " What are you doing here?" He walked inside and I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

" It's happening isn't it? I forgot all about it, I shouldn't have done this. I'm killing you Sage!" He cried. I drew him close to me, in a tight embrace. My hands wrapped around him, I didn't care how cold he was. I needed him, especially now.

" It's not your fault Aro, don't blame yourself. Please."

" But it is, if I hadn't gone to Africa-"

" You only did it because you cared."

" Yeah and look what caring got you? Death!"

" I'm not dead yet!"

" Change back, so you want to change back." I let him go, looking into his deep purple eyes. I swallowed and felt a tear run down my face. It was such a foriegn feeling, something I hadn't felt in so long. .

" I don't know if I want to Aro." I whispered.

" Excuse me?"

" I don't know if I want to change back." Now, instead of sorrow, rage flowed through his eyes. I didn't want to wake Bella or her dad so I led him outside, closing the door behind me. He made a good foot between us, he was mad.

" What are you talking about? Why don't you want to change back?" He asked me, trying not to yell.

" Aro, you gave me a decision! You told me it was up to me!"  
" Well, maybe I was assuming you'd naturally want to change back!"  
" Well you shouldn't assume! Haven't you ever heard that saying? Assuming makes an ass out of you and me?"

" Sage-"

" No Aro!" I closed my eyes for a second and walked near him. When I opened them I saw he was right in front of me. " Maybe I should just go, I. . . I don't know if I really want to live forever! I have family up there, I have a whole different purpose or something. I don't-" Tears were streaming down my face, this all sounded so much easier in my head. He held up his hand and placed it on my face.

" Don't leave me Sage." He whispered. This only made me cry more. He wiped away my tears and bent down; kissing me gently. " I love you way too much for you to leave me. You can't die."

" Aro. I can't. I need time to think. Okay?" He nodded his head slowly, and kissed me once last time-then he was gone. Obviously he didn't know that whenever a girl said she needed time to think, it meant it was the time she needed him the most. My knees gave out and I collapsed onto the ground, it was all so hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Edward smiled and helped me up.

" Sage. What's going on?" He asked. I was sick of keeping this in me, I had to tell someone. Besides, they would all find out sooner or later, I would rather it be before I dropped dead in front of them. So, I took a deep breath, then looked at him intently.

" Edward, I'm dying." I said. His face fell, then he shook his head no.

" No, you can't die! Not you! You're invincible. I mean, how many times have people tried to kill you?"

" This is different Edward-"

" No it isn't! You're fine."

" No, it was enough you had to watch me die, I'm not sitting here and returning the favor." With that, I was left alone. I crossed my arms across my chest and a few more sobs escaped me. But, there's only so much crying you can do. . . I was going to live life as long as I had it. That's all I could do.

Carlisle stared at me, his eyes fell. He held the tests up and nodded his head. Then let out a laugh of disbelief. Edward wouldn't believe me, so I wanted proof to show him. In Carlisle's hands laid my proof. It was the test results.

" You have tuberculosis ." Carlisle stated.

" Yes, I do. Believe me now?" I turned to Edward. He shook his head and was out of the room faster then the blink of an eye.

" Sage, how?" Carlisle whispered.

" I don't know. Stayed out in the cold too much as a child? You're the doctor you tell me."

" I love how you find this funny!" He slammed the folder on the table and rested his head in his hand.

" Come on Carlisle. We all die eventually." His eyes focused on mine and he let out a low growl, something he hasn't done in a while. I stood up, I didn't want to hear anymore. My decision was my decision.

" Sage!" Carlisle yelled. But I walked out of the hospital, where I was going. I didn't know. But, I knew I couldn't stay here.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 11- Come home **

**Sage's POV**

I paced back and forth in the motel room, how ironically funny; usually I was the one running after people who ran away and now I'm the runner! I sat on the bed and threw my head in my hands, taking deep breaths. All this was too much, way too much for me to handle. My chest felt like it was on fire, hurting with every inhale and exhale; guess the disease didn't wait long to come back. I knew it was wrong, I shouldn't be running from the people who love me, or at least like me. But, I didn't want to have to sit there and listen to them beg me to change, Jesus. Bella doesn't want to change and they'd be fine, but I don't want to change and they act like it's the end of the world. I mean, sure Bella doesn't have a life threatening disease, but she's clumsy as hell! She could just as easily trip and a car could hit her! God forbid. I laid back, my head smacking the pillow. My hair flowed out in every direction, I was so tired- so unbelievably weak. All of a sudden a knock reverberated throughout the motel room. I eyed the door curiously and stood up, my ear pressed against the door.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" Bella, let me in Sage."

" That depends, are you with Edward?"

" No."  
" If you're lying, I'll have to kill you, you do realize that right?"

" I'm not with Edward, he doesn't even know I'm here." She sounded like she was telling the truth, and I couldn't hear Edward's thoughts so I swung open the door. She was lucky, she was alone.

" Come into Sage's motel room of love." I joked and stepped aside. Bella sat on the bed and waited for me to sit next to her, I decided to stand. I looked at her questioningly and waited for her to tell me why she was here, and better yet, how she knew I was here. We kind of just stared at each other for a while, then she cleared her throat. I was trying not to breath a lot, but because of the whole humans need air, I had too. I walked over to the dresser and took some Tylenol out of my purse, downing them with water. It didn't help a lot, but subsided the pain for a short while.

" Why are you here Bella?" I finally said.

" Because, you're sick Sage-"

" Oh really, I wasn't aware of that! Thanks for clearing it up."

" Listen, could you stop being a smart ass long enough for me to talk?" She snapped.

" Sorry." I was sorry, which was weird. Must be the t. b.

" You're sick and shouldn't have to go through this by yourself. You have all of us next to you, preparing for a hell of a fight."

" You make it sound like the end of the world is coming."

" For some people it is. I love Edward, and I know he loves me. But , I can also see he loves you. You're like a sister to him. He would feel horrible if anything happened to you. And there's Carlisle! He still loves you Sage, to a certain extent. He would die if you did."

" It's not up to them though, Bella sometimes you just gotta let go!"  
" What's your reason for letting go!?! What the hell is so bad that after spending 800 years here you're ready to throw it away?"

" The fact that I'm 800 years old! I've seen so much, hurt and despair. I just want to move on."

" You aren't the only one Sage. If you ask me that's really selfish of you."

" Wanting to just end it? You cannot possibly understand Bella!" I yelled and she just looked at me, I could feel my energy draining. She stood up, glaring straight into my eyes.

" You had this disease before you were changed, right?" She asked.

" Yeah." I answered.

" Why did you decide to let Aro change you?"

" I was only nineteen, I wasn't ready to die! Besides, I loved him. I wanted to be with him."

" Which part of that has changed? Did you fall out of love with Aro?"

" No! Of course not! But-"

" Then why not change back? Why not be with him for the rest of time, for eternity? I would kill to have Edward finally change me, I love that man so much. But he's just so damn stubborn. . I saw the way Aro looked at you Sage. It was different from when I first saw him. He's different when he's around you. . "

" It's so hard, I mean he is so different from me."

" Love is supposed to be hard, that's why people say it overcomes all obstacles. You need those obstacles."

" You know, you sound smarter then a regular 18 year old."

" I've been through more then regular 18 year olds."

" True." We both sat back on the bed. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and rested her head down. " How did you know I was here?" I asked her.

" Alice. She had a vision and told me. I found out from her, everyone else did. Even Esme cried a little."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Wow. Bella. . . "

" Yeah?" I sat there silent for a minute, a tear slid down my cheek.

" I'm scared." I whispered. " For the first time since, God I don't even remember, I'm scared. Terrified."

" That's reasonable Sage."

" But, I'm supposed to be Sagelle, someone who's strong."

" Even the strongest people have times when they're weak. Come on, let me take you somewhere."

" Where?" I replied suspiciously.

" Oh, the place of miracles. Come on." I stood up, reluctantly following Bella out to her beast of a truck. I didn't understand why she just wouldn't let Edward buy her a new car. . .

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the motel room. I could practically feel the pain she was in, I knew I had to get it off of her mind somehow. If only she would understand where I was coming from, I don't think she wanted to be changed still, that has to be why she's so scared, she's scared of dying. . But, for some reason wants to. I swear, I think after 400 years people begin to lose their minds. We got into my car and the engine rumbled to life. I pulled out of the motel parking lot and just drove. I knew where to take her, somewhere fun. Somewhere she probably hasn't been to in a long time, if ever. The mall.

When we pulled up, her mouth practically dropped open. " You brought me to the mall!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah, the mall always helps me out when I'm stressed. Plus, they have a really, really good, cafe and bookstore inside." She didn't budge when I got out of the car.

" You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

" Nope, undo your buckle and let's go. We're wasting away the day." I closed my door and watched her slowly get out of the car, but the point was she got out of the car. . .

" I cannot believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

" What's so wrong with the mall?"

" A place filled with hormone crazy teenagers? Ask me the question again."

" Eh, it isn't that bad."

" It is when their thoughts creep into your mind like unwanted spam mail." She whispered under her breath. I smiled, then thought of something, could she hear me? I knew she could hear Edward, but could she hear me? When she didn't respond, I took that as a no. We walked through the front doors and Sage gasped.

" It's huge!" She cried.  
" It's a mall, it has to be huge. So, where you wanna go first?"

" Umm, what stores do you like?"

" Well, how about I get you some regular teenage clothes?"

" Okay. But, I got my own money."

" You brought money with you?"

" No." I raised my eyebrow and she smiled. " I took it from Carlisle's secret stash in his library."

" Sage!"  
" What? I'll pay him back, eventually." We both laughed and headed towards Sears. I may not like dressing up myself, but I would enjoy helping Sage out.

" I cannot believe I just spent one hundred dollars on clothes!" Sage said.

" That's what teenagers do." I shrugged my shoulders. " If they have the money that is."

" Just blow it all on useless things?"

" Pretty much. Hey, can vampires have their ears pierced?"

" Yeah, why not. Why are you asking."

" Hmm. I was just wondering. Come on." I pulled her arm and led her towards Claires. She rolled her eyes, but then smirked.

" I've always wanted my ears pierced, well for like the last 50 years at least. I love earrings, they're fun to look at." I picked out a bunch for her to buy while she got them done. I picked pretty dangle rose ones, they seemed to fit her quite well. A necklace caught my eye in the corner, it was a cross. I pulled it down and held it in front of my neck.

" That's pretty on you." Sage said, massaging her earlobes. " And that did hurt a little by the way."

" Wimp. . You think so? About the necklace?"

" Mmhmm, gimme." She snatched it out of her hands and threw all of her stuff on the counter, then my necklace along with it.

" Sage, I can buy-" She quickly held up her hand, silencing me.

" No, I want to buy it for you."

" Are you sure?" She glared at me and raised an eyebrow, she was sure.

" I hate it when people ask me that." She mumbled and paid for our stuff. We left Claires, putting out bags into the Sears bags so we had less to hold; when we passed Hot Topic. Sage's eyes widened in excitement and she practically jumped up and down. " Come on!" This time it was her pulling me into a store. We spent about thirty minutes in there, long enough for me to get a headache from the music. Oddly enough, Sage felt right at home. . . Next, we went to the bookstore. Sage walked right over to the classics, going over books she'd already read. Turns out, it was all of them. Guess 800 years gives you a lot of time to read.

" I could get new copies of some though. Just my favorites of course." Soon she was loaded down with about twenty books. I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. " I have a lot of favorites." She replied simply. I couldn't help but laugh. Once we had our books checked out we stopped at the cafe, ordering two hot spiced apple chai's. We sat in the corner, placing our bags on the floor. Sage twirled her straw around, biting her lip.

" I had fun today Bells, thanks so much." She genuinely said.

" I'm glad, that's why I brought you here. Sage, come home would you?" I pleaded, her eyes filled up with tears and she nodded her head.

" Ya, I'm coming with you. . ."

" Oh thank God." I stood up slightly, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. " Sage, everyone will be so glad."

" I know, hold on. I need a napkin." She took one out of the dispenser and coughed into it, violently. I could see tiny flecks of blood on it. Then she fell to the ground, she was seizing.

" Sage! Someone call 911!" I yelled and whipped out my cell phone. I had to get ahold of Edward. " Sage, come on Sage. Hold on." I waited, all I got was a dial tone. No one was answering. " Damn it Edward, where the hell are you?" All of a sudden I saw someone pick Sage up, it was Edward. My eyes opened in shock. Carlisle and Emmett were next to him. Rosalie and Alice were grabbing our bags. It took all three of the guys to hold Sage because of her seizing.

" Be careful! Remember boys, she's human." Carlisle warned them. Edward turned to me and I could see anger in his eyes, but I couldn't tell who it was aimed at. He couldn't be angry with me could he?

" Bella, you need to drive okay?" He said softly. I nodded my head.

" Which hospital?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 12- The plans**

**Bella's POV**

Sage was just laying there, tubes all over the place. She looked so, fragile and pale; paler then her usual self. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of her hospital bed, all of a sudden he walked up to the wall and punched it- his hand went right through the wall. He pulled it out and started to laugh. Then he fell into the chair next to me and put his head in his hands, all the while looking graceful. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to me, then kissed his head softly.

" She's going to be okay Edward. She's going to be okay." I whispered in his ear.

" You don't know that Bella." He mumbled. " You don't know that she's going to be okay."

" Edward, what's wrong with you? Usually you're so hopeful, why the change? No, I don't know for certain but-" His head shot up and he looked at me, his eyes were a deep black.

" Bella, you don't understand. She's the only one who can stop the Volturi from changing you. With Aro on her side none of them would even think of defying her. Today is the seventh day Isabella! The Volturi is going to be here today because you haven't been changed, and they're not going to listen to Sage because she's a sick human now." My heart stopped, today was the seventh day. What was I going to do? Edward was right, why would they listen to Sage if she was only a human now too?

" Aren't you just worried about Sage Edward? I mean, she's one of your best friends and she's sick. That should be what's making you so angry, not the fact the Volturi are coming today. Just, don't think about that okay." I tried changing the subject, but the fear was still eating me away. Edward sighed and we both looked up when Carlisle entered the room. Sage's file in his hand.

" Well, she's not any better." He bitterly said.

" How far along is she?" Edward asked.

" If she stays a human she's lucky if she's got three days, she must have been pretty sick before Aro changed her."

" If she was sick, wouldn't her blood taste bad to Aro?" I questioned them.

" If you love someone enough to change them, it doesn't really matter what their blood tastes like." Edward replied, looking at me gently. We just sat there, watching Sage breathe in and out slowly. The monitor beeped every second, reminding us of what was happening. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and he rubbed his fingers along my arm. His coldness didn't affect me in the slightest, it only warmed me.

" She got angry at me. . ." He whispered, I knew he would finish when he wanted to. " She told me I was an idiot for not changing you already. That if I loved you so much, I wouldn't let a little thing like soul redemption stand in the way. . . She told me that I was a good person and there was no way God would send me to hell. . . That you were a good person too and would be fine at the end of the world. I know it some extent she's right Bella, it's just. . . Hard. I'll be taking away your life."  
" And you'll be replacing it with yours, I love you Edward. There's nothing I could want more then to spend forever with you. Listen to Sage for God's sake! You know she's right." We both laughed and Edward leaned over, kissing me with those cold wonderful lips of his. He stared at me, the blackness faded from his eyes leaving only the topaz colored irises I'd fallen in love with.

" I know. . . Bella, there's something I want you do for me first. Before I change you."

" What?" I watched as he pulled out a small box from his coat, then fiddled with it for a second before opening it. I stared at the ring, my eyes wide open. It was beautiful.

" Marry me." He whispered. " If we're going to live forever, I want us to be married." I couldn't take my eyes off the ring, it was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. It was white gold, there were two diamonds on both sides of a beautiful sapphire heart. " Well?" He persisted. " You're supposed to answer Bella!"

" Yes, yes of course!" I replied, throwing my arms around his neck- hugging him tightly. Tears fell down my cheeks. " I will marry you Edward Cullen." I broke the hug and Edward slipped the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit. All of a sudden I heard someone sigh in relief. All of the Cullens were looking at us, smiles on their faces, even Rosalie's face held a smile.

" Oh Bella! Welcome to the family!" Alice cried and hugged me. " Well, you've always been a part of the family but-"

" Alice, I need to breathe!" I managed to say. She lowered her hands and smirked.

" Sorry about that. So, about your dress I'm thinking an off the shoulder one. It would make you look so-"

" Alice, I'm not getting married tomorrow. We'll have time to plan it, just. . Let's focus on Sage getting better first." I responded. The Cullens nodded in agreement, especially Carlisle. He walked over to me and hugged me.

" Thank you so much Bella. I'm very honored to have you as a daughter-in law." He whispered in my ear.

" Thank you Carlisle." I could feel more tears threatening to burst out. When we broke the hug I leaned against Edward, his faint breathing in my ear.

" I love you." He said softly.

" I love you too." I replied. I was happier then I've ever been, and yet. With Sage laying there, it felt rude to feel so good. . . .

We all were in the room, contemplating what we were going to do if the Volturi showed up, no when the Volturi showed up. I was wrapped in Edward's arms, we were still waiting for Sage to wake up. Maybe she was in so much pain she didn't want to wake up, I prayed to God that wasn't the case.

" How about you and Bella leave, go stay somewhere and we'll deal with the Volturi?" Emmett suggested, Rosalie shot him a glance like ' What the hell are you thinking?'.

" No, they'll find you." Carlisle shook his head and sighed. " Besides, Bella's dad would go crazy if she all of a sudden took off."

" He would." I agreed. Then a thought entered my head, what was I going to do when I turned? I wouldn't be able to be around him at first. . . I pushed that thought away, I would focus on that another time. " Why don't we just stay here. Maybe we'll be able to get through to Aro. Especially with Sage-" I stopped, even I knew it sounded crazy. " Nevermind." I muttered.

" Actually, that's a really good idea." Edward said. " We'll show them we're not scared. We can't show them fear, it's what they thrive off of."

" But, we are scared." Rosalie spoke up. " I know they'll be able to sense it."  
" Not if we hide it well."

" How are we just going to hide fear?"  
" I don't know Rose but it's the least-" A chill descended over the air. We all turned to the doorway, Aro was standing there. He didn't say a word, he just walked over to Sage and took a seat next to her. He held her hand in his, his eyes were filled with sorrow.

" We should go." I whispered. The Cullens just nodded and left the room, Edward was holding my hand when Aro whipped his head around and looked at us.

" You two stay." He said simply. We looked at each other, then back to him and shook our heads okay. We sat on the opposite side of him, waiting for him to talk. " Do you two truly love each other?" He asked.

" Yes." We both answered. He faced Edward and I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten.

" Will you change her? Perhaps not today, but will you change her someday?"

" Yes. I will."  
" Are you lying to please me?"  
" No Aro, I plan on changing her. I just need time."

" Okay. That's all I need to know. . . " Edward and I looked at each other in shock. " I love Sage as much as you love Isabella. . It took me a while to change her too, for the same reasons. I didn't want her to lead that kind of life. . Then, she told me she was sick and I- I had new meaning to." Aro replied softly. " I'll die if she does." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

" She's going to be okay." I told him. " She's not going to leave you, she loves you too much."

" She was dying when I changed her. . ."

" She's dying now too, but she isn't going to-"

" No, I mean she was actually dying, as in breathing her last breaths, when I changed her. . . Maybe she wasn't in her right mind when she said yes to my changing her. . ."

" I think she was fully aware of it Aro." Everyone was silent for a while. When I'd first met Aro, I was scared of him. . But now, he didn't seem that scary, he seemed more. . Human for lack of a better word. " Come on Edward." I stood up and we were both getting ready to walk out when we stopped. In the doorway was Marcus and Jane. Jane smiled when Edward stepped in front of me; then he fell to the floor in pain. Aro faced them, his was pissed.

" What do you two think you're doing?" He snapped.  
" Making sure the promise gets made. Seeing as how Sage failed at it, same as you." Marcus replied. Jane just sat there, focused on Edward.

" Stop it! Leave him alone!" I cried. But she just stood there, completely blocking me out.

**Sage's POV**

' Sage, Sage if you can hear me would you wake up!' A voice cried. I looked around, there was no one there. I was just surrounded by darkness. The last thing I remembered was being in the cafe with Bella. Then I coughed up blood, and fainted. Edward was there, Carlisle and Emmett too, they brought me to the hospital. ' Sage!' The voice repeated. It sounded like Edward.

' Edward?' I thought warily.

' Yes, it's Edward. The Volturi is here Sage, you need to wake up. You need to help us.'

' I'm trying, I can't.'

' Please, try harder.' I focused on waking up. I knew they needed me. I could feel my hand in someone's. I focused my thoughts, looking into the mind of whoever it was.

' Who the hell do they think they are? Can't they see Sage is sick?' It was Aro. I smiled faintly, then saw a light. 'Oh God, don't walk towards it Sage, don't go towards the light!' I told myself. But, then I noticed something. There was dark black hair in my vision; it looked like Aro's hair.

" Sage!" Someone gasped. Sounded like Bella.

" Hmm." I replied. My eyes were open, I could see Jane inflicting pain on Edward, oh that bitch was going down. " Hmm. Aro." I said softly. He turned to me, his eyes were open in shock. " Can you lift me up a little?" I asked him. He nodded and I felt his cold hands grasp my arms and slide me a little higher up the bed. " Thanks babe."

" No problem. Sage are you okay?" He worridly questioned me.

" Been better." We both chuckled at that, then I appointed my attention towards Jane. " Leave him alone, or I swear to God it'll be a cold day in hell before you use that power again." She faced me and chuckled, then she was at my side.

" Oh really? You know, for a dying girl you think you're pretty powerful."

" That's because even though I'm dying I could whoop your ass."

" Wanna bet?"

" Sure, lay 'em down." We glared at each other, her crimson eyes flashed with anger. Take that! I mentally patted myself on the back. Then she rose her hand and smacked me right across the face. My world spun, I could feel blood trickling down from my nose. Edward was standing up, Bella helping him a little. Marcus just stood there, he never was good for anything. I noticed Carlisle and Emmett walk in the room, both looking equally pissed off.

" Leave her alone Jane." Carlisle warned her. She snorted, not even turning to him.

" And what are you animal eaters going to do about it?" She teased.

" They won't do anything, but I will." Aro said and pushed her against the wall. " Back the hell off Jane." She scowled, and pushed him off her. Then left it alone.

All of a sudden a fire exploded within me. I heard the montor above me start to plummett. I was dying. For real. My heart felt like it was on fire. I gasped. Aro grabbed me.

" Sage! Sage!" He cried. I knew if he could cry, he would've been. Carlisle, Edward and Bella appeared next to me. Tears slid down my face, I didn't want to leave them. I couldn't, they were my family.

" Come on Sage!" Edward yelled. " Pull yourself through this." But I couldn't. I closed my eyes, I could hear their cries echoing through my head. I focused on one thing, and one thing only. ' I want to be one of them. I want to change back.' Was my last conscious thought, then I was gone. . .


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 13- Don't doubt**

**Bella's POV**

My heart stopped, I watched in shock as Sage's monitor flat lined. Carlisle grabbed her wrist, checking for a faint pulse. Both Edward and Aro were sitting there, calling out Sage's name. Marcus and Jane stood wide eyed, I don't think they ever thought Sage would ever die. Aro fell to the floor, his body convulsed with dry sobs. Carlisle charged up the paddles and shocked her, nothing happened.

" Sage, Sagelle. Come on Sage!" He was muttering as he charged up the paddles again. I walked to Edward's side and grabbed his hand. He turned around and his head landed on my shoulder, I rubbed his head; attempting to calm him down.

" Sshh, Edward, baby it'll be okay." I said, tears flew down my face. I couldn't believe it, she couldn't be gone! It was like time stopped, Carlisle was still trying to revive her, Aro was kneeling on the floor crying out Sage's name. Marcus stood there, mumbling in Italian- I knew even he cared for Sage in some sense, Jane- I wasn't so sure about her. She just had a smug look on her face. While Edward was laying on my shoulder, I noticed something. It was small, hardly noticeable. But yet it was monumental, it meant everything was going to be okay. I saw Sage's hand move. It was just for a second though, maybe I was imagining things. I focused my attention on her hand, I saw her hand move again, her chest rose slightly. She was breathing but the heart monitor was still flat lining. That could only mean one thing.

" Edward, Edward look at Sage." I said. When he wouldn't move I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, surprised that he actually allowed me to. His eyes widened in shock. " She's alive, well she isn't alive but-"

" She's a vampire again. Carlisle stop!" Edward yelled and grabbed the paddle out of Carlisle's hands.

" What are you- Oh my God. Sage, Sage can you hear me?" Carlisle bent over, we all waited. Then, Sage opened her eyes.

**Sage's POV**

I felt it, I felt everything. My heart stopped, my blood slowed and finally ceased to flow throughout me. My lungs no longer burned from the disease, I was okay. I was a vampire again, my plea had been heard. I saw someone, a woman appeared in front of me. She was beautiful, her long hair waved around her shoulder, her deep skin glistened in the light.

" We have replayed our debt to you Sagelle, may you live well." Her voice was smooth as she spoke, she bowed her head in respect- I did the same. Then she was gone. 'Okay, start small.' I told myself, ' Just focus on a finger.' Which I did. When I felt it move, I knew I was alive-er as alive as a vampire could be. I inhaled deeply, I didn't need the air but it was a habit. I heard Bella gasp.

" Edward, Edward look at Sage." She said. " She's alive, well she isn't alive but-"

" She's a vampire again. Carlisle stop!" I heard Edward cry, I assumed Carlisle was getting ready to zap me again. The man just doesn't take no for an answer does he?

" What are you-Oh my God. Sage, Sage can you hear me?" He whispered, I focused everything I had on their voices. I just had to pull myself out of this stupor. Finally, I opened my eyes, light poured into my eyes. I breathed deeply again and looked around.

" Hey stranger." I smirked and sat up, ripping the iv out of my arm. It was no longer needed. " Long time no see."

" You're okay, you're okay!" Carlisle laughed and threw his arms over me, embracing me tightly.

" Yes, I'm fine. Now get off me." I muttered. He laughed more and I allowed Edward and Bella to give me a hug. Then I saw him. Aro was standing in the corner, his eyes lit with shock and happiness.

" You are real right? I'm not imagining this right now am I?" He whispered. " Cause, I don't think I-" I stopped him with a kiss. I felt him smile under my lips and we made the kiss more passionate. God, I loved this man. My hands ran through his hair, his hands rested on my waist. I loved not having to breathe, I could just kiss him for the rest of eternity. Unfortunately, I had a problem to deal with. And her name was Jane. I broke the kiss and winked to Aro, then turned around. Jane backed up slightly, then realized what she was doing and stopped, her chin up high. I smirked and slowly walked to her, then I rose my hand and smacked her right across the face.

" I'm just returning the favor. Still wanna place those bets?" I joked, anger ran through her eyes and she focused on me. " Doesn't work on me Janey, or did you forget that little tidbit of information? So, try all you want, you won't-" I threw my hands up and she landed on the other side of the room. " Succeed." I finished. I face Marcus. " Now, I never see why you continue to disobey Aro and I. I believe I told you that Edward and Bella deserved more time and would get it. Not should get it, would get it. Don't trust me Marcus?"

" I wasn't sure if you were going to live or not." He snarled. I wrapped my hands around his neck and got close to him.

" Don't doubt me Marcus, ever again." I let him go and smiled. " Besides, I couldn't die. Then I wouldn't be around to annoy you. How's Caius doing by the way Aro? I notice he isn't here."

" He's fine. And he trusts your intuition." Aro replied and his eyes flashed to Marcus and Jane. " Go home you two, I'll be there in a few days." Marcus and Jane rolled their eyes and were getting ready to walk out of the room when we all noticed who was standing in the doorway. To make this wonderful day better, Jacob was standing there with all his little werewolf friends-Great.

Jacob growled at Marcus and Jane, who couldn't help but laugh. I mean it was funny, this stupid wolf didn't know who he was annoying at the moment, poor thing wouldn't even know what hit him if Jane decides to use her power. Which she did. Jacob fell to the floor, Bella cried out his name. I gave her an annoyed look and knew she wouldn't want him hurt. Besides, why kill someone just because they're stupid?

" Jane, that's enough. Jane!" I shouted, she looked at me, but broke her gaze on Jacob. I walked over to him and helped him up. He snapped and pushed me away. " Fine, be that way you mangy mutt." I turned to Bella and pointed to Jacob. " Let the record show I tried being nice to him."

" Jacob, why are you here?" She asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Ah, so she was sick of them showing up too. Good.

" We are here to talk you away from these, creatures." He drawled out the word creatures and I cracked up.

" You call us creatures? At least we don't become a furry wolf when we get pissed. Let me ask, have any hairballs yet?" I teased, he growled and I laughed even harder. " Ooo, you're growling. I'm just shaking in my boots. God, that disease really made me less funny didn't it?"

" Yeah, we missed that cynical sense of humor." Emmett spoke up. I gave him an award winning smile and turned back to Jacob.

" Just, leave while you're ahead. You're not getting Bella. Just give up already!"

" You cannot change her-"

" Blah blah blah. Yeah Yeah, the whole treaty thing. Fine. Then we won't change her here. We will go to, I don't know where, anywhere else and change her. Happy?"

" No! I don't want her changed at all. Bella, I love you, please just come with me!" Jacob cried. Bella's eyes opened in shock, I almost threw up when I heard him say he loved her. EWW, a werewolf was actually capable of loving someone?

" Jacob, I can't. . . I love Edward Jacob and I'm going to be with him forever. No matter what you try to say or do to change my mind, I'm going to be with him." I smiled and then turned to Bella.

" You've made up your mind then? You pick Edward." Bella shook her head yes and I grinned even wider. I noticed the ring on her finger, he had proposed to her while I was sick! I wasn't even conscious, now he was going to have to do it all over again so I could see. Jerk.

" Alright dog breath, you heard her. Depeche-toi."

" I can't, Bella, you can't." I sighed and motioned for the rest of the Volturi to come towards me. We formed a straight line and peered at the wolves.

" Do you want to die now or have a couple more years left?" I snapped. I was sick of this, they had to go. " You have two choices." They showed their teeth in a growl, so we did the same. We may hate each other, but get the Volturi together and we can kick some ass.

" I don't think you want to do that." Sam growled. I groaned but then smelled something. I held my head up high, then saw it. A flash of bright red hair.

" That bitch." I snarled and walked in that direction. Good ol' Vicky was back, I was going to have to kill her wasn't I??

A/N Not a very long chapter, but I figured it was Thanksgiving and I'd give you two more chapters ;). Hope you liked them, and thanks so much for reading! Mwah!

Faith


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

Chapter 14- Such a feeling

Sage's POV

I ran down the hallway, chasing after Victoria. I heard her bust through the hospital doors and ran even faster. I could hear everyone behind me, I had to keep reminding myself not to tear her to pieces in public. I swung the doors open and looked around, her scent lingered in the air, and it was pointed towards the meadow. I turned around, I could see Aro's eyes glinting playfully. It'd been a while since we hunted together. I turned to Jane and Marcus. " Go home with the Cullen's, I find out either of you did anything, I will damage something on you and you will miss it. Got it?" They both nodded their heads and I face Carlisle. " Watch them carefully." " As always. Be careful." I waved my hands and laughed. " Please, this'll be a quick hit." I smirked and pointed to Edward. " You are going to tell me all about the proposal when I get back. And you," I turned to Jacob. " Go home and forget about Bella. She's gone to you. We all know of the treaty and I promise you, no one will be bitten on your land. Go home." I annunciated every word, just to make sure he'd get it. Then I felt Aro lightly touch my arm, a grin on his face. " Ready to hunt?" He joked. I nodded my head and we were off. I felt the wind brushing past my face, it felt wonderful. I'd missed moving so fast, being so free. We arrived at the meadow about 2 minutes later. I could smell her, she was near. I tilted my head back and laughed. " You can't hide from me Victoria!" I yelled. " I will find you!" Aro watched me as I scoured the meadow, searching for her. The tiny bit of sun there was dipped behind a cloud and it started to rain. My hair stuck to my neck, but I didn't mind. I'd always loved the rain. Finally, a breeze blew past me and I knew where she was. I walked into the forest for a second, then when I came out Victoria's hair was in my fist; I was dragging her along. She struggled against me, but she was nothing compared to the strength I'd always had. I threw her, she landed right in the middle of the field. Aro was watching me, he was entertained. " I told you to leave, I told you that you would die if you came back! Why the hell are you here?" I yelled. " I thought you were dead." She snarled. I smiled and bent down so I was in her face, I held her chin in my hand. " I will never die. I'll always be here when people least expect it. Now, goodbye Victoria"  
" No, don't kill me!" She cried. " I told you, I gave you your chance. It's gone and past." I jerked her head to the left and slashed her throat with the knife I kept in my leg strap. It was one of the only ones in the world that could damage a vampire, her venom poured out. Then I held the knife over her heart and plunged it in her chest , she let out a scream. Then she was gone. Aro handed me a match and I lit her on fire, it was the only way to be truly certain. The rain slowly killed the fire and all that was left of Victoria was ash. I stood up and wiped off my knife. Aro wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. " It's always a shame, losing one of our own." He said. " Hmm, I find I really don't care." We got closer, then I leaned forward and kissed him. I groaned when I felt him part my lips with his tongue and bit it with my teeth. He pulled back and laughed. " That's what you get." I teased. We both smiled. The rain fell hard, it made him look even more irresistible . He put his forehead on mine and kissed me. " I love you Sagelle. I don't know why, and I can't explain it. I'm supposed to be this big bad Volturi member but you. . . You give me such a feeling, it's so odd." He whispered. " Ahh, it's how I work m'dear. Now, come here and kiss me." I held his head in my hands and drew him close to me. His lips pressed against mine, I was in heaven when I was with him. " I wouldn't be able to live without you Sage"  
" And I you. I love you Aro. It's odd, but I cannot help it. You give me such a feeling also." " Maybe, we were destined to be together." He teased, his hands motioning to the sky. " Maybe the good Lord himself wanted us to be together"  
" Maybe." I felt something inside me, I was hungry. I looked around, there was nothing I could really eat here. " Wanna run somewhere with me real quick?" " That depends, where too"  
" Hunting, animals for me. I'm hungry"  
" Must I"  
" Yes, it wasn't really a question." I wrapped his hand with mine and led him in the direction where I knew there were delicious animals to eat.

Bella's POV

I followed Edward inside the Cullen house. His hand was tightly latched on mine. Marcus and Jane scowled in the corner, their burgundy eyes shone anger. They must've hated how much Sage talked down to them, oh well. I shrugged my shoulders and gasped when I felt someone grab my wrist. Alice whipped me around and laughed. " Come up to my room, we can look online for dresses." " Oh come on Alice! I told you"  
" No, I don't want them getting hungry and start to look at you like you're a turkey on Thanksgiving. Let's go." I nodded my head in agreement and gave Edward a kiss, then followed Alice up to her room. She sighed and turned on her computer, quickly typing away a website. I looked over her shoulder, what did she have Sears on her favorites or something? She grinned and was typing away when something flashed quickly past the screen. " Go back!" I exclaimed. She clicked the back arrow and I saw a beautiful dress on the screen. It was dark blue, it had glitter around the one shoulder, then there was no strap for the other. So it was half over the shoulder. It was long, to the ankles. " That's really pretty." Alice breathed. " See, I knew you had a good eye! You know Bella, you don't have to wear white. I think you should wear this." " I wasn't looking at this for me"  
" Then who"  
" Sage. . . Alice, would you mind terribly if Sage was my maid of honor"  
" No, as long as I'm next"  
" Oh, of course you are." I hugged her and she clicked order. " Okay, let's look for you." She skimmed through more pages then stopped. There was a white dress on the page, it was long. There was a thin line of lace trailing lower then the silk. It was simple yet elegant. " This would look perfect on you, I can do your hair in curls and everything"  
" Alice, do you really think I could make that work"  
" Yes I do." She hit the order button again then looked for her. She said Rosalie had enough dresses. I laid on her bed, why she has one I have to clue, and looked up towards the ceiling. I held out my hand and looked at the ring on my finger, it even looked right. I heard the door downstairs open and heard Sage call to Marcus and Jane. Alice opened the door and motioned for me to follow, we walked down the stairs and listened to Sage order them to go home. " You know what Sage, I am getting sick of you!" Jane cried. Edward appeared at my side, just in case trouble ensued. Which I was betting it would. . .

Sage's POV

I wiped the blood off from around my mouth and turned to Aro. He chuckled and wiped the corner of my mouth. " You missed some." He said. " You know, I do not know how you eat animals. Ew." He shivered with disgust and we walked down the path. " Hey, I'll have you know, they don't taste that bad. I like tiger whenever I'm around them. Hmm." My mind drifted off but I snapped myself back to Aro. " The predator being eaten by another predator. Interesting"  
" I know." He slid his arm across my waist and then lifted me up. " What are you doing Aro?" I complained. He put a single finger over my mouth then began to run. My arm was draped over his neck, he was carrying me home. How sweet, and completely unneeded. I pushed my legs down but he held me strong. " Come on Aro"  
" Nope, not listening." Finally I just laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to his labored breathing. We arrived back at Carlisle's around 10 minutes later. He put me down and smiled. I bit my lip and playfully hit him on the arm, then opened the door. " Oh Jane! Marcus!" They got up from being seated in the living room. I saw Bella and Alice come out of a room, Edward quickly walked to her side, they were so cute together. " You guys can go home now"  
" You know what Sage, I am getting sick of you!" Jane snapped. I put my head down for a second and stifled my laughter, then pushed her against the wall. " Remember your place Jane. Remember out of the two of us, who's older. Respect your elder." I snapped. Marcus stepped in front of her and got in my face. " Respect your elder too Sagelle! I am far older then you"  
" Oh whatever Marcus. You bitter son of a bitch"  
" Excuse me"  
" The only reason you don't like me being with Aro is because I remind you of your little lost love. News flash Marcus! I'm not going to leave Aro"  
" And that's why you left with Carlisle for over 200 hundred years"  
" That is none of your business. Go home you two." I turned around then heard the door open and close. I sank onto the couch and rubbed my neck, I was stressed. Aro sat next to me and kissed my cheek, then began to rub my neck for me. " It's okay. I know why you left. And I forgave you a long time ago." He whispered in my ear. " Thank you." I replied. " You two," I said to Bella and Edward. " Dish out what happened while I was sleeping." Aro got up and wondered into the kitchen, I think to talk to Carlisle, about what, he hadn't told me. Yet. . . " Do you really consider being unconscious as sleeping?" Edward pondered. " Yes, now stop stalling. I want to know what happened!" Bella smiled and leaned against Edward's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're a lovey dovey couple eh"  
" Oh, of course." Bella answered. " So what happened was, he finally realized he was going to have to change me, and told me that he wanted everything to be right. That he wanted to be married to me. I couldn't believe it at first, but, I said yes." " Ah, I see. Edward always has impeccible timing like that"  
" I felt bad"  
" Why on earth did you feel bad"  
" Because, you were laying there dying, it didn't feel right." I stood up and sat next to her. " You shouldn't have worried"  
" I know, I couldn't help it." I smiled and nodded my head. " That's because you're a good person. I knew you were the right one for Edward when I first met you"  
" Really? When I first met you, I thought you were pretty scary." All of us laughed at that. " I can be. Oh, I don't think you guys should get married until after you're changed though." They looked at me with puzzled expressions. " Why not?" " Because, you have to have a traditional wedding night and it sounds to me like you'll be unable to do that if Bella's a human. I managed to pull it off though, course it wasn't my wedding night either. . . Hm. . " I saw Edward look at me with an amazed expression on his face. " You know, it really sucks that I can't hear you anymore"  
" That's a good thing. I cannot believe you said that Sage"  
" You can't? Because I can!" Bella exclaimed. I looked at her and cracked up, she was killing me. I saw Aro come into the living room, his eyebrow raised. " Let me guess, I missed the joke?" He stated. I stood up and sauntered over to him. " Yeah, you did." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Then pounced on him, he hit the floor with a thud. " Got you." I teased. He chuckled then pushed me off, tackling me to the floor instead. His eyes glinted with playfullness. " Got you." He mocked. We just kept doing that and eventually he let me win, I kneeled over him and lowered my head to his, kissing him deeply. " You got me." He nodded his head and put his hand on my neck, pulling me closer to him. . .

Bella's POV

I watched Sage and Aro play together, it was so damn cute. Edward rubbed his hand along my back lovingly. I was the happiest I've ever been, I couldn't watch to be named Ms. Cullen. In fact, I don't think they day could come fast enough. " You know, I think they got that from the lion king." Edward chuckled. " I knew it reminded me of something! That's it! Nala and Simba. You're good"  
" Thanks." " It's only the truth"  
" True." He placed his head atop mine, my warmth radiating into his hair. " I'll miss your warmth, your blush. You know maybe I can't change you." I turned to him and glared at him. " Okay. I can. But, it'll be so different"  
" It won't matter. We'll be together. Besides, I can do without the blushing for your information"  
" I love it"  
" I'll never understand why." " I love you." He whispered in my ear. " I love you too." I whispered back. " So damn much." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

Chapter 15- Don't stay away too long

Sage's POV

The stars shone bright above me, I closed my eyes and inhaled the deep smell of nature. To think I almost gave all this up scared me. The moon shone whiter then I'd ever seen it before. A little bunny hopped across the grass before me, it stopped, staring at me with its beady little eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. " What? Find some dessert?" Aro teased. I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue. I turned back to the rabbit, I was determined to scare it away. Stupid thing probably didn't know I could kill it faster then it could blink. Eh, I couldn't though, it was too damn cute. I felt Aro's arms wrap around my waist, he put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. " Why are you staring down a rabbit Sagelle?" He chuckled. " I don't know. It's brave, see look, it doesn't even falter." He looked at the rabbit and I smiled. " You don't want to leave do you?" " Can you somehow still read minds"  
" Nope"  
" Then, how could you know that"  
" For one, you just told me. Two, I'm just that good." I laid my head against his, our cheeks touched. We were still watching the rabbit. " No, I don't want to leave you. . . I know you don't like coming to Italy because of our. . . Differences"  
" Ah, you see. . . I used to stay away because of that." He quickly whirled around so he was facing me. His face was furrowed with confusion, he scared the rabbit away. " Now I can't have rabbit soup Aro." I teased. He was serious though, his face stayed in place. " What happened Sage?" He asked, his voice tight. " Aro. . . After the whole thing with Carlisle. . . I felt guilty. I felt bad. I mean you forgave me so easily and I felt like I didn't deserve you. Sometimes I still don't"  
" Oh Sage." He put his hand on my face, I closed my eyes and rubbed against his hand like a puppy. " Don't tell me that. Of course I forgave you easily, we'd been together 200 years before he came around, I knew you loved me. But you were young and needed to know you made the right decision, I realized that. Could you come more often? Please"  
" Ooo, you're begging eh"  
" You tend to do that over me. I miss you Sage"  
" I miss you too Aro. I'll come more often, I swear." " Good," He moved back to my side, our hands entwined together. " Did it ever bother you? That we were never married"  
" No. I consider us a long term relationship. Besides, if we'd been married, not only would I have been a vampire, but I would've been an adulteress too." We both laughed. Suddenly, Aro stood up and pulled me up with him. He moved my hands so they were around his neck and put his hands around my waist. " Dance with me?" He whispered. I laughed and pulled my hands back. " There's no music Aro!" I exclaimed. He took my hands and returned them back to his neck. " I don't care, make something up in your mind. I just want to dance with you." I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. Then I decided to just sing, I sang an old French lullaby. We swayed back and forth, the stars watching us from above. He took something out of his pocket. It was a small box. I stopped singing and took it from his hands, opening it hesitantly. It was a ring, a claddagh ring to be exact. My hand flew to my mouth in a gasp, I knew what the symbolized and that's not what took me by surprise. It was the ring itself, made out of white gold, the heart was a deep red. It was beautiful. He slipped it on my ring finger and kissed me. " Love, friendship and loyalty, forever Sage." He whispered. " Je t'aime." I whispered back, I'd said it to him enough he knew what it meant. He simply replied with a kiss. Morning came too soon, Aro and I were laying in bed just talking when he glanced at the clock and stood up. I frowned and patted the emptiness next to me.  
" Can't you stay a while longer?" I complained. He smiled and bent down, laying back beside me. He kissed the side of my face softly and rested his hand on my stomach. " Just a little while. . . " He laid his head on my chest, imagining my heartbeat. I ran my hand through his silky hair. I looked at the ring as it shined in the sunlight. A short while later Aro stood up and helped me up. I ran over to the chair and grabbed his cape, whirling it around. Finally I made him turn around and I put it on for him. I opened the door and followed him down the stairs. All the things he'd brought with him were sent back with Marcus and Jane. Carlisle and Esme stood in the kitchen conversing. They turned when they heard us come down. " Ah, leaving already?" Carlisle said. Aro nodded and put his hood down. " Yes, my plane should be coming. It'll be picking me up in that meadow"  
" Oh, course, I suppose it would be pretty hard to fly publicly"  
" I have some control Carlisle"  
" Some, not much." I chimed in and slapped his butt, what can I say, I'm a wild one indeed. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed from the look on his face. " Oh chill. Carlisle, where's Edward and Bel- Nevermind." I walked through their sliding door to the, well you could call it a backyard but it was huge, I'd call it more of a field. They turned around when they heard the door slam shut. I smiled and rushed to their side, sliding onto the ground next to them. " What's going on?" I asked. I saw Edward looking at my ring so I put my hand in the sunlight, it sparkled brightly. " Wow, when did you get that?" Bella asked. " From Aro last night. It's an Irish ring. Symbolizes love, loyalty and friendship"  
" Aww,that's so cute"  
" I know. Aro's leaving so I was just wondering if you wanted to say goodbye. I mean, I'm not sure if you do, I just wanted to check." Bella stood up and brushed off her pants. " I do." We both looked at Edward who sighed and stood up also. " I suppose I could say goodbye. Even though he's a killer." He mumbled the last part, but I still made it out. I went close to him and smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his head and winced. " I was only kidding Sage!" " No you weren't. Now, let's go." I opened the door and allowed them to go in first, then followed. I stood next to Edward as Bella approched Aro. She smiled and he did the same, I could tell he truly liked her. " I just wanted to say thanks. For buying Edward and I more time. I actually couldn't thank you enough, it means a lot to me and I'm sure it means a lot to Edward." She turned around when she said this and eyed Edward. I nudged him with my elbow and he smiled fakely. " Yeah, thanks Aro." He finally said. " Good boy." I whispered, hearing him groan slightly, which made me laugh. I never realized just how much of a sick sense of humor I had. I loved it. Bella sat down and I stood up, ready to walk Aro to the meadow. The rest of the family said a quick goodbye and we stepped outside the door. " Have a safe trip." Carlisle said. " Thank you." Aro pulled his hood back on and took my hand in his. I heard the door close behind us and we headed along the path.

The meadow loomed in front of us, I could see the plane already sitting in the center of it. I tightened my grip on his hand as we walked towards it. It wasn't running, it was just sitting there. Once we got in front of it I turned to him and kissed him deeply. " I'll be there as soon as I can." I said softly. He nodded his head and brushed my bangs out of my face. " Don't stay away too long okay"  
" I won't. Don't miss me too much"  
" Hmm, doubt that"  
" Yeah same here." I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him tight. I couldn't understand why I didn't want to let him go. We broke the hug and he gave me one last kiss. Then boarded the plane. I stepped back and my hood fell while watching him fly away. I walked home in silence, my hand feeling so empty without his wrapped in it.

Bella's POV

I was laying on the couch, Edward beside me. He was running his hands up and down the side of my back. Sage still wasn't back from dropping Aro off, I knew how sad she was that he had to leave. They were just like Edward and me. Except Sage was a hell of a lot crazier then I am. I hope. I sighed and Edward looked up. He ran his finger along my ear down to my neck; sending shivers down my spine. " What's wrong?" He questioned me. " I just feel bad about Aro leaving?" I responded.  
" Why"  
" Because, Sage is going to miss him alot. She's going to be lonely"  
" She'll survive." I rolled my eyes and sat up. It was his turn to sigh as he sat up. " What's wrong"  
" You're being mean. She's supposidly your best friend Edward, show some compassion"  
" I know she'll miss him, she always does when she's away from him. But she'll be okay, she's taught herself how to be okay." He whispered in my ear. His breath clouding my judgment, making me dizzy all of a sudden. But I snapped myself out of it and stood up. " You. . ." I shut me eyes and opened them quickly, then inhaled deeply. " You need to work on that word choice you have then." He grinned and I felt myself go weak in the knees. Then I heard my stomach grumble, I was starving. Edward stood up and kissed me on the cheek, then he was in the kitchen preparing something for me. " Enjoy your last meals as a human." He shouted from the kitchen. " Why? I mean, what are you planning Edward Cullen?" He came back into the living room with a couple slices of pizza. " When did you"  
" Sage made it when she was human, the last night. . . Anyways. Because, I'm uh. . " I took a bite of my pizza and motioned for him to continue. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked at me sheepisly. " I'm going to change you tomorrow." He said it so softly I almost choked on my pizza. I had to sit down, I hadn't been expecting this to happen so soon.  
I sat on the couch and placed the pizza next to me, trying to rationalize what he just told me. The door opened and Sage stepped in. She pulled her hood down and kicked the door shut. She looked at me and smirked. " Let me guess, you told her." She replied. Edward nodded and turned to her. " Maybe tomorrow isn't such a good idea." " No, Bella. Come with me for a minute." I stood up and grabbed my pizza, happy to follow her. But I stopped suddenly. " You're not going to bite me now are you?" I asked. She threw her head back in laughter and shook her head no. " Trust me Bella." I did, so I followed her; where we were going was a big mystery to me. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 16- Ready to be bitten? **

**Bella's POV**

She swung open the door to her room and sat on her bed. I noticed a journal laying on the top of her pillow. She saw me looking at it and picked it up.

" I tend to have a lot to write about." I nodded my head in understanding and she threw it to the floor. " Come on, sit down." I walked over to her bed and sat, it was actually very comfortable; it would suck to lay in it and not be able to sleep. " What's wrong Bella? I mean, you want to be changed but, you look so scared."

" Well, Edward told me, about the pain. . . . I don't know if I'm really ready to go through that." She smiled, how could she smile at a time like this! Then she headed over to her bag, pulling out a syringe and some kind of liquid. I glared at her suspiciously. " What the hell is that?" I questioned her. She came back over to me and sat down, I didn't take my eyes off the needle.

" This ma petite amie, is a savior when it comes to changing people. This is strong, it'll knock you out until the process is over. You'll only feel maybe thirty minutes of pain, that's better then the three days; believe me."

" How do you have it?"

" I have connections. I knew you would probably be scared so I made sure to bring it. See-" She tapped her head with her finger. " I am smart." She finished. I smiled and nodded my head, that made everything easier. But, it was still scary, was I really ready for this? " Bella, if you don't want to change tomorrow, talk to Edward. He'll understand."

" No, I have to get it done because if I give him time to think about it, he won't do it."

" Yes he will."

" How are you so certain?"

" Because, I've seen the love he holds for you. He needs you in his life, that's why he went to the Volturi when he heard you died. It killed him and all he wanted to do was end it, he didn't want to live without you. He left because he thought he was helping you, he never took the time to think about himself. That's the one thing I hate about him, he never worries about what's going to happen to him." I looked at the floor, it hurt me to hear that. How Edward almost killed himself because of me. I felt a tear begin to slid out of the corner of my eye and quickly wiped it away. I knew Sage didn't want to see tears. I felt her put her arm around me, in a tight hug. " It'll be okay, I swear to you everything is going to be okay. You don't have to do this tomorrow."

" I want to it's just, what about Charlie?" I knew he would die if I suddenly disappeared. I couldn't do that to him, not after everything else I've put him through. Sage broke the hug and concentrated on the bed sheet.

" Well, you're going to finish this year and senior year. Then, well, we're going to have to fake your death. There's only so much time you can be bought to spend with him as a vampire, and you'll only be able to be around him after you're well fed and with Edward or another Cullen member. I'm not sure how Carlisle is going to work that out, he's the one who's planning all this. But, you're going to have to leave your family soon Bella. I know a year doesn't seem soon but, it's going to have to happen." My heart ached, how would my mom take it? I knew what had to happen, to all had to just, happen at once.

" And after my death is faked, the Cullens will have to move?"

" Well, it depends. For a while it'll be just you and Edward. Then I'm sure you guys will meet up with the rest of them." '

" I don't want to wait. . . I want to just fake my death right away, get it done and over with because I don't think I'll be able to do it later on."

" Are you sure? I mean, is that really what you want to do? You can still spend a couple Christmas's with them, or birthdays."

" No. . . I want to get it over with. Can that be done?"

" Of course, I'll talk to Carlisle. You're brave Bella, braver then a lot of people I know. Vampires and humans."

" Thanks." I got up, I needed some alone time. I knew Sage could sense that because she nodded her head and stood up as well. I bit my lip and fought back the tears, poor Charlie. . .

" You can stay in here, and. . I know this sounds weird, but it helps to write, so feel free." She handed me the journal and walked out of the room, she always knew what to say. I sat on the bed and opened the journal. Sage's handwriting littered the book, it started the day she was turned. I made sure the door was closed, I didn't want to be caught peeking at her private things, then I began to read. . .

_1440, Paris France_

_I knew what had to happen, I knew I had to do this. Not only because I love Aro with everything, but because I'm dying and I am way too young to die. I know he'll take care of me for as long as I'm with him; I guess that'll be forever. Never did I think this is where I would end up, becoming what I hunt; becoming what killed my family. I wonder if they'll be upset with me, or if they'll understand. I hope they do. I would hate for the people I loved so much to be disappointed in me, I mean I gave my life avenging their death! Now, I need to do something for me. I have to think about me, what's good for me. Aro is, unlike anyone I've ever seen. He's part of this coven, Marcus and Caius are the other member. Caius is okay, Marcus is rude though. His love left him so he's probably going to spend the rest of eternity being bitter. I can foresee him and I not getting along. . . _

_Now, I walk with the night, a shadow in the darkness. My skin appears almost translucent, so pale I think a ghost would be tanner. It's as if I'm merely fading away into nothing. My eyes are pale also, this pale green. They don't match Aro's burgundy eyes at all, I thought that's how mine would look. I was wrong. I'm quick as the wind, running along side it most of the time. It's such a rush, to know just how fast you're going. The hunger is insatiable, it's such a strong desire. If you don't feed the pain just rips through your body until you have to give in or go crazy. But, I will never kill a human, never. I'll drink what I need and stop. I will not become a monster. . . _

_It hurt like hell to change, Aro held my hand the whole time. For what seemed like forever this fire burned throughout me, I knew it was the venom coursing through my veins, ruining everything living in its path. I felt like I was going to melt, the pain almost drove my insane. I remember he held a cloth against my head and kept telling me everything would be okay soon. He didn't leave me, not once. Then, the fire stopped and everything was silent. I could feel my heart slow, getting weaker by the moment. My lungs didn't rise, they didn't fall. Soon, my heart just stopped going, I was changed. I opened my eyes and everything seemed clearer, I could hear the sounds of nature outside my door. I could feel the strength in my body, it was overwhelming. The next thing that hit me was the thirst, I could practically taste the blood before I drank. I could hear blood pumping through my victim's body, totally unaware of what was going to happen, and I used that. I stopped just as the heart started to weaken and pulled away. Like I said, I won't kill. _

_Well, I have to leave now, apparently I'm going to have to live in Italy, I'll miss my home though, I will never forget it . _

_-A bientot,_

_Sagelle. _

I put the journal down, so that's what Sage was saving me from. Unbearable pain. . . I want this, I want to be with Edward forever. Just like Sage, I am scared, but I can't let fear over power me. I will survive. I will cope. . Even though it'll be hard as hell at first, he'll be there with me. Holding my hand just like Aro did for Sage.

**Sage's POV**

" She doesn't want to wait Carlisle, you can't make her." I said. Carlisle sighed and sat in his chair. I could tell he was stressed about this whole situation.

" I originally wanted to change her after graduation but then Edward comes to me saying he's ready now. And I figure I should allow him to do this when he's ready. But, I still wanted her to live some life before having to leave it all. Now you're here saying she just wants to disappear? To fake her death right away?"

" That's exactly what I'm saying. You have to respect her wishes Carlisle."

" I know, but. . . That doesn't seem right to me. What about her father? I know him and I know this will kill him."

" Carlisle, it isn't your place to worry about her father. She wants to do this so her father doesn't have to suffer a year from now. Figure out a way to make this happen, you're a doctor so be creative."

" How can you be funny at a time like this?"

" Because, while everyone else is so damn serious, I'm the only one who remembers none of this has to do with me! I'm here to help someone, not worry about how the family's going to take it!" I sighed and headed over to the door, getting ready to walk out.

" When are you leaving? Are you going to stay with her? She trusts you Sage, you should be here."

" I know, I will be. I'll leave soon after she's changed." Carlisle nodded her head and I stepped out of the room, leaving him to think. Edward was sitting on the kitchen table, his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulders. " What's wrong m'dear?" I asked.

" I don't think I can do this, I lied." He said, I could hear him clearly even though he hadn't lifted his head.

" Don't be, haven't we already talked this over Edward?"

" I'm scared though Sage."

" Why?"

" Because, what if I don't stop. What if I kill her?" I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh, I earned me a death stare from him.

" You're not going to kill her, you'll stop."

" How do you know that?"

" I know you. . . " I got up and walked away, I wanted to call Aro and make sure he got home okay.

A/N Thanks to everyone for reading :). I love y'all! And I'm soo glad you like the story, I want to see how many of you guys would want a sequel, so just let me know when you review :). Cause I have to know whether of not to end it with this one, or leave it hanging for a sequel. Let me know :) Again, thank you so much for reading, if it wasn't for you guys reading I would've stopped writing this a long time ago. Faith 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 17- Dreaming of you **

**Bella's POV**

_I walked along the path, my head lifted towards the sun. Suddenly the sun disappeared behind a set of dark clouds, rain began to fall from the sky. I held out my hand, the tiny droplets of water bounced off of my palm onto the dewy grass beneath me. I heard a sound coming from behind me, but didn't turn around, I trusted it. I knew who it was. I simply kept walking, the rain falling around me in torrents. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to the person. My warm body chilled, but I felt safe; in the arms of my love. I turned around and smiled, Edward grinned back at me; that grin that made my knees weak. He bent his head slightly and pressed his cold lips to mine, I could feel his ice chill my fire, he always seemed to quench my thirst of desire with a single kiss. He pulled back, I looked into his dark topaz eyes. His hand rubbed the side of my face lovingly and it seemed like we melted into one underneath the spring rain. _

_" I love you, I have enough love for you to last me for eternity." He whispered, I knew in my heart he meant it. We were meant to be together. My hand wrapped around his neck, and leaned my head up, kissing him passionatly. _

_" I love you too." I whispered. " Enough love for eternity." He nodded his head and I moved mine to the side, exposing my neck. His lips touched the skin softly and I felt myself shiver. Then he opened his mouth and-_

Edward shook my shoulder. I opened one eye and groaned. He smiled and took my hand, helping me up. I brushed my hair out of my face and frowned at him.

" Oh, come on sleepy head. You have school." He chuckled.

" What, you're not going? I mean, you've been back for three weeks now and you're not going back to school?" He shrugged his shoulders.

" Why bother, it isn't like I haven't passed this grade almost three times already." I smiled and remembered what day it was. This would be my last day of school, not that I actually minded that bit of information.

" Are you still, today?" I asked him quietly. I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

" I mean, if you still want to. I won't if you don't want me too." He whispered. I tried to smile and looked up at him, into his eyes.

" I do, believe me I haven't changed my mind. I'll be waiting after school, has Carlisle figured out what he's going to do?"

" Him and Sage are still going over what could be a flaw, but he pretty much has everything taken care of."

" So, how am I going to die?" I joked, but Edward must not have found it funny because he just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. " Don't worry Edward, everything is going to be fine." He nodded his head, but I could see the flicker of doubt pass through his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my dream flashed through my eyes, everything was going to be alright.

" What are you thinking?" He asked me.

" I am thinking, that I cannot wait for this afternoon Edward." I got closer to him, so I could whisper in his ear. " I love you, enough for eternity." I said. He smiled and embraced me as tight as he could without hurting me. I looked at the clock, only eight short hours of life left, but I wasn't complaining. Because I was getting something so good in return, being able to spend forever with my one true love.

I walked through the halls, the end of the day bell had just rung. I gathered everything from my lockers, but decided against that. People would think I knew I was going to die, which I did but that's beside the point. So I shoved everything back in, my dream still going through my mind. The day had went by faster then I thought it would. But, that was a-okay with me. I felt someone staring at me so I turned around, it was Mike. I couldn't understand why he was talking to me now, seeing as how he'd shunned me ever since Edward got back. He may not be going to school, but it was a small town and everyone knew he'd returned.

" You wanna do something tonight? With friends of course." I could see a blush creep up his cheek and was forced to bite back my giggle. Was this how Edward felt when I blushed?

" No, I can't tonight."

" How come?" Well, because my boyfriend is a vampire and I've finally convinced him to turn me into a creature of the night.

" Homework." I said instead, I figured he wouldn't take the first one too well.

" Oh. Well, maybe some other day." I doubt it, cause I would probably bite you.

" Maybe." I smiled weakly and sighed as soon as he walked away. I practically skipped down the halls and busted through the front doors. I could see the silver Volvo waiting for me and smiled. I slid into the passenger seat and saw that Edward was laughing.

" What's so funny?" I asked. He nodded his head to Mike.

" Homework eh? Oh, and just so you know, the other friends were going to cancel at the last minute leaving you alone with him. I swear, the boy is relentless." He replied.

" Well, you seem chipper. Better then this morning at least."

" Well, I talked with Sage and Carlisle again. I think I'm okay."

" You think?"

" I know."

" Still scared of killing me?"

" Nope."

" Wow, Sage does work wonders." Edward laughed and started the car, thirty seconds later we were already halfway to his house.

" No, she just told me what I already knew."

" And that was?"

" That I love you too much to not stop." I bit my lip and felt Edward entwine my hand in his. Then we were going up his driveway and stopped. I waited, already knowing not to bother because Edward would be there opening my door. Which he was, and then he took my hand and we walked into the house. Sage was practically jumping up and down when she saw me. I noticed the rest of the family was leaving except for Carlise, Sage and Edward. Alice hugged me tight.

" I can't wait to get back and see you changed!" She exclaimed. " Sister in law." She winked and Rosalie nodded her head.

" Yeah, Bella will be a changed woman when we get back. Come on let's go already." Eh, it was nice for Rosalie. Emmett gave me a hug, followed my Esme. Jasper shook my hand , then decided to give me a hug and they were gone.

" Where are they going?" I asked Carlisle.

" Hunting. They'll be back by the time the process is over. Now Bella, you're sure-" I held up my hand, cutting him off mid sentence.

" To all three of you, I am positive this is what I want. I've only said it how many times?" Sage laughed and elbowed Carlisle.

" See, I told you she was smart. She knows what she wants and goes after it. Hey, she's kinda like me!"

" Yes, now tell me is that a good thing or bad?" Carlisle joked. Sage dropped her mouth in shock and smacked him on the arm. Then she turned to me and smiled.

" It's a damn good thing you're like me. Don't listen to this fool." I chuckled, then noticed Edward was gone. I was getting ready to say something when Sage pointed to the location of his room. " He's getting his umm, zen on? Focusing on everything. What can I say, I love the boy but some of the things he does even confuse me. Sage led me into the kitchen, bags full of McDonald's food were on the table.

" Your last supper my lady. Enjoy it, it's the last time you'll ever eat a greasy cow again. Well, you may eat a cow now and then, but it won't have lettace, tomato and cheese along with it." She winked and I just laughed. I couldn't help it, she was crazy! I sat down and ate until I was full. I noticed the sun was already setting, Charlie would just be getting home.

" You okay?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head and smiled.

" I called my mom last night, made sure to tell her I loved her. And got up early enough to tell Charlie I loved him. I'm ready." I said softly. Carlisle nodded his head.

" I'll go get Edward." He got up and walked away, leaving just Sage and I.

" You're going to be here right?" I asked.

" Oh of course. Aro says good luck by the way. Which, you don't really need luck, but he didn't know what else to say. So. . . I'm proud of you, and you really are very brave. You seem more composed and ready then I was."

" You were scared?"

" Oh, shitless. I remember shaking as he bit down, just convulsing all over." I gulped. " Oh don't worry, you won't do that."

" Oh, you're sure eh?"

" Positive, you're like me, only better."

" I'm not better then you Sage."

" Yeah you are. Believe me there are some things I wish I could take back. I would kill to take back." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, then shrugged her shoulders. " What can you do though eh?" I nodded my head and watched Edward walk down the stairs. . . It was time. I stood up and he hugged me, inhaling deeply.

" I hope you smell the same." He whispered. Sage patted his back and stuck her head into our embrace.

" She'll smell even better. Let's go." We headed into the library and Carlisle shut the door behind us. I laid on the couch that was in there, I could feel my heart thumping wildly. I was nervous. I saw the syringe laying on the table. Sage gave me a tight hug. " Everything will be okay." She whispered. " I promise you." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around Carlisle as he gave me a hug. Then they stepped back and it was Edward in front of me. He looked like he could cry. I pulled his head down to me and kissed him.

" I had a dream last night Edward. And in it, everything was fine. You were okay, I was okay. I think, I think my dream was telling me something." I whispered in his ear.

" And what was that?"

" That I love you, and I'm really ready for this." Edward nodded it and kissed me again.

" I won't leave you." He whispered.

" I know." Then, I brushed my hair back and tilted my head for him. I felt his lips on my skin, just like in my dream. Then I felt his mouth open and he paused.

" I love you." He whispered. His lips tickling my neck.

" I love you too." I whispered back. Then he bit down and my vision flooded with mist. Flames seemed to seep into my body, like my insides were burning. I let out a cry and felt Edward pull back his lips and grab my hand. Sage was at my side too, I heard her tell Edward to step back for a minute and regain himself. I felt her grab my hand as he did so, she squeezed it tight. She put her hand on the side of my face.

" It's okay Bells, sshh. It's okay." I could feel myself shake. Edward was back at my side, Sage let go of my hand and he took it. He kissed my cheek and whispered my lullaby in my ear. It seemed like forever. But then I felt something poke me, and I closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep. Knowing Edward was at my side. . .

**Sage's POV**

I watched as Edward bit down, I winced myself. I remembered the pain that followed the first bite, apparently so did Carlise because he looked away. I knew Edward would need to regain his strength, I could see the red trim around his irises. I tapped his shoulder and told him to go stand by Carlisle, he listened.

" You did good." I whispered to him and he nodded his head. I grabbed Bella's hand and reassured her it was okay. She was shaking, I placed my hand on the side of her face, hoping my ice cold hands would help her fire hot body. It didn't. Edward was at my side, I knew he would want to be with her so I scooted back, allowing him to take her hand. Soon, thirty minutes came so I took the syringe off the table and injected Bella with the medicine. She instantly drifted off to sleep. Edward laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat for a final time. I turned to Carlisle and smiled weakly.

" The worst is over. Go find your family and hunt with them, I can tell you're hungry. I'll stay here with Edward." I told him.

" Are you sure Sage?"

" Of course, go." He nodded his head and talked to Edward for a brief moment, then took off. I could hear the car reve to life. Then I headed over to Edward. " We need to go, we can't let the dogs find out we bit her here. And, they'll come looking tonight, I think they know something's up. I saw that one, who likes Bella, he's been appearing at the house at certain times. Come on." Edward shook his head in agreement and picked Bella up. I looked out the kitchen window, it was clear. We went outside and Edward sat with Bella in the backseat of my rental car. Then, I backed up, and took off.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, forgot to tell you guys when I posted the chapter, there will be a sequel, seeing as how so many people want me to write one! I'll probably start right after I finish this one off, I don't know of a title yet though. Thanks for reading!!!

Faith


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 18- Sanctuary**

**Sage's POV**

The road stretched out before us, the trees whipped past the windows. It would take me at least another hour to get to the safe house Carlisle made known to me after the first encounter with the wolves. I flicked the radio on, but nothing good was playing so I quickly turned it off. Bella was laying across Edward's lap, still unconscious . He was running his hands through her hair, muttering something I couldn't make out.

" Well, isn't this a fun little road trip?" I joked, attempting to break the silence. It didn't work, Edward just eyed me in the review mirror and kept humming to Bella. I sighed and flicked the radio back on, anything was better then the quiet. All of a sudden my phone rang, I jumped at least 20 feet; if I had a heart it would've thumped clear out of my chest. I inhaled deeply to regain myself and answered it. " Hello?" I said.

" Who is it?" Edward asked. I held up a hand, my way of telling him to hold his horses. He sighed and waited for me to answer.

" So wait, they're at the house? Excuse me! That stupid mother fu- yeah I know. No I didn't think to check her house! Carlisle why would I? Let me call you back, I need to think." I hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat.

" What happened?"

" Well, it turns out our favorite howler to the moon, decided to go to Bella's house and tell Charlie she's missing. Right now, he doesn't believe them, but Alice says they say something and he goes crazy. I have to get you home. That way you have an alibi."

" What are you going to do?"

" Well, the thing I do best, drive fast." I slammed my foot on the brakes, then turned the car around, heading back home. What a mess.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up the driveway, I could see Carlisle waiting for me on the porch. Edward got out of the car and was ready to take Bella out but I grabbed his hand. " She stays, she's going with me remember?" I told him.

" Now? Like, right now?" He replied, brushing his hand through his hair. He didn't want to leave her, I could tell.

" No, in about five minutes. Go in the house."

" Sage-"

" Edward, go." He glared at me, but listened. He kissed Bella and whispered something in her ear; then he walked into the house. The door slammed behind him. Carlisle stood up and walked over to the car, his hand rested on the hood. " Well, don't you look troubled." I smirked, he glared. I got a lot of this glaring lately.

" Where are you going to go? There isn't enough time for you to make it to the safe house." He responded.

" No there isn't is there." I took my knife out of my leg strap and held it over my arm. " Go get a jar." I told him. He gave me a confused look, but was in the house and out in a matter of seconds. He held the glass over my arm and I slowly slid the knife across my skin. The bright red liquid poured into the jar. Once there was a reasonable amount I took my arm and wiped it across my jeans. " Isn't it amazing our venom looks like human blood. Gets me every time. Okay, have Rosalie run that over to the safe house, tell her to drop some blood every mile. Once she gets there, just to pour the rest around the house."

" You're leading them right to you then. How's that going to help?"

" Because, I'm not going to the safe house."

" Well, where do you plan on going?" I slid into the car and slammed the door shut.

" Well, I figured it was time to catch up on some praying."

" You're going to a church?" He said in disbelief. I smiled and nodded my head, then did the sign of a cross.

" I figured, I have a lot to say. See you in a couple days." With that I backed the car back out of the driveway for the second time that day.

The church loomed in my view, it'd looked to be vacant for at least a couple decades. " Perfect." I mumbled. I got out of the car and opened the back doors, getting Bella out carefully. I saw the two tiny holes on her neck, they would soon turn into just a bruise. I carried her over to the front of the church, kicking the door down with a bang. Thank God no one was around to hear that. I peeked around, yeah, it was vacant all right. Dust could be seen floating down in the light. I walked up the aisles and placed Bella gently in a pew, sitting next to her. Great, not only was I in a church, but I was in a Catholic church. When I sat down, a cloud of dust pooled around me, I coughed and waved it away. I didn't care if I needed to use my lungs or not, that was just nasty. I sighed, what to do what to do. I heard a creak from behind me and quickly whipped around, it was only the floor.

" Get a grip Sage, it's an old church it's going to creak." I muttered to myself. I put my hand on Bella's head, she was still burning hot, but she would be for another two days. So, I kicked my feet up onto the other pew and closed my eyes. . . This was going to be a long two days.

The moon glowed through the old windows, creating an ethereal glow around the church, it actually almost freaked me out. The statue of Jesus was seemingly staring at me, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Then, my phone rang, scaring the shit out of me twice in one day. I was getting rusty. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Carlisle.

" Yo." I said, this human slang talk was pretty addicting. " What's going on?"

" They're gone, they came to see if Bella was over here, they should be following your scent now. Are you sure they're not going to find you?"

" No, they won't. Don't worry, I do this for a living."

" How's she doing?"

" The same, knocked out, it's really quiet. I pretty much hate it. So, think they're going to check out your house again?"

" I don't know, they might."

" Hmm." I could hear Edward talking in the background. Finally Carlisle sighed and just handed him the phone.

" Sage, are you sure she's okay?" He asked worriedly.

" Positive, I am sitting right next to her Edward. I think I'd know how she's doing."

" Yeah I know, it's just-"

" I know, you're worried. It's okay. It's normal."

" Sage, I want to be there with her." I bit my lip. He should be here with her, not me.

" Okay, get me Carlisle." I heard the phone being handed back and cut Carlisle off before he could talk. " I'm coming back, I'll deal with them. Tell Edward to do the same thing I did, throw them off his scent, I'll wait 'til he gets here then I'll run over by you."

" Literally run?"

" Yeah, car will be too loud." I could hear Carlisle telling Edward everything, then I heard Edward run out of the door, he was already gone. " Damn, that boy moves fast." I heard Carlisle chuckle.

" Okay, I'll see you when you get here Sage."

" Bye." I hung up the phone and closed my eyes again, waiting for Edward to arrive. Shouldn't take him long, seeing as how he's running with a purpose.

Soon, the doors slammed open and Edward came bolting down the pews. He stopped in front of me and sighed. I opened one eye and smiled. " Well well well, Romeo finally arrives. Seeing as how it's alrighty, what one in the morning, yeah I think you missed the balcony scene." I joked. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to move. I stood up and allowed him to take my spot, his hand immediately flew to Bella's head to take her temperature. " I'll give you one clue, she's hot." I laughed but stopped because he wasn't. " Geez, tough crowd. Okay, I'm going to fly the coop, have fun, pray a little." I backed away and got ready to run out of the church, but turned back to him at the last minute.

" What?" He asked.

" See the big Jesus, yeah sometimes it looks like he's moving, I think it's just my mind. But, uh, be careful kay?" I winked and then began to run, I heard Edward laughing at that, and it wasn't even funny. The wind blew past me, I had a long way 'til home. " Thank God I'm not human, cause this would really hurt." I mumbled, picking up speed.

I looked around, peeking through the trees, I couldn't smell the werewolves so I jogged up to the porch, knocking on the door. Carlisle swung it open and smiled.

" Finally you get here." He teased.

" Hey, I'm not as young as I used to be. The last five miles were killer." I replied, a smile my face. The rest of the family was seated around the living room, they looked worried. " What's got everyone down?" I asked.

" They want to blame Edward for Bella's death, they're going to. But, we had to let him go because, he has to be there." Alice whispered. My heart fell, well metaphorically it did. I sat down, thoughts running through my head.

" When?"

" They issue a warrant for him in ten minutes. Charlie does." I shook my head and grimaced.

" Not on my watch, okay. . . I'll be right back." I stood up and walked back over to the door.

" Where are you going?" They asked.

" To Charlie's. Maybe I can convince him otherwise."

" How do you plan on doing that?" Carlisle questioned me. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door.

" I don't know, I'll come up with something." Then I shut the door, and took off. Thank God Bella's house wasn't that far away. I got there around ten minutes later and pounded on the front door. Charlie opened it, the wolves scent hit me right between the eyes, I had to force back my growl.

" Sage? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, he looked like crap. I pushed my way through past him and pointed at Jacob.

" You're the one that made her run away!" I yelled. Eh, it would work, just switch the blame on someone else. Jacob's eyes opened wide and he stood up menacingly, or tried to at least.

" What are you talking about?"

" You and your stupid little friends, stalking her wherever she goes." I turned back to Charlie. " You can even ask Carlisle, he keeps seeing them by his house. They need to be locked up!" Charlie held up his hands and motioned for me to sit down.

" You can't just make accusations like that." He simply said. " Jacob is a nice boy-"

" Oh nice my ass, you know he tried to hit me the other day because I told him that Bella didn't want to be with him? Yeah, he loves your daughter, but he's sick. She told him no and to leave her alone, but he won't. She ran away because of him! Charlie turned to Jacob, I noticed Sam was sitting there too. Both looked like they wanted to kill me. Once Charlie couldn't see me I smirked and silently laughed.

" Is this true?"

" What! How can you believe her! She's lying to protect Edward!" Jacob yelled.

" See Mr. Swan, look at that temper of his. I'm kind of glad Bella left while she did, he could hurt her. Maybe, maybe she should stay with me for a bit, while you talk to Jacob about his bad ways." I frowned and tisked him.

" Mr. Swan, you can't listen to her-" Charlie held his hand up and silenced Jacob, then turned to me.

" How far away do you live?"

" Oh, about an hour."

" What would Bella do about school?"

" Mr. Swan, she needs to rest her poor little heart. Jacob's taken a lot out of her."

" Fine. She can stay with you for a while."

" Okay, I'll call her and tell her to swing by my apartment. Thank you Mr. Swan." I turned around and walked out of the house, that was easier then expected. I waited outside for the puppies. They came out of the house, the door slammed behind them. They stuck their noses up and growled. I came out of the shadows, laughing my ass off. Jacob went to come after me but I held up my hand, he was stuck. I smiled and sauntered over to them.

" How many times do I have to tell you two to not mess with me." I wondered.

" Where's Bella?" Jacob growled.

" She's safe. She doesn't need you to look after her either, although I'm sure you wouldn't be able to stomach being by her anyways." His mouth dropped open and he fell to the ground.

" You changed her didn't you?"

" I didn't, but someone did yes. And it wasn't on your precious land." What they didn't know, wouldn't kill them.

" How could you?" I bent down beside him, holding his chin in my hand; making him look at me.

" Listen, find yourself a nice were woman, have a few hound dogs for children and move on. Bella's not yours, never was. Got it? How many times do I need to say it?" All of a sudden, arms wrapped around me and I was thrown into a tree. I slid to the ground and stood back up, I clenched my fists and snarled. " That was a mistake." I raised my hand and threw Sam back, I heard his arm break. I walked over to him and smacked him across the face, his blood dripped from his lip.

" Leave him alone." Jacob growled and picked me up, throwing me to the ground. I rolled backwards and kicked my foot out from under me, throwing him off balance so he fell to the ground. I ripped my knife out and bent over him, straddling him to the ground, I placed the knife against his throat and snapped.

" I know you don't want to die, and Bella once cared for you so I really don't want to kill you. Listen to me. And listen well. Back off. Or the next time I see you, I won't hold back, and you will die. You do not stand a chance against me, you either." I told them. " So, you going to back off or should I slit your throat now?"

" I'll back off." He whispered. I smiled and put the knife away, patting his cheek.

" That's what I like to hear." I stood up, backing away from them slowly, then I turned around and ran back to Carlisle's.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 19- Awaken**

**Sage's POV**

" You did what?" Carlisle said. I smirked and sat on the couch, kicking my feet up onto the table.

" I took care of the werewolf problem, don't worry about it anymore. They won't be bothering you. I told Charlie that Jacob was stalking Bella and that's why she ran away. I also told him Bella can just stay by my house for a few days and that she can't go to school because of the emotional strain Jacob has placed on her." Emmett walked by and nodded his head.

" Nice!" He high fived me and kicked my feet down, sitting next to me.

" Thanks. So, have you heard from Edward?" I asked Carlisle. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and nodded his head yes.

" He called soon after you left, I told him you were going to straighten everything out, which it seems like you did a pretty good job of that. He said Bella's doing fine, as fine as she could be doing. I want you to leave tomorrow though, I want you to be there with him."

" Okay. I could leave now if you wanted me too."

" I think you've done enough running today Sagelle." He smiled, I shook my head in agreement.

" You're right. . . I have. I'll leave tomorrow afternoon." I leaned my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I let out a huge sigh and let out a huge cry. I felt Emmett jump in surprise and I grinned.

" Why the hell did you do that?" He asked me.

" Hehe, I don't know." I picked my head up and looked at him. " Pent up aggression sounds like a good excuse though." He stood up and looked at me in disbelief, then set off to find Rosalie. Carlisle got out of his chair and sat next to me. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed. " Carlisle, why is everything always so complicated." He picked up his hand and began to brush my hair.

" Because you make it that way most of the time Sagelle." He replied. I scowled and smacked his chest. " See, how rude." He joked.

" Oh please, I've done worse to you."

" That you have." I sighed and just laid there, wondering what Aro was doing at the moment. Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out of my jean pocket, speaking of the devil. " Hey you." I said.

" Hello Sage. How's everything with Bella." Aro pondered.

" She's in the process of being changed as we speak.

" Ah, you gave her the serum?"

" Mmhmm, she's knocked out too."

" Wonderful, well not wonderful but-"

" I know what you mean. How are you?"

" Okay, still giving Marcus and Jane hell about suddenly showing up."

" Hmm, maybe we should, kill Jane?" I questioned with hope in my voice, how I despised her. I heard him chuckle softly.

" You know that won't happen Sagelle."

" I don't see why not." I grumbled.

" Because, she's one of us."

" So was Victoria."

" You know what I mean." I switched the phone to my other ear and smiled.

" Ah us, she's one of us. Part of the great Volturi clan right? Hey you know what Aro, I have to go. I'm uh, needed at the moment."

" Oh, well. I'll talk to you soon then Sage."

" Mmhmm. Bye."

" Goodbye." I heard him hang up the phone and flipped my phone shut. Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I rose my head off his shoulder and stood up, I needed to think. I headed over to the door and opened it, before I was able to walk outside though Carlisle grabbed my arm. I turned to him and flicked my hair out of my face.

" What's wrong Sage?" He asked while releasing my arm.

" Nothing, I just need some air."

" Seems like you've needed air quite a bit lately."

" What can I say, I just love the outdoors." I walked outside, the stars shining down brightly. Carlisle followed me, closing the door behind me. I bit my lip and wished for a moment I could cry because all this pressure inside of me, it was like I was going to explode. " I, uh, I think there's something going on between Jane and Aro. I mean, not at the moment of course, I mean it did happen. Once."

" Why do you think that?" I faced him and laughed bitterly.

" Because Carlisle I left with you! I mean, why wouldn't Aro turn to the one person there. Besides, she's always liked him. It's quite sickening actually. . . I pushed him away and I think he sought comfort in her."

" He loves you Sage."

" Yes I'm aware of that Carlisle! But that doesn't mean he didn't just run to her! I mean, I was gone for how long with you? I wouldn't be surprised." Carlisle stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, wrapping it in his.

" Sage, Aro thinks the world of you, you have nothing to worry about." He whispered. I nodded my head, halfway agreeing with him. " Do you regret it? Leaving with me?" I looked up at him in shock, did he really think that? I could see pain in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head no.

" Never Carlisle." I whispered back and embraced him, hugging him tightly. " Why do you even think that?" I asked him.

" I'm not sure. . ." He stared down at me, I didn't think. I had no clue what I was doing because suddenly I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply. I pulled back and smirked. It was his turn to look at me in shock. I pushed him playfully and laughed.

" See, there's not even anything there between us anymore Carlisle! We're friends, and friends we shall be forevermore." He laughed along with me and pushed me back.

" You're right. . . There wasn't anything there." He replied.

" Of course I'm right, now. . Go be with your wife, I'm going to head over to church."

" Already?" I started to walk away and shrugged my shoulders. " What are you going to do for two days?"

" Who knows, maybe finish that penance I've stacked up over the years."

" That would take longer then two days."

" True, well. . I'll only think about the really bad things I've done." He chuckled and waved me goodbye, then I was off. I brushed my lips with my fingers, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Because the truth was, there was something there. . . Maybe, there always will be.

I got to the church soon, opened the doors carefully and saw Edward sitting in the pew silently. I walked up to him quietly and went to scare him but he turned around, then smirked. " I hate you." I mumbled. " Can't even pretend to let me scare you." I sat in the pew in front of him and looked at Bella. She was sweating, but other then that she looked fine. The Jesus statue was still staring down, maybe he was just waiting for me to get back or something. I put my hand on Bella's forehead, she was still burning up. " Isn't it amazing, it's like you sweat the life out of you." I joked.

" Not funny Sage." Edward replied.

" Oh come on, it was a little funny."

" I thought you were coming tomorrow."

" Geez, nothing like changing the subject. . . Well, I decided to come tonight. Got a problem with it?"

" No, at least I won't sit here talking to myself."

" Hmm, now that would be interesting to see. How about you just pretend I'm not here?" He rolled his eyes and looked down at Bella. He looked troubled, something was bothering him. " What's up? You look sullen and depressed, that's no way to act around your dying girlfriend." He scoffed and looked back at me.

" Is everything a joke to you Sage?" He asked me.

" Mostly, I have a sick sense of humor what can I say. . .So, what's wrong."

" I can. . . Her smell is fading by the hour, she's fading faster then normal. What if something's wrong and we can't tell because of that medicine you gave her."

" Edward, she may be special, but I doubt she can just change in a day. That's impossible-" I spoke too soon because suddenly Bella's eyes snapped open and she shot out of Edward's arms. He turned to me in shock, his eyes opened wide. " Course, I could be wrong." I replied, looking at Bella softly. Something was wrong, I could see it in her eyes. I inhaled deeply, she wasn't changed yet.

" Bella." Edward said silently. Tears streamed down her face and she stood up quickly.

" What did you give me!" She demanded to know. I looked at her in shock and stood up also.

" I gave you something I got from very trusting people. Are you accusing me of something Bella?" I said to her.

" Something's wrong. I can feel it, it's like. . I can't even describe it. It hurts, God it hurts."

" Bella, maybe my serum wore off and you're simply feeling the pain of changing." But, I knew that wasn't true, because her smell was regaining strength by the second. It was as if she was fighting off the venom or something. I saw her eyes roll back and she crumbled, Edward caught her and held her in his arms.

" Sage what the hell is wrong?" He worriedly said. I shook my head.

" I have no idea. Edward, we have to go. Can you run with her?'

" Yeah, well I've never run holding her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Okay, hold on." I whipped out my phone and dialed Carlisle. He picked up on the second ring. " Don't say anything, just get in a car and get your ass to where I am now. Follow my scent." I lowered the phone and sat on the pew, racking my brain on what could possibly be happening. Then I noticed something, high on her arm. I gently picked up her sleeve and it revealed a huge bruise, a tiny mark was in the middle of it.

" What is that? That's not where you gave her the shot." Edward stared at it intently.

" I know, that's someone else's shot. Now, who's could it be?" I turned to him in question.

" I don't know. . . I know it isn't Carlisle's. I don't think it would be anyone in my family. . . That leaves-" I scowled, a low growl irrupted within me. My mind flashed back to when I was fighting Jacob and Sam.

" That's why they didn't change." I muttered.

" What are you talking about?"

" I was fighting Sam and Jacob, and they didn't change. They looked pissed but. . . They knew, they knew changing her wouldn't work, because they gave her something." My body filled with a strange heat, I was pissed off. In fact, I was beyond pissed, I was furious. I saw Edward's jaw clench. " Stay here with her."

" Where are you going." I out of the pew so fast two bolts knocked loose and the pew fell over, hitting the floor with a thud. I stormed towards the door, then I quickly turned around. I pointed my finger towards the Jesus statue and I growled at it. " You better watch over those two, tell them to get their asses away from me, because I swear to you, if I find them tonight, they're dead." Then I ran out of the church.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 20- Seeing Red**

**Sage's POV**

Of all the stupid things a werewolf could do. . . Then these idiots proceed to do these stupid things to me! Like I didn't want to kill them before, now I'm seeing so much red, I'm almost blinded. I followed their scent all the way to this house, it appeared to be small and "home-like" on their territory. This one reeked of Jacob, of course I would find his house first. I walked up to the front door and pounded loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the house. I waited impatiently, finally some old man came to the door in a wheelchair and smiled.

" How can I help you?" He asked. I could see the glint in his eye, he knew what I was and probably why I was there. I pushed myself inside and looked around.

" I don't have time to deal with you, where's he?" I questioned him.

" Where's who?" I growled and bent down quickly so we were face to face, fear was etched across the old man's face.

" Listen to me, I don't want to play games old man. You tell me where the son of a bitch-"

" Leave him alone." Jacob said coolly. I bared my teeth and stood up, he was just standing there, all nonchalant. " So, wonder why you're here. You know, I bet it's because you couldn't change her right? Well, you figured it out faster then I expected you to." He smirked and took a step forward. I clenched my fist and quickly pushed him against the wall, holding him there.

" I will give you thirty seconds to tell me what you gave her." I said as cool as him. " If you do not tell me within these thirty seconds, you're dead. Then, I go after Sam, then the rest of your little. . . coven. Got it?"

" There's not much you can get done if I'm dead."

" Au contraire mon ami." I took out my phone and quickly dialed Aro, he picked up on the first ring. " Aro, do me a favor and call those witches from Africa up. I need to know what kind of spell could reverse a vampire's bite."

" Give me ten minutes." He replied.

" It's yours." I flipped the phone shut and smiled. " Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty- eight. . . " I waited, watching the seconds on the clock. He just stood there, at around ten seconds I took out my knife and held it in the air. " Five, four, three-"

" Fine, we got it from these people Sam knows in England okay? We don't know exactly what it does or what it's called, only that it will prevent you from changing her!" Jacob cried out. I put my knife back and got in his face, holding his throat in my hands.

" You're dumbass decision to interfere is going to cost Bella her life if you don't tell me who you got it from now!"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, you're killing her! Whatever you gave her is working, she's fighting out the venom, but it's also killing her. What were you thinking?"

" She's dying?"

" What are you? Slow? Let me say this again, Bella is dying because of you. It's all your fault!! Where is Sam?"

" He's at his house."

" You're taking me there. Now!" I whipped my hand off his throat and stormed outside, making sure he was behind me. " Come on, we're running, there's not much time." Jacob nodded his head and we set off, arriving at Sam's house soon. He came barging out of the door, snarling at me. I snarled right back.

" Sam, Sam stop!" Jacob yelled. Sam looked at him in disbelief, then back to me.

" What are you talking about Jacob, why did you bring her here?" I noticed his arm was in a sling, I broke it and that made me very happy. I stepped forward and raised my arm.

" You want another broken arm to go with that one? I suggest you tell me where you got that serum Sam." I noticed a woman standing in the doorway, her face held a huge scar across it, without it she would probably be beautiful.

" Why should I?" I smiled and took another step forward, then I was standing next to his wife, a huge grin on my face; I wasn't going to hurt her. But Sam didn't know that now did he? " Leave her alone." He said warningly.

" Is he always this stubborn and stupid? I mean, I can't see why you would stay with him, especially seeing as how that scar is probably his doing. What, you piss him off and he accidentally swipe you? Talk about domestic abuse." I sneered at him, he gave me a shocked look. " What, you think you've seen nasty? You think the Cullens are how every vampire is?" I walked back over to him, stopping right in front of his face. " If that's what you think you are sadly mistaken. I have been around for a very long time and I have little patience. I am mean, because it makes me feel warm inside. . . What did you give her?" '

" Find out for yourself."

" She's dying Sam, you have to tell her!" Jacob pleaded, so much for being cool and nonchalant.

" Who's dying? Isabella?"

" Yes!"

" How?"

" Your genius solution isn't mixing with the venom and it's all killing her. How did you two even get close enough to her to inject her with it?" I questioned them.

" I crawled through her window." Jacob said softly. I scoffed, then saw he wasn't joking.

" You need help, lots of it. Now, I believe-" My phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and quickly answered. " Please say the witches talked."

" They don't know the exact name of it, it's very rare. Even they don't have it. . . They said it's irreversible . . . Sage, she's really dying." Aro whispered.

" Not on my watch she isn't. What will the solution do to a vampire?"

" Nothing I'm sure, you're already changed."

"Thanks, talk to you soon."

" Sage what are you-" I hung up the phone and looked at the two cowards in front of me. I clenched my fist and let out a huge cry.

" I swear to the- you two are lucky I don't eat humans or you would be sucked dry!" I yelled. " Why must you two continually mess with me? You think you would be scared of the death threat, no you two get off on it or something and keep it coming!"

" We didn't mean-" Jacob started to say but I tilted my head to the side, knocking him into the side of the house.

" Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." I heard a branch snap behind me and quickly turned around, it was Edward. . Except his hair was all over and his eyes were near black, I'd never seen him like this and it almost scared me. He glared at Sam and Jacob, I knew what he wanted to do, but I also knew it wasn't right. " Edward. . " I said softly. He turned to me and let out a bitter laugh.

" Aro must have already told you it's irreversible already right? She's dying because of those two." He pointed to them and bared his teeth, a low snarl erupting from his throat. I stood in front of them and walked towards him.

" I know Edward, but I have a plan I think might work. All you have to do-"

" Another plan Sage? I'm sick of plans! You say you're going to kill them why aren't they dead?" I saw hurt flash in his eyes.

" Because Edward, Bella cares for them, you know that. If we were to do anything to them, she'd never forgive us."

" It won't matter if she's dead now will it?"

" I know you don't mean that."

" Do you really think that?"

" You're not killer Edward, you never will be."

" Time changes everything now doesn't it?" All of a sudden he leaped past me and tackled Jacob, slashing his fingers across his face. A huge red mark appeared, Jacob let out a cry of pain.

" Edward!" I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him off. He flailed his arms and legs, trying to get himself free, which he did. He charged back towards Jacob but I raised my hand and pulled him back to me. " Edward stop it!" I commanded. He just laughed and lashed out at me, punching me right across the face. I reeled at the hit, in shock. Then I snarled and tackled him, holding him down. " What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at him. Then I turned to Sam and Jacob, whose face was bleeding from the scratch. " Go to Carlisle, tell him to see if he can somehow extract some of the venom, hopefully it doesn't actually go through the bloodstream."

" You mean like, suck the stuff out or something?" Jacob asked.

" That's exactly what I mean, now get your asses out of here!" I snapped. " I'll deal with you two later." I faced the woman in the doorway, her face was wide in fear. " Get in your house, lock the door. Get in a bedroom, lock the door." She nodded her head and was gone. I turned back to Edward, who was still fighting me. " Edward knock it off." He pushed his knees up, knocking me off him. He got ready to take off after Jacob and Sam but I ran after him, throwing him back to the ground. He hit me again, sending me back a couple inches, but I held him down.

" Sage let me go."

" No, calm down."

" Get off me."

" Edward why are you being like this?"

" Because I can't lose her Sage! I can't lose Bella!" He cried, finally giving up beneath my grip. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. He was still trying to break away, but finally gave up and just dry sobbed into my shirt.

" Edward, you're not going to lose her. I promise you."

" You don't know that, can't know that."

" And Bella didn't know that I would be okay, but she kept telling you so didn't see? And look! Here I am!" He looked up at me and shook his head. I held his face in my hands and nodded it for him. " She'll be okay, tell yourself she'll be okay." I whispered. " Believe it." I let go of his face and watched his eyes fade back to their regular topaz, the cruel black already gone. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off.

" Sorry about hitting you." He told me sheepishly.

" Don't worry, I do that often. Come on, let's go." He nodded his head. We left to get back to Carlisle, who I hoped had an answer for this whole thing, because I was in the dark. . .

" This is bad Sage, really bad." Carlisle whispered to me outside the house. Edward was inside with Bella.

" I know Carlisle, believe me. Were able to see if you could-"

" It's in her bloodstream, there's nothing we can do."

" There has to be, all magic has a loophole! We just have to find the loophole!"

" Well, do you have any ideas what that loophole could be, because to be quite frank I have no clue!" Carlisle yelled.

" You're Carlisle, you have to be thinking something!"

" This yelling isn't going to help Bella." Esme said, startling both of us. " She needs your support." I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

" Support won't save her life."

" You don't know that, maybe someone will look-"

" Bullshit, right now the only ones who are looking out for her are us."

" You don't know that."

" Ladies-" Carlisle interjected but we both cut him off.

" Standing around praying isn't going to do a damn thing for her!"

" Neither is yelling!"

" It was productive yelling because we were yelling about saving her! If you're so smart, why don't you inform us on how to help her?"

" I already have! I told you to stop yelling, no one wants to hear it!"

" Well, there's a lot of things I don't like hearing that I have to, they can put up with it."

" Sage." Carlisle said softly. " Can you call Aro, maybe he can bribe the witches into helping."

" You can't bribe witches, these aren't the charmed ones we're talking about."

" You've helped them before, perhaps you can do something to help them again."

" Oh yeah, that'll work. I can say, ' Hi, do me a favor and when you get a problem in a few hundred years call me up, I'll help you!' Come on Carlisle!" I stopped, I could make someone out of the shadows walking towards us. Her deep skin could hardly be seen in the moonlight. This was too much. " Or maybe you're on the right track." I murmured and bowed my head to the lady, she did the same.

" Sagelle, I heard of your friend's troubles." She said in her native language, which I happened to know. I saw Carlisle and Esme looking at us in confusion though.

" Yes, is there any way you could help me?" I replied.

" Yes, I can. . You do a great good for everyone, we appreciate you being on our side."

" Who do I need to kill?" She smiled and let out a musical laugh.

" As you know, there's vampires in Africa, he's been threatening our coven, could you handle him?"

" Of course."

" Then I can help you. Here." She handed me a small piece of paper. " Say this while you two share blood."

" Share blood?"

" Yes, the venom isn't as strong in the bloodstream at first because it's such a small amount. The more blood, the more potent the venom is. Usually the small portion is enough to work, but with this spell, they battle. Most of the time, it ends in death."

" Thank you. Is one week good?"

" Yes, we can hold him off until then."

" Thank you and your coven." I bowed my head back down in respect, she did the same.

" Just call when you need us, we'll find some way to help you." Then she was gone.

" God, that's cool." I said in English, then I turned back to Carlisle and Esme. " Okay, let's go in." They followed, I think both were a little shocked, eh, they'll get over it. We walked into the house and I knelt next to Bella, she was pale and sweating. Edward was brushing back her hair and murmuring to her softly. I could see she was fading in and out of consciousness. I shook her a little, that woke her up. Then I took out my knife and handed the piece of paper to Edward. " Hold that in front of me." I instructed him. He did it then I looked down at Bella. " Bella, this is going to hurt, but it's the only way. Don't hate me." I turned to everyone in the room. " You guys should leave, except you Carlisle."

" Why?" Alice asked.

" Because, blood is going to be spilled and I don't want any of you pouncing on her. My goal here is to save her, not feed her to hungry vampires."

" Oh." They left the room, heading outside. I turned to Carlisle then to Edward.

" Will you be okay?" I asked him.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered.

" Okay. . " I slid the blade across her arm, deep red blood rushed from the wound. Edward shook his head a little and held his breath, in different circumstances I would've laughed. Then I slit my arm, I held it over her wound and watched my blood seep into her, the two formed together and started to bubble, it was quite disgusting. I saw a yellow stream of liquid start to stream down the side of her arm. I looked up and started to say the words on the piece of paper, the liquid finally stopped and Bella screamed; the process was starting all over again.

" What happened to her?" Edward questioned me.

" All my venom kicked the serum out, she's okay. And she should be changed in a day, with the amount of venom I poured into her she won't have to go through everything. See, told you she'd be okay." I smiled and moved, wrapping my arm in a cloth Carlisle gave me. I walked outside and saw the family hold their breath for a second. " She's fine." I said, they all sighed in relief, Alice came running up to me and gave me a big hug.

" Thank you, so much." She said softly.

" Don't worry, you guys are like family to me and she's your family which means she's my family! So! It's all good! You guys should probably stay out here a little while longer though, she's still bleeding. Carlisle is fixing that now."

" Fine with us, as long as she's okay." Emmett said.

" She's this much trouble as a human, I'm going to hate to see how much trouble she causes us as a vampire." I muttered and walked back inside. Edward was still fighting the feeling to drink her, I could practically see his internal battle waging on. " Edward, do you need to step outside?"

" No, I'm not going to leave her. . . " He replied. I shook my head and sat on the couch, I couldn't take anymore. This was too much. Carlisle sat next to me and hugged me.

" Thank you Sage." He whispered.

" I'll say it again, Bella is now a part of my family, of course I have to help her. Now get off." I shoved him off and we both laughed.

" Jacob said sorry about a hundred times, he and Sam left before you and Edward got here."

" Probably worried Edward would go loco on them again." Edward glared at me but I just winked and smiled. He muttered something under his breath that made me laugh. " Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning now didn't they! Are they going to stay away now?"

" Yes, they said they are. I think they finally see, they won't be able to stop you, you're way too stubborn."

" Oh yeah." I watched Bella moan in Edward's arms, her face etched in pain. " Hold on Bells, just a little while longer." I whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 21- At last**

**Sage's POV**

I paced back and forth, Bella should be changed soon. I watched as her chest rose and fell slowly, Edward was holding her hand tight. It'd been one whole day and we hadn't heard from the wolves, if they were smart they'd pack up and leave. But I knew they wouldn't do that, because this is their home. Blah blah. Have I let it be known just how much I hate whiny people during this visit? Hopefully.

" How much longer?" Edward asked Carlisle. " Shouldn't she have been changed by now?"

" Don't worry Edward, I'm sure it will be soon." He replied, which of course as soon as he said that I noticed Bella's chest fall one final time, then everything was just still. I mean a pin would've sounded like a bomb had it hit the floor, then she opened her eyes. . . .

**Bella's POV**

I felt the venom coursing through my blood, killing everything in it's path. It was like I could feel everything just stop, as if freezing in time. The last things to go were my heart and my lungs. I took a breath and it felt like my lungs just collapsed. My heart weakened and finally stopped. I felt different, I could hear so much clearer, smell so much more. I opened my eyes and Edward looked even more God-like then when I was a human, I could make out every detail about him. I touched his face and smiled. He bent down and kissed me, hard.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Better then ever." I replied, noticing my voice sounded much more like his, like music. Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my wrist, then nodded his head.

" No pulse." He said. Sage smiled and hugged me.

" Congrats! You are offically dead!" She exclaimed. " How's it feel?"

" Like I'm more alive then I was before."

" Hmm, never heard it quite like that. So, something's going to hit you soon."

" Huh?"

" Hunger, you are going to be starving, all new vampires are. So, you better take her hunting Edward."

" Okay. Can it be just us?"

" Yes, Sagelle and I are going to work on Bella's death. . ." Carlisle said softly, I was sure a human wouldn't have heard it. Edward helped me up and I studied everything, I couldn't believe just how much I'd never saw before. I was walking out of the library when I tripped over the rug and fell, gracefully of course. Sage laughed and bent down towards me.

" It is so good to see some things will never change. Only you would be a clumsy vampire, I love you Bells." She chuckled and helped me up.

" I thought turning would cure that." I mumbled.

" Oh, not you."

" Thanks Sage."

" No problem." Edward grabbed my hand and we ran outside, the bright sun exploded onto me, I looked at my skin.

" I sparkle." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

" You always have." He replied. I threw my arms over his neck, pulling him closer to me. I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We turned around and saw all the Cullen's standing there. Alice had a huge grin on her face. She ran over to me and hugged me tight, for once she wasn't cutting off my air. I hugged everyone, even Rosalie.

" We were so worried about you." Alice stated. " We were worried you were going to die. Thank god Sage was here."

" Well, what can I say." Sage joked and pushed them back. " Now off you scavengers, let Edward take Bella to go eat, it isn't like you don't get to spend eternity with her now." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

" You ready to go?" He questioned me. " It'll be scary at first."

" Yeah, and don't worry, I can handle scary."

" Yeah she does wake up next to you Edward." Sage spoke up. He growled and she smirked. " Bye bye!" She waved her hand as if she was waving to a little kid and talked to Carlisle. I slid into the Volvo and we were off, for the first time, I wasn't mad at Edward's speed. In fact, I wanted him to go faster. . .

**Sage's POV**

I watched Edward and Bella pull away, now the real work would begin. " Okay, so how are we killing her?" I asked Carlisle. We headed inside and sat in the living room.

" Suicide, she jumped off the cliff before. . "

" You're having her jump again. . Hmm, well that isn't very creative."

" Sage-"

" Yeah yeah, I know. . Okay, let's go." We stood up and ran to the cliff where Bella had jumped not that long ago. I threw the necklace she was wearing around her neck into the water, if they looked for her it would be the only thing they found; and humans were stupid. They would believe she was dead just from finding a necklace. Carlisle handed me something, it was a note. I read it and nodded my head. " Impressive. On the rock?" He shook his head yes and I set the faux suicide note down on the rocks. It was done, it never took long to fake someone's death.

" Okay, go announce it."

" Charlie?"

" Yeah, tell him you haven't heard from Bella. Then say she mentioned something about a cliff."

" Got it." I left Carlisle standing there, I knew he hated having to do this to someone he'd known for a while and who called him friend. But, he would get over it.

I got to Charlie's house soon and knocked on the door, making sure I had a sullen expression on my face. He opened the door and I stepped in. " Mr. Swan, something's wrong." I said. . .

**Bella's POV**

I laid on the grass, the sun soaking into my chilled body. It was wonderful. Edward wiped something off my lip. " Left over blood." He explined. I nodded my head and scooted closer to him, laying my head on his chest. He brushed his fingers through my hair and hummed a song.

" It wasn't so bad, feeding. I mean, I didn't really think it was that weird." I said softly.

" Because you were hungry, the desire overtakes the senses."

" Gee thanks, and here I thought I was just strong." He laughed, still making my knees go weak. Guess he could do that no matter what I was. " I'm glad it's finally over. At last we can truly be together." I tilted my head up and kissed his neck, then his cheek, finally his lips. " I love you Edward Cullen."

" And I you soon to be Isabella Cullen."

" Hmm, has a nice ring to it."

" I agree." Speaking of ring I looked down at mine, still not believing I was going to marry the man I loved, married at 18. Mom would have a cow. " Is Sage and Carlisle, are they making my death easy to handle?"

" Suicide." My heart dropped, figuratively of course.

" Oh, my dad. . . My mom. ."

" Bella-"

" I know, I chose this, it's just. . .They're going to be so upset."

" We'll get through it; together." He whispered in my ear, and I knew he meant it. I laced my fingers through his and bit my lip; looking intently into his eyes.

" Together." I whispered back. " Forever. . ."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note : So glad you guys have been liking the story! Only a few chapters left of this one, I'm surprised I went this far with it! Hopefully y'all liked the newest chapter. So, for the sequel, I was thinking of " In the Flames and Water." Kinda to go along with the Fire and Ice theme. Let me know if you like it :)

Faith

Ps- if any of you guys like the show supernatural, I have a story about that too, go ahead and check it out :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 22- The News**

**Sage's POV**

I walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. " What's wrong Sage?" Charlie asked me worriedly. " Is Bella okay?" I saw the love and worry etched in his face, suddenly, it was harder then ever to tell him. Everything sounded great in my mind, but now. . Seeing him made everything so much worse. I cleared my throat.

" I'm sure it's nothing bad, but I haven't heard from her in a couple days. . . The last time I talked to her she was. . . She mentioned something about a cliff and then the line cut off. Do you know what she's talking about?"

" Oh my.. Why didn't you come to me in the first place Sage?!" He yelled and leapt off the couch, running to the telephone. I choked down the ball in my throat and cleared my throat again.

" I didn't know if it was serious or not, Bella is an adult now Charlie. I figured maybe she needed some time." He sent a police car out to go look for her with probably the whole three officers working. Then he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. I sighed and stood up, Jacob was in the driveway with Billy. I walked out of the house and down the driveway, they both looked at me then turned to Charlie.

" Charlie, what's wrong?" Billy asked. " Is everything okay?" But Charlie just took off in the car. I kept walking, but Jacob called after me.

" It's done isn't it?" He questioned me. I stopped and turned around, then simply nodded my head. Billy let out a cry and buried his head in his hands.

" Oh shut up old man, she isn't dead." I muttered.

" She might as well be!" He yelled. " You made her a. . . a. . . monster!"

" It was her decision. News flash, you people don't own her!" I yelled back to him and just threw my hands in the air, taking off in a fast run. I got to Carlisle's house quickly, when I reached the front door I fell to the ground and just focused on my breathing. Why was I taking this so damn hard?? Carlisle came out and patted my back. " His face Carlisle, so much pain. . . So much worry for his daughter." I cried, wanting so much to be able to have tears flow down my face.

" It had to be done, you know that." He whispered. I stood up and nodded my head.

" I know, but that face isn't going to haunt you for years to come either."

" No.. . it isn't. Sagelle, are you okay?"

" Perfectly fine. I'll be alright. . . Are they home yet?" I spoke too soon, because right when the sentence was out of my mouth, Edward and Bella came up the driveway in the Volvo. They got out and Edward gave me a questioning glance. ' It's done. He's going to find out now.' I thought. He nodded his head and turned to Bella. She glanced at me quickly then back to him.

" What? What's going on?" She asked him.

" Umm. . You have to stay inside for a while. Sage-" Bella cut Edward off and turned to me.

" How did he take it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

" I don't know, I only told him I hadn't heard from you in a while. He should be finding out now. . . In my opinion, it's going to be hard." Edward glared at me. ' What? You want me to lie to her or something? I saw him Edward, he's going to be devastated.' I thought.

" You better come inside Bella, you're going to have to stay upstairs for a while." Alice told her.

" Why?"

" Charlie's going to be here to tell us you committed suicide in, ten minutes." We all walked inside and Bella went upstairs, she was followed by Edward. I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the couch.

" They're going to be inseparable for all eternity now." I muttered. We all sat around waiting for Charlie to come. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and he was rubbing her back. Alice and Jasper had their hands entwined, and Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme on the cheek. " Jesus, what the hell happened to you people? Bella being changed switch something in you or what?" I cried and walked into the kitchen, truth was I missed Aro. . A lot. Plus I hated that Jane was probably trying to win him over, like she always did. God, how I wish she could just jump off a cliff and die. Actually, that's way too nice, I would rather her be torn to pieces and burned. . . And I say I'm not violent, haha. A knock came from the front door, Carlisle looked at me and I sighed. " Let me guess, you want me to get the door?"

" Could you?"

" Fine. . ." I walked into the living room and put my hand on my hips. " Do you treat all your guests like this or is it just me?"

" Just you." Emmett joked. I growled and threw the door open, a little too hard then I would've liked. Charlie had tears in his eyes and he walked inside.

" Sure, come in." I mumbled under my breath. " Stupid humans always so pushy." Carlisle glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, it wasn't like Charlie could hear me.

" Did you say something Sage?" Charlie asked. My eyes opened wide and I shook my head.

" No, umm no. Is everything okay? Did you find Bella?" More tears began to fall from Charlie's eyes, he handed me the note. I skimmed over it, I'd already read it though so I was mostly listening to him talk to Carlisle and everyone.

" I guess, Bella was depressed about something and. . . She ummm." He stopped, wiping some tears away.

" What's wrong Charlie?" Carlisle asked, a look of worry was painted on his face, he would be a good actor.

" Yeah, Bella's gone. . ." He whispered. Alice threw her arms around Jasper and cried, someone's done this before. Rosalie had a look of shock on her face, Emmett punched the couch and tried to console Rosalie. I looked around, everyone looked like they were truly grieving. Charlie turned to me and I immediately changed my face so I had a look of shock on it.

" I cannot believe this Mr. Swan. . . I am so sorry." I cried and hugged him. " No one should have to go through this. I saw Edward walking down the steps. ' Make yourself believable now.' I thought to him. He smirked and finished walking down the steps.

" What's going on?" He asked. Charlie broke the hug with me and faced Edward. " Mr. Swan? What's wrong? Have you heard from Bella?"

" Edward. . . Bella died." Edward's eyes opened wide and he let out a bitter laugh.

" No, you're lying. She can't be go- please tell me you're joking Mr. Swan, that this is all some sick joke." Carlisle took Edward's wrist and glanced into his eyes.

" It's not a joke son." He whispered. Edward shook his head no and fell to the floor.

" No, she can't be gone. No. . .No. . ." He let out a cry and threw his fists against the floor.

" I know son, I know. . . " Carlisle said in a soothing voice. I couldn't help but scoff, which earned me a glare from Esme. I covered the scoff with a cough. ' Oh chill you ol' biddy.' I scowled to her. Edward let out a laugh, but quickly covered it with another cry. Man, I was horrible at this. Soon Charlie left, we all gathered in the living, Bella came down when we were sure he was gone.

" Well, that was fairly humorous at times." I joked. " You people are way to good at that." Bella was wrapped inside Edward's arms. He kissed her cheek and she smiled faintly.

" I wish I could see my own funeral." She managed to say, wanting it to be a joke in the middle of all this tension.

" I never want to have to go through that again, it was horrible just having to act like you were dead." Edward said softly.

" I know, it's okay honey." I rolled my eyes again, I was doing that quite often wasn't I?

" Well, seeing as how everything is fine and dandy, I'm going home!" I jumped up and got ready to dart upstairs when I was pulled back.

" You're leaving so soon after finding out your friend was dead?" Rosalie asked me.

" We weren't that close. Sorry Bells." I said, getting ready to go upstairs again but I was pulled back by Carlisle.

" What will we tell Charlie?"

" I don't know, you're old and have lived a long time, come up with something. Say I'm overcome with grief or something, had to leave. Couldn't take the pain." I threw my hand across my face in a melodramatic gesture. " I have to go home guys." I whispered. Carlisle nodded his head and allowed me to go upstairs. I fell onto the bed and let out a deep breath. " God Sage, get a hold of yourself." I muttered to, well me. " You're being so. . human." I shuddered in the thought and took my suitcase out, everything was packed in a matter of minutes. I walked back downstairs and set my luggage next to the door.

" You'll have to wait until the morning to get a plane." Alice pointed out. I waved my hand at her and whipped out my cell phone.

" I'm not traveling in public, I'll call Aro and he can send the plane."

" Can't you stay one more day?" Bella questioned me. " Please?"

" What do you need me for, my mission is over, you're changed. The Volturi will be glad, I can go back to Italy for a couple of days and then go back to traveling."

" You're not going to stay with Aro?"

" Nope, I can't. . .It's too hard. But, I go there as often as I can."

" What about the wedding?" Edward was the one to ask me that.

" You have my number, call me and let me know when it is, I'll be there of course." Bella stood up and walked over to me, embracing me tightly.

" I'll miss you Sage." She whispered in my ear. She pulled away and I smiled.

" Ah, I'm not that special."

" Yes, you are." Carlisle told me. I put my phone down and sighed.

" Okay, I suppose I can stay one more day. Seeing as how you guys are being just so nice and everything." We all laughed and I sat down, next to Carlisle.

" Hey, tell the story of how you two got into that one predicament." Emmett spoke up then turned to Bella." It's hilarious."

" Well, that narrows it down." I teased.

" In England?"

" Ah, that predicament. Well, it actually was quite funny. . . "

**Bella's POV**

I walked upstairs with Edward, it was late morning. Sage was spending some time with just Carlisle, before she had to leave. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room; Alice in Jasper in theirs. I sat on Edward's bed and looked outside, I felt his arms wrap around me and smiled.

" You know, it's odd. Not having to sleep, being awake at what? Five in the morning?"

" You get used to it. You're going to be awake for an awfully long time." He joked.

" All the more time to be with you, I lost some precious time with all that sleeping I did."

" Well, it was nice watching you sleep."

" Do you know how creepy that sounded?"

" Oh, shush." I laughed and kissed him, my hand on his cheek. My lips parted and we deepened the kiss, all the pent up desire was able to come out now, because there was no longer the threat of him getting to worked up and well. . . Killing me in the heat of the moment, literally. We leaned onto the bed and Edward kissed my neck. He looked up at me and I brushed my hand through his hair. We snuggled up and just watched the sun slowly rise, the moon and stars softly disappeared. I wrapped my hand in Edward's and he gently kissed it. Oh yeah, a lifetime of this? I could live with that.

A/N Okay, only a couple chapters left, maybe just one! Then I'll be starting the sequel!! Yay! lol. I'm so glad everyone likes this story! I wasn't sure it would get good reviews or everything, I'm glad it's doing so well. Hopefully the sequel will be as good!

Now, for titles. . . Hmm. . I know some people like " In the flames and water." Some don't so I have a couple others!

- The fire in my heart

- Lies could destroy this

- Delicate Tears

I know Lies could destroy this has NOTHING to do with the fire/water motif lol, but it does go with what's going to happen. Again, let me know what you think:) Thanks for reading!

Faith

Oh and kagomesdouble07, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it so much you read all the chapters! hehe.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or New Moon ( that includes the characters in it). I could only wish to write that well. That said, the character Sage is mine.

**Chapter 23- A Bientot!**

**Sage's POV**

I watched Bella and Edward practically skip down the stairs. Rain pattered on the roof, I wouldn't have to wear a cloak today thankfully. Everyone was gathered in the living room, chattering happily. Edward left Bella talking with Alice in the living room and walked over to me. I was sitting on a kitchen chair, twirling a cup around.

" Bored?" He asked me.

" Eh, a little. So, you and Bells look happy."

" We are."

" A little too happy." I smirked. His mouth opened in shock at what I said and he whipped another glass at me, I just raised my hand and it flew to the other side of the kitchen. I wiggled my eyebrows and jumped up when he came over to me.

" You know you have a big mouth." His eyes glowed with playfulness. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

" What can I do?" I sighed. He pounced on me, my back hit the floor. I rolled over and kicked him off, he went flying onto the stairs. Everyone was crowding around, watching us ' fight'. Even Bella was laughing. I quickly stood up and braced myself, he ran into me and we went tumbling out the sliding door into the backyard. Soon, everyone was involved, except for Esme and Carlisle of course. I felt Emmett's elbow dig into my arm as he was fighting Jasper, I had to throw him off me. All of a sudden I saw everyone's head turn towards me. " Hey now, this would not be a fair fight!" I exclaimed. They all smirked and I started to run, fast. But of course they were right behind me, Edward was beside me trying to knock me down.

" Give up Sage!" He yelled.

" Yeah, right!" I yelled back. " May I ask just why everyone is attacking me?"

" Because you're leaving and who knows when we'll see you again, might as well attack you while we can." Emmett shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

" I see how much you people love me."

" Oh of course." I turned my head around, I was running backwards; it's a talent few possess. Then I leaped up and grabbed the branch of a nearby tree. I swung around and landed on the other side of Edward. He quickly faced me and smirked.

" Nice trick."

" I know, go me." I replied, but quickly set off in the other direction. I came to a complete stop when I saw who was standing in front of me though. " Aro?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded his head.

" You look like you're having fun." He said. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

" What are you doing here?" I asked once the hug was broken.

" Thought I'd come to pick you up. Carlisle told me you were running around back here so I figured I'd watch on the sidelines."

" Until I naturally somehow ended up running right into you."

" Exactly." I smiled and kissed him softly.

" I'm glad you're here." I whispered.

" As am I." The rest of the gang reached us, Edward had an amused look on his face. ' Hey, wipe that grin off your face.' I thought. That only made him smile bigger. Alice stepped forward and looked at me.

" You have to leave?" She asked.

" Yeah. I do. It's been fun though. Hey Bells?" Bella emerged from the group of people and raised her eyebrow towards me.

" Yeah?"

" So, when are you thinking the wedding is going to be?"

" Hmm. . I'm thinking around Christmas time."

" Snowy Winter? Nice. Well, call me with the exact date and I'll be there. Oh shoot, I'm going to need a dress and everything."

" Actually, Alice and I already took care of that?"

" Oh really?"

" Yeah. So , no need to worry about that. Just bring yourself."

" Will do." I noticed Bella became flustered.

" Oh Aro, sorry. You can come too if you want." I smirked, seeing as how Edward's smile fell as soon as those words passed Bella's lips. Aro shook his head, which relaxed Edward a tad.

" Thank you Isabella, but that's not my place." Hmm, that wasn't a bad answer. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me a little closer to him. " We should get going." He whispered in my ear.

" Ah fine. Okay guys. Wait, my bags."

" Already in the plane."

" You do want to leave don't you?" I looked into his eyes, there was something there. He had something to tell me, something big. I turned back to the Cullens and smiled. " Alright guys, gotta go. I'll see everyone of you at the wedding no doubt." Surprisingly everyone wanted a hug, even Esme. I had to check to make sure she didn't have like a knife behind her back or something. She didn't. Not that it would do any good; but still. It was nice to see she possibly didn't want to kill me.

" Thanks for everything." Edward said softly while we were hugging. " I owe you one."

" No, don't worry about it. Just don't mess this up." I replied. " You better be good to her."

" Of course. That's not even questionable. I love her."

" I know you do." Carlisle was next. . . I'd given everyone a hug except him. I embraced him tightly, remembering the fugitive kiss not so long ago.

" I'll see you soon." He whispered.

" That you will. Good bye Carlisle." My voice cracked a little, it was always hard saying goodbye to him.

" Oh. . .and it's not completely gone. But I think you knew that." He told me quietly. My eyes opened wide, it seemed like everyone else was talking about something; no one heard yes. I smirked and playfully swatted his arm.

" That's what you think." I teased with a wink and walked towards Aro. I entwined my hand in his and we walked off after one final goodbye. Carlisle's words echoed in my head. . . Was he simply joking? Was he serious? Damn him!

I jumped into the plane, which was sitting in the center of the meadow. Aro instructed the pilot to take off and we were in the air. I turned to him and sighed, laying my head against his shoulder. " So, you needed to tell me something?" His deep red eyes flickered with amusement.

" I never remember you're good at reading people."

" Yes. I am. Now spill."

" Jasmine is back." I jolted up. " She's looking for you Sage."

" Jasmine, as in Jasmine I killed her mate as a human Jasmine?"

" That's the one."

" Why now?"

" I don't know. . But she dropped off something for you at Volterra, it's just for you. A letter or something."

" A bomb most likely." I muttered. Oh, this was not going to be a good day.

**Bella's POV**

My jaw dropped when I saw Edward in his suit, everyone was leaving for my funeral. They all looked so nice, it almost brought tears to my eyes, if I could even cry that is. I hugged Edward goodbye and watched them leave. I sat on the couch and opened a book, maybe I could catch up on some reading. . . Yeah right. I tossed the book aside and got up, walking into the kitchen. Something flicked past the sliding doors that caught my eye. I opened the door and peered outside. " Hello?" I said. Who could it be? Suddenly a hand whipped out of nowhere and placed itself over my mouth.

" Where's Sagelle?" A woman sneered, her French accent thick.

" Not here at the moment." I mumbled. She let go and was gone. I looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Who in the world was that? I quickly headed back inside and locked the sliding door. I walked into the living room and sat down, not moving until everyone was back from my funeral. When they did get home I quickly told them what happened. Carlisle tried to call Sage but she didn't answer.

" Sage can handle herself, we shouldn't worry about this." Edward muttered. " I mean, she's Sage."

" Bella, what did the woman say exactly?" Carlisle asked me.

" She said, ' Where's Sagelle?' I said she wasn't here and she was gone. She had a really thick French accent, and she smelled like. . Some kind of flower, I can't name it off the top of my head." Carlisle's face darkened and he put the phone down.

" Jasmine. . That was Jasmine." He said softly. The rest of us looked at him with confused faces. He noticed that and cleared his voice. " She's a vampire that's been after Sage for quite some time now."

" How long?" Emmett asked.

" 800 years."

" Talk about a grudge, what did Sage do?" Jasper said, kind of scaring me because he was so silent when Sage was here.

" She killed Jasmine's mate, umm. . What was his name. . I think it was Jonathon or something. Anyways, Sagelle was a hunter back then, she was very strong, which is why she's strong now. She mistook him for a vampire and killed him."

" He wasn't?"

" No, he hadn't been changed yet. Jasmine didn't want to change him, she was worried he would leave her after a couple hundred years or something. . She never got the chance. Sage took it hard because he was a human, she felt he didn't do anything wrong. Then she learned he was a murderer and didn't feel so bad."

" He was a murderer?"

" Yes, that's how him and Jasmine met. He was getting ready to kill a young lady and Jasmine was hungry. For some reason they were attracted to each other, I think Jasmine liked the killer in him or something."

" That's love." Alice mumbled.

" Have you ever met her?" I asked.

" Yes. Once. . She tried to kill me, but Sage lit her arm on fire and we got away."

" Is Sage afraid of her?" Rosalie spoke up.

" Scared enough to not want to confront her." Carlisle admitted. " Jasmine is older then Sage. At least a couple of hundred years." Carlisle tried to call her again, no answer. I sank my head into Edward's shoulder and exhaled deeply.

" If it isn't one thing." I said softly. " On a brighter note, how was the funeral?"

" How in the world is that a brighter note Bella?" I just gazed into his eyes and shrugged my shoulders. He smiled faintly and kissed my forehead. " It was good, many people there."

" How were my parents?"

" The best you can expect."

" They were beside themselves."

" Yes." He whispered. That hurt me, but I couldn't let myself be guilty. I was allowing my life to begin, it wasn't my fault it had to begin with my death.

**Sage's POV**

I walked into Volterra with Aro, glancing around every time something moved. Gianna glanced up quickly, but saw it was us and just went back to her work. " You going to kill her anytime soon?" I asked Aro.

" Actually, no. We like her. So, she's okay for right now." We pushed open the doors to the library and I instantly see Marcus, Caius, and Jane standing there.

" You actually managed to get him to change her. Bravo." Caius told me. I smiled and sat on Aro's lap. He was seated in his chair, which was pretty much in the center of the room. They didn't have the most wonderful decorating sense.

" Well thank you. I'm glad someone had faith in me." I smirked at Marcus and Jane. " Unlike some people." Caius laughed quietly, Marcus glared at him. Jane whipped the letter from Jasmine onto my lap, a scowl on her face.

" Don't be bringing your problems into Volterra." She spat.

" Sage is going to do what she can to get rid of this Jane." Aro said. " But, if she needs our help, she will receive it."

" Thank you Aro." I turned around and kissed him. I could hear Marcus hiss in the background, which only made me deepen the kiss that much more. When the kiss was broken I slid the letter out of the envelope and quietly read it. " Hmm. Seems she wants to kill me. What else is new. She's searching for me and will find me. That's about all."

" You know Jasmine will stop at nothing." Marcus said. " You need to leave."

" Marcus." Both Caius and Aro spoke up. Which surprised even Jane.

" We owe Sagelle greatly, she's dealt with our problem at hand." Caius said. I always did like him, he was cool.

" So what do we do?" I asked no one in particular.

" We wait." Aro told me. I leaned against him more and closed my eyes. . So, that's it. . We wait; like sitting ducks. . That didn't settle right with me, but I was tired, and who am I to argue? Oh damn, " We can't just sit here Aro." I said softly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, no rest for the wicked.

" What are you thinking?" Caius questioned me.

" I go where I know she'll be."

" And that would be where?"

" Paris, France. . Home."

A/N Okay, that's it for this story! I know, I hate to end it too. Sage is of course going to be in the sequel. It's going to have to do with Jasmine and the wedding, things like that! I've decided on a title. I'm going to keep " In the Flames and water". That one had just a bigger response to it. Umm, I'll just probably use the other titles as chapter titles because I still liked them :) Thanks for reading Fire and Ice! The first chapter of ' In the flames and water' should be written in a couple days!

Faith


End file.
